InLaws? I Think Not!
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Four People. Two Girls. Two Guys. Beck. Ex-Boyfriend. Jade. Ex-Girlfriend. Alan. New Boyfriend. Step-Brother. Haley. New Girlfriend. Step-Sister. Jade starts dating Alan, from Nozu and Beck starts dating Haley from Karaoke-dokie. But what happens when both, Jade and Beck, don't approve of the other's relationship? Especially when they find out Haley and Alan are step-siblings.
1. Unexpected Date

Jade walked into Jet Brew getting her usual; Black coffee with two sugars. Today was different than other days. She didn't know why, but she could feel it. It was going to be a different day.

She grabbed her coffee and took a seat at a table pushed against the window, so she could look outside.

"Do you mind if I join you, beautiful?" a familiar voice asked.

Jade looked up, to see a guy she didn't wanna see. Alan Michael. The guy who hit on her and Tori when Sikowitz forced them to have a play date at Nozu. As if that play date wasn't already torture enough, Alan and his friend, Chad, had to irritate the shit of her. Though she did enjoy telling them off by singing, _Take a Hint_.

She flashed a fake smile at him. "Sit at your own risk," she replied, gesturing at the chair across her.

He took his seat and sipped his coffee, not taking his eyes off of her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't scare me, Jade," he told her, with a smirk on his face.

She arched her left eyebrow at him. "Really?" She found that hard to believe. Everyone was scared of her.

"You know, there's a lot more to me than meets the eye."

Jade rolled her eyes a third time. At this rate, she'll be rolling her eyes about thirty times before she got to school. "Really? So there's more than just going "oogle-y-oggle-y-ooh," she said, mimicking him at Nozu, when he was trying to tickle her and making those stupid sounds.

Alan chuckled. "I only acted that way because Chad and I thought it would be funny."

She arched her brow again. "So you guys were hitting on us because you thought it would be funny?"

"Actually, that was my reason. Chad actually thought your friend Tori was hot. That's why we ended up at watching you guys' play. It was his idea, not mine."

_Of course! The only reason people hit on me, is for a joke_. She rolled her eyes. Fourth time.

"But then, when I sat next to you, I noticed how beautiful you are. Then when I saw you at that play, I saw how talented you are and how amazing you looked on stage. You looked like you really belonged."

Jade rolled her eyes again, but couldn't help but smile. She loved compliments. No matter who was giving it. He was actually more civilized now, than he was at Nozu and the theater. _What a relief._ She thought she would have kicked him off his chair by now.

"Do you like it at Hollywood Arts?"

"Cut the small talk Alan. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanna spend my morning, sipping my coffee, and talk to the most beautiful girl at Jet Brew, before I go back to school."

"You can stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?"

"Calling me beautiful."

"What?" He smirked at her. "You don't like being called beautiful."

"Not by you." She flashed her fake smile back at him.

He chuckled to himself and took another sip of his coffee. "How about you go on a date with me?"

Jade scoffed. "Don't make me barf. Why would I go on a date with you?"

Alan shrugged. "You're gonna eat dinner tonight right?"

Jade nodded.

"How about this? I'm going to be at _La Bella Mia_, tonight at 7 o'clock, sharp-"

"The Italian restaurant that serves every dish gluten free?" She'd heard about that restaurant and she'd been dying to go there. She loved eating gluten free food, but _La Bella Mia_ was way too expensive.

"Yeah. My step dad is best friends with the owner. Anyway, I'll be there at 7 o'clock. If you decide to come, I'll be sitting at table 8. If you don't want it to be a date, then don't look up from the table. If you do look up, then it's date. And if you do look up, just know that I'll be staring back at you."

Jade actually blushed. Alan actually made her blush. He was being really suave right now and she was so surprised to see him like this.

He smirked at her and took another sip of coffee. "I have to go to school now." He stood up and held out his hand to her.

She stared at it. "What do you want me to do with that?"

He cocked his head to the side. "You don't shake hands?"

Jade rolled her eyes again and held out her hand. He shook it and smirked at her. Before she could pull it away, he bent over and planted a soft kiss on her hand.

She quickly pulled it away. He smirked at her again. "Chivalry is dead," he uttered. "I like to keep it alive. I hope to see you tonight, beautiful."

On her drive to school she contemplated on going tonight. She made a pro and con list in her head. Pro: _La Bella Mia_ is a five star restaurant that serves gluten free dishes. She can't pass that up. Con: Alan was an irritating little twat when she first met him. And him and his friend stalked her and Tori at the play.

* * *

The gang stood in front of Tori's locker. Everyone was there; Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori, even Rex. They were laughing about something when Jade reached them.

"Hey Cat, can I talk to you about something over there?" Jade asked, pointing over at her locker.

"What do you need to talk to Cat about that you can't say in front of us?" Tori asked, being nosy.

"What's it to you?" Jade asked, glaring at her.

"Ooh! Jade's got a secret!" Robbie said, excited. He liked discovering secrets. He's been like this since his Robarazzi phase.

Jade rolled her eyes and pulled Cat over to her locker. The gang was beginning to irritate her.

"What's up?" Cat asked, cheerily.

"Alan Michael asked me out to dinner tonight at _La Bella Mia_."

Cat's jaw dropped. "_La Bella Mia_?!" she screeched loud.

Jade turned around and saw the gang looking at them. They heard Cat screech that. "Shhh!" she told Cat, then nodded to confirm.

"Oh. My. God! You need to go!"

"I want to. I really wanna try their gluten free food, but Alan is just so... Alan!"

"Wait, Alan. Alan Michael? One of the guys that hit on you and Tori at Nozu?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if I should go."

"Of course you should go, it's gluten free entrees and desserts and appetizers and everything!"

"Yeah, but it's Alan."

"So?!"

"Well... I mean... at Nozu he was really annoying and irritating-"

"Wait, when did he ask you out to dinner?"

"Today."

"Where?"

"Jet Brew. I was minding my own business and he came and... i don't know... he was kind of charming. He didn't act like an immature ass this morning." Jade's cheeks blushed with a light red, remembering him calling her beautiful and kissing her hand.

"Oh my God, are you blushing?" Cat asked, giggling. She said it loud again.

Jade looked at the gang across the room and they were full on staring at Jade and God! They heard Cat say I was blushing... "Shut up!" she scolded Cat again.

"Tell me how it goes," Cat said, smiling, playing with her ends of her hair.

"I don't know if I'm gonna go yet-"

"Go where?" Robbie asked, interrupting them.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked away, trusting Cat not to say anything.

"Where's Jade going?"

"To History of Broadway class," Cat answered, innocently. She knew how to keep secrets even though she didn't know she was keeping the secret.

"No, I meant-ahh, never mind," Robbie said. He wasn't in the mood to dig, since he knew it was gonna take a long time with Cat. Cat giggled and swung from side to side making her skirt flow.

* * *

At lunch, Beck, Tori, and Andre sat at a table in front of the grub truck.

"So when are you gonna introduce us to this new girl you've been seeing?" Tori asked Beck.

Beck smiled shyly and looked down. "Soon. I wanna see how it goes. I mean, I was hesitant about going on a first date with her. I still gotta see if I'm actually gonna continue this."

"Is she hot?" Andre asked. He squirted ketchup on his hot dog.

Beck chuckled and shrugged. "You would think so."

"Well. She sounds like a keeper," Andre said, laughing.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Pigs," she snorted. "At least you're over Jade."

_Am I? _he asked himself. "Yeah..." he said, softly. _I guess..._

"I heard she's going on a date tonight," Andre commented.

Beck raised an eyebrow, curious. He wanted to know who she was going on a date with, but he didn't want Tori and Andre to know that he wanted to know. Complicated, yes.

"With who?" Tori asked.

_Yes! Thank you Tori for being the nosy person you are,_ Beck said in his head.

"I don't know. Robbie overheard Jade telling Cat about it this morning."

"So _that's_ what she needed to tell Cat," Tori said.

"Jade's not one to be public about her personal life," Beck told them. "You probably shouldn't go around telling people. She might find out and do something about it..."

* * *

_What am I doing here?_ Jade asked herself as she stood in front of _La Bella Mia_.

She reminded herself that the only reason she wanted to come was because it was gluten-free food and he was paying. It had nothing to do with his settle charm.

She wore a black strapless dress with black heels. She did nothing special with her makeup or hair. She had the regular amount of eyeshadow and same design of eye liner. Her hair was in its natural curls but she decided not to wear any clip on colored hair extensions. After all, _La Bella Mia_ is a five star restaurant. She didn't wanna look like a teenager and be treated like one, especially around all the other adults.

She spotted Alan sitting down reading the menu, intently.

She started walking to him, feeling her tummy is this feeling? Am I getting butterflies? No I can't be.

Alan looked up and saw Jade walking in his direction. He stood up and walked to her chair. Seeing him standing next to her chair, made her stop. She took deep breaths and continued walking. When she reached him, he pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit down. She looked down, making sure not to make any eye contact, as she sat down.

"You look stunning," he whispered into her ear, as he pushed her chair in.

She felt her cheeks warm and knew right away that she was blushing, she chided herself. She opened the menu and stared at it.

He walked around to his side of the table and took his seat. "So you decided to come?" Alan confirmed as Jade took a seat at the table. She sat across him.

Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't bother responding.

After the waiter took their orders and took their menus they grew silent. Jade looked around the restaurant to avoid looking straight at Alan. Alan would snicker at her, but she pretended not to notice. He enjoyed looking at her.

"I never got to tell you this, but I thought you stole the show at your play. The one Chad and I went to. I thought you out shined the rest of them."

Jade blushed again and a smile formed on her face. She looked up at him and her eyes locked with his. For the first time, she noticed his misty blue eyes. It resembled her eyes.

"So I pressume this is officially a date?" he asked, breaking the spell of their eyes locked.

Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Whatever. So your dad is best friend's with the owner?"

"Step-dad," he corrected her.

"How's that?"

"What?"

"Having a step dad?"

Alan shrugged. "It's ok. My mom and I moved in with him and his daughter. I don't like spending much time there. He's annoying and his daughter is a brat."

"That must suck!" she said. She hated brats, especially the spoiled ones.

Alan chuckled. "Yeah, but oh well. If he makes my mom happy then so be it."

"I hate my step-mom," Jade confessed to Alan. That was the first time she ever blurted that out to someone she barely knew. It wasn't like her, but it was too late to take it back.

"Why?"

Jade shrugged. It wasn't that she hated her step-mom. She just didn't really like her. "She's annoying. She's this perky blonde lady and uses my dad's money to get Botox and plastic surgery."

"At least you have your mom."

Jade scoffed, thinking of her mother. "She's annoying too. She's been dating this rich guy. She barely spends any time at home. She's always at her boyfriend's house."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah. A little brother. He's a good kid..."

"But?"

"But I don't get to see him much. He spends his time at my mom's boyfriend's house. It's like their own little family over there. My mom always tells me to join them, but..." She took a sip of her water. "I don't know... It's just different."

"So you stay at home by yourself? You're not scared."

When Alan said that, for some reason that triggered her memories with Beck. She didn't spend a lot of time at her house because she was at Beck's RV. The few days that she didn't sleep over at Beck's RV, Beck would sleepover at her house. "No. I'm not scared of anything," she answered, confidently.

"I don't think that's all quite true."

"And why not?"

Alan shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like it isn't."

Jade rolled her eyes, but found herself laughing, in surprise.

Alan arched his eyebrow wondering why she was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I don't know. You just seem... really, ugh, well-mannered and you talk so... properly."

Alan laughed with her. "Would you like it better if I acted the way I did with Chad that day at Nozu and the play?"

"Oh, God, No!" She let out a last laugh. "So you're really not like you were when I first met you?"

Alan nodded with a smile to the side.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"There's a lot more to me than meets the eye." He winked at her, making her stick a finger in her mouth, acting as if she was trying to making herself barf. They both laughed.

The waiter came with their food.

She took a bite of her Fettuccine pasta. "Mmm," she moaned. "This is delicious!"

Alan chuckled. "Yeah? I'm glad you love it. So tell me about yourself?"

"What's to know? I'm 18, going to Hollywood Arts, aspiring to be an actress, singer, director, and/or writer."

"Wow. You're really ambitious."

Jade shrugged. "I guess? I just always know what I want. What about you?"

"I'm 18, going to North Ridge Prep-"

"Wait, North Ridge Prep?" she asked, surprised.

Alan nodded.

"I thought you went to North Ridge? The regular public high school."

"Nope. What made you think that?"

"I don't know. 'Cause everyone I've met so far goes to North Ridge."

"Not me."

"What about Chad?"

"Same as me."

"Step-sister?"

"Same."

"Wow. You must be loaded."

Alan chuckled. "A little. My dad was the owner of a few businesses. When he died he left half for me, and half for my mom. My step-dad owns a business too. Plus he's a silent partner for a lot of business around Hollywood. So they're loaded too, I guess."

"Wow," she repeated. Her dad was a business man, and made more money than most, but nothing compared to Alan's family.

"Don't be intimidated by my money," he told her.

Jade scoffed. "Please! Nothing intimidates me."

Alan arched his brow. "Really?"

Jade rolled her eyes and continued to eat. "I still don't believe you."

Alan looked at her confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"I think the way you acted when we first met, is the way you normally act."

Alan picked up his napkin and dabbed it over his lips before he spoke. "To be honest, that's how Chad normally acts. I told you... I just acted that way for fun and to see if I could actually land a date - acting like Chad."

"So if you're so well-mannered then why hang out with Chad?"

"He's been my best friend since Pre-K. I had to do a lot of growing up when my dad died when I was in sixth grade. It kind of opened up the door to my man hood, so to speak. Meanwhile, Chad stayed the way he was. He still pulled pranks and told jokes that middle school-ers thought were hilarious, while high school-ers thought they were lame. He reminds me of my child hood and my youth. I know, it sounds crazy, but it makes sense to me. Plus, he's like the brother I never had."

Jade was amazed by Alan's life story, so far. She never thought she'd actually be interested in him. Well, not in a dating way; more like in a get-to-know kind of way. She wasn't who she expected he'd be when she first met him.

"So... on to the boiling hot question..." Jade said, taking a sip of water.

Alan arched his eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"Why'd you ask me out tonight?"

Alan chuckled. He knew he was going to have to face this question, sooner or later. "To be honest, when I first saw you at Nozu, I thought you were amazingly gorgeous. Believe it or not. But I knew I had no chance of going on a date with you-"

"Why would you think that?" she asked, interrupting him.

Alan let out a chuckle. "Would you have?"

"Noooope." She smiled at him. It was the truth.

"Yeah. I thought so. So I thought that - since I had no chance - I was just going to be a goofball. I figured it couldn't hurt to try."

Jade laughed and shook her head, replaying the time she first met him.

"Like I said, when I saw you at the play, you really out shined the rest in my eyes. I've been to a lot of plays and operas to know who can and cannot act."

Jade arched her eye brow at him. "You've been to a lot of plays and operas?"

"Yeah. My mom and dad loved them. So we always went as a family. After my dad died, my mom and I made it a vow to go to a play/opera at least once every four months."

Jade leaned back on her chair, totally impressed. She never would have taken him for a regular theater go-er.

"Anyways, back to what you asked," he said continuing. Jade made a gesture with her hands, to tell him to continue. "You and Tori disappeared as soon as curtain fell, so we never got to talk. So when I saw you, earlier today at Jet Brew, I thought that this was my only chance to talk to you, and introduce you to the real Alan Michael. Sitting across you - staring at you at Jet Brew - made me ask you out on a date. I knew there was a 99.9% chance that I would be rejected, but my actions were betting on that 0.1% for a chance to be sitting across you at this very dinner table. Now that I have you here, I can say that I am one lucky man."

"That you are," she told him. She took a sip of her water. "You're just lucky you offered gluten free food." She set her glass down.

"You really love the food here huh?"

Jade nodded and they both continued to eat their meal while getting to know more about each other. They talked about the general biographical information. They talked about family, friends, school, what they did as kids, etc.

She found it very easy to talk to him. Before she knew it, their date was coming to an end. The waiter came with the check. Jade tried to grab the check to see how much it was but Alan snatched it away before she could touch it. He opened it, looked at it for one second, closed it, pulled out his card from his wallet, and inserted it into the holder. The waiter immediately grabbed it and came back with his receipt and card in just a few seconds. Jade was impressed by the customer service here.

"Let me walk you to your car," he told her.

She pushed her chair back, she turned the side, and saw Alan standing in front of her with a hand held out to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Being a gentleman. I have to walk you out. Every guy is expected to do that here."

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. She looked around the room and saw guys escorting girls in or out. I guess that was the norm here. She shrugged her shoulders and place her hand in his. Her hand was ice cold, while his was warm. Her cold soft hands rubbed against his felt so nice. He held her hand tight as he pulled her up onto her feet. He stood next to her and held his arm out. She slipped her arm into his and took a deep breath.

As she walked with him, she felt different. She didn't feel like she was a on a regular date. She was dressed up and being escorted by a guy with a shirt, tie, and slacks, in a five star restaurant.

"Did you like the rainbow sorbet ice cream?"

Jade recalled the taste and smiled. "Yeah."

At the valet, the valet guy greeted Alan. Alan requested his car and Jade's. The guy went to fetch the cars.

"I'm really glad you came tonight, Jade."

"Me too," she said softly. She had to admit it, even to him. She had a great time, surprisingly.

"Can I steal you away tomorrow night?" he asked, hopeful. He liked being on a date with her. He'd never gone on a date with a girl who like her. A lot of girls had been interested in him, and they were too interested. That made them unappealing to him. Jade, showed no interest in him, yet for a few seconds she would show interest, and then it would fade. He liked that.

Jade thought about it. She actually enjoyed their date. She walked into La Bella Mia expecting to be annoyed by an irritating twat but she actually found herself liking him, as a person. She connected with him on a different level. They both understood how it was to have a step-parent. He didn't act like people their age, or the guys at Hollywood Arts. She could actually tolerate it. "What makes you think I'd go on another date with you?" she finally responded.

Alan smiled at her shyly and then looked down. He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked back up at her. "You can't fool me, Jade. I could tell you were enjoying yourself."

Jade tried to hide her smile, by looking to the side. The valet guys pulled up her car and his. She started to walk to her car. Alan followed her and walked faster to beat her to her car. He reached the door before her. "Please?" he asked, with his lips quirked up into a smile.

She always loved when people begged her. She couldn't help but smile.

"What's a guy gotta do to get a beautiful girl like you to go on another date?" he asked.

Again with the compliments. "Fine," she said, trying to sound indifferent. "What time?"

"What time do you finish school tomorrow?"

"Three."

"That's perfect. I finish at twelve. I'll pick you up at three." He opened her door and gestured for her to get in. She got into the car.

"Wait, we don't have each other's numbers. How am I supposed to know when you're there?"

Alan smiled at her. "Trust me. You'll know when I'm there." He held out his hand, expecting her to place her hand in his. She gave him her hand and he bowed over to kiss her hand again. "Thank you for an amazing evening. See you tomorrow, beautiful." He let go of her hand and closed her door. Jade started her car and drove away.

* * *

Beck sat in his RV, thinking about Jade on a date. He expected her to move on, but he didn't realize that he'd feel something when she finally did. He had a strange feeling that he couldn't describe. His phone began vibrating. He check his phone and it was the girl he'd been dating. The one he was thinking about introducing to Tori and Andre.

He answered the phone. "Hey Haley."

"Hey babe, what you doing?" she asked.

"I'm just doing some homework," Beck lied to her. It was a white lie. He thought it was harmless. He was just going to stay in his RV and just think to himself.

"Aww, boo. Can I come over?"

"You probably shouldn't. I got a lot of homework, and I have school tomorrow."

"Ok, fine. I miss you. When are you gonna introduce me to your friends?"

Beck hesitated on answering. He'd been contemplating on whether he should introduce her or not. They hadn't been dating for a long time, but he could see things getting serious between them. "Tomorrow, after school?"

"Yay! Ok. I can't wait. See you tomorrow babe!"

"See ya!" Beck hung up the phone. He questioned himself on if he made the right choice by introducing her already, and he decided there wasn't any harm. He waited for tomorrow, hoping that Jade wouldn't be there when Haley will be there.

* * *

Jade stood in front of her locker, arranging her books, thinking about her date last night. She actually went on a date with him, Alan. _I can't believe I did that_, she kept repeating in her head.

"How was your date?" Cat surprised Jade.

Jade jumped a little inside. "Cat, not so loud!"

Cat covered her mouth but giggled to herself. Jade shut her locker and grabbed Cat's arm to pull her into the janitor's closet.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked. They enter the janitor's closet. Jade turned on the lights and closed the door.

"What are we doing in here?" Cat asked Jade.

Jade paced in the little room she had in the janitor's closet.

"Why are we here?" Cat asked Jade again, hoping she would answer this question.

Jade stopped pacing and looked at Cat. Jade's cheeks flushed pink, and bit her bottom lip. Cat gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Jade, you're blushing!" Cat screeched.

"Shut up!" Jade told Cat.

"So you guys had a good date?"

"To be honest... yeah..."

Cat giggled and screamed. "Yay! How was the food?"

"Ahhh-maaa-zing!" Jade articulated.

"And Alan?"

Jade opened her mouth to say something but couldn't. She exhaled her breath before speaking. "He was actually... tolerable."

Cat looked at Jade confused.

"He was a gentleman and charming. He was really easy to talk to, surprisingly."

"What kind of dessert did you get?"

"Rainbow sorbet ice cream, and it was so mouth-watering good. It was the best dessert i've ever had."

"Sounds yummy. I'm so jealous. At least you only had one date with Alan AND you got gluten free food. Win win."

Jade looked down again. When she looked back up at Cat, her cheeks were red again. "Actually-"

Cat smiled and put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! You guys have another date, don't you?!"

Jade nodded. Cat screamed in excitement for Jade.

"Shut up Cat!" Jade scolded Cat. "Don't tell anyone about this!"

"Kay. Kay."

Jade opened the door and left the janitor's closet. Beck, Tori, and Andre stood in front of Tori's locker.

"Hey," Beck called out to Jade.

"Whatever!" she responded, continuing to walk passed them.

Beck rolled his eyes. Every time he tried to talk to Jade she'd always give him the cold shoulder. He didn't blame her for doing that, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Sooooo, we get to meet your girlfriend today?" Tori asked, excited.

"She's not my girlfriend, but yes you do get to meet her," Beck answered. "just to warn you though, please do not judge her right away."

"I won't," Tori swore.

"You too Andre," Beck said.

"Alright. But as long as she's hot, i'm on all for you two," Andre replied, in a joking manner. Beck laughed with him.

Cat walked out of the closet and walked up to Beck, Andre, and Tori. "Hiiiiiiiii!" Cat cheered, smiling.

They all greeted her back.

"Why were you and Jade in the closet?" Tori asked Cat.

"Oh, we were just talking about how Jade's da-" Cat stopped immediately and put two of her hands over her mouth as she gasped.

"Jade's what?" Andre asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Bye!" Cat said, as she started to walk away.

"I'm guessing it was about Jade's date last night," Andre told Tori and Beck.

"How do you think it went?" Tori asked Andre and Beck. It was moments like these that he liked when Tori would be such a curious cat. It saved him the trouble from asking and making people ask him why he was asking those things about Jade.

"Maybe the guy ran away when Jade showed him her scissors," Andre said, jokingly.

"Hey, that's not nice," Tori said defending Jade, but laughed with Andre.

On the outside Beck laughed, but on the inside, Beck really wanted to know how Jade's date went. Although, he didn't know why he wanted to know so bad.

The bell rang and they all started to walk away. "Can't wait to meet your girlfriend," Tori said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Beck yelled.

* * *

**Will Andre and Tori like Haley as Beck's new girlfriend?**  
**Will Jade go ballistic when she finds out about Haley and Beck? **  
**Will Beck see Alan when he picks up Jade after school?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions. **


	2. StepSiblings and Dates

Last class of the day and it was with Sikowitz. It was getting sooner to her date with Alan. She realized she didn't even ask Alan what they were going to do today for their date. She came up with possible places they could go to.

"Jade!" Sikowitz yelled, breaking Jade away from her thoughts.

"What?" she yelled back.

"What is dramatic irony?" Sikowitz asked her.

Jade rolled her yes. "It's when the audience knows something but the characters in the play don't."

"Good, and it's always best to-"

The bell interrupted Sikowitz. Everyone got up to leave. Jade headed straight to her locker to put away her books.

"Hey Jade!" Cat called out.

"What?" Jade asked, still walking to her locker.

"Are you excited for your date with Alan?" Cat asked, cheerily.

"I guess," Jade answered, trying to sound uninterested. She opened her locker and put her books in.

"Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know. I forgot to ask."

"What time is he picking you up?"

"He said he'll be here at three."

"Is he here then?"

Jade shrugged. "I guess? He said I would know when he was here."

* * *

"Is your girlfriend here?" Tori asked Beck. Beck, Tori, and Andre walked to the asphalt cafe parking lot.

"She's not my girlfriend. And yes, she's here. But please don't be so quick to disapprove," Beck pleaded. He imagined their reactions when they see Haley, and he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

When they were in the parking lot, Beck spotted her in her Mercedes Benz. "There she is," he said, pointing at her in the car.

"Damn, a Benz?!" Andre exclaimed, stunned.

"What is it with him and rich girls with nice cars?" Tori asked Andre.

"I heard that!" Beck said, walking ahead of them.

He reached the car and opened the car door for her. She stepped out of the vehicle, wearing high heels, a skirt, a loose tank top, and sunglasses. She gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. He stood next to her and wrap his arm around her waist. Andre and Tori stood in front of them, about three feet away.

"Tori. Andre. This is Haley," Beck said, gesturing at Haley standing next to him.

Tori squinted her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You look really familiar," she said.

"Yeah. Did you go here before?" Andre asked.

Haley took her sunglasses off and Tori immediately covered her mouth with her hands, as she gasped. Similar to the way Cat would do it. "You'rethe Haley from karokie-dokie!" Tori exclaimed.

Andre looked at Haley longer. "True chiz. It is you!" Andre said.

Beck let his head drop as he looked at the ground. He looked back up at Tori and Andre. "We met at an event for that charity I help out at last month. Her dad is one of the sponsors and we hung out, since we were the only ones our age."

"Beck, can we talk over there for a minute?" Tori said, pointing at a pole that was ten feet away.

"Sure."

Tori smiled at Haley, before walking with Beck. When they were at the pole, Tori slapped Beck on the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for?" Beck asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Why are you dating Haley Ferguson?!" Tori demanded. She wasn't there when Haley and her friend were rude to Jade and Cat, but she knew they were messing with her friends and she didn't like it when people messed with her friends.

"Look, she's not all that bad once you get to know her."

Tori slapped Beck's shoulder again. "Dude! Stop that!" He yelled, rubbing his shoulder again.

Tori crossed her arms. "Have you thought about how Jade's going to react when she finds out you're dating Haley Ferguson?"

Beck shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore. Jade and I broke up. Plus, she's dating someone else too. As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't care about my dating life, and I shouldn't care about hers either." Beck walked away from Tori and headed to Haley and Andre. Tori followed him. Beck gave Haley a kiss on the cheek.

"Why's there a limo here?" Andre asked, as the limousine pulled up in the parking lot.

* * *

"There's a limo outside!" Robbie exclaimed as he ran to Jade and Cat.

"sine?" Cat asked, excited.

"Yeah."

"Why's there a limo here?" Jade asked, confused. She shut her locker.

"I don't know. Let's go find out," Robbie said.

They all walked out, wanting to figure out who was there. When Jade passed the grub truck a strange guy handed her a bouquet of flowers. "Here you go madame," the guy said. He wore a suit and looked like a driver.

"Oooo Flowers!" Cat screeched.

"I don't like flowers. You want 'em?" she asked Cat.

"No! You should keep them. They're pretty!"

"This way madame," the strange guy in the suit said, gesturing toward the limo.

"Oh my God! The limousine is for you!" Cat shrieked.

Jade, Robbie, and Cat followed the man to the limousine. He opened the rear door and Alan stepped out. He fixed his clothes and flashed a big smile at Jade. Jade stopped, totally stunned by all of this. Alan wore straight jeans, which fit nicely. He wore a blue plaid shirt. He looked so attractive to Jade for some reason. She just couldn't figure out why. Not to mention he's picking her up in a limousine in front of everyone she knew and she got flowers. She wasn't that impressed by the flowers, but she still considered it a nice gesture.

She walked closer to him so that she stood at arms length from him. Cat and Robbie stood next to her. "Look at you trying to be all suave and charming," Jade said sarcastically.

Alan chuckled and shook his head at he looked down. He looked back up at her and smirked at her. He shrugged and said, "I try." Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him. "You look beautiful," he told her.

Jade felt her cheeks flush. It was times like these that she wished she didn't have pasty skin.

"Whoa. Is that limo for Jade?" Andre asked.

"Who's picking up Jade in a limo?" Beck asked.

"Wait, that guy looks really familiar!" Tori exclaimed. Tori squinted her eyes again. After a few seconds of looking, she realized who it was. "Oh. My. God!"

Beck and Haley turned around to get a better look at who Jade was with at the limo. Haley's jaw dropped when she realized who it was. She strutted in her heels to Jade and the guy standing at the limo. Beck, Tori, and Andre followed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Haley demanded from Alan.

Alan answered her question with a question. "What are _you_ doing here?" Alan asked Haley.

"Answer the question!" she yelled, like a little brat.

It took a second for both Jade, Cat, and Robbie to realize that the girl who was yelling at Alan, was Haley Ferguson from karaoke-dokie. Cat gasped loudly. "Oh my gosh! You're Haley Ferguson!" Cat shrieked, making it sound like Haley was Freddy Krueger. Beck, Tori, and Andre stood around Alan and Haley.

Alan rolled his eyes. "I'm picking up my date, Jade."

Tori gasped also, when she recognized that the guy was Alan. The same Alan that was with Chad at Nozu. "Oh. My. God! Alan?! As in the one from Nozu? As in the one who stalked us at our play?" Tori asked Jade. Jade rolled her eyes but nodded.

Haley looked at Jade and scoffed. Jade flashed a fake smile at her. Haley rolled her eyes. "Why are you dating," Haley stopped to look at Jade, "_her_?!"

Jade opened her mouth to insult Haley, but Alan said something first. "First off, it's none of your business on who I do or don't date. Second, she's one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met," Alan paused to look at Jade, "and she's blew me away with her performances, that I was lucky enough to witness." He smiled his winning smile at her. Jade felt her cheeks flush pink again.

_Why does he have this affect on me?_

"Awww," Tori, Cat, and Robbie screeched in harmony.

Beck felt weird standing there and listening to another guy - let alone another person - compliment Jade and seeing Jade blush. He remembered Jade would only blush when they were alone.

"How do you guys even know each other?" Andre asked Haley and Alan.

Alan shook his head and looked to the ground. Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "His mom married my dad," Haley answered.

"So you guys are-" Tori said.

"Yep. He's my step-brother," Haley answered. "My annoying step-brother!"

"And she's my irritating bratty step-sister," Alan confessed.

Everyone was surprised to discover that Alan and Haley were step-siblings. That was so out of nowhere. So unexpected.

Haley rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. Don't you know you're only supposed to take out the trash not date it?" She faced Alan.

Jade took a step forward, getting ready to land a punch on Haley's face and instinctively Beck grabbed her waist and held her down. "What the hell are you doing?" Jade asked Beck.

Beck let go of her and realized he was out of place to do that. "I thought you were gonna hit her," he explained.

"So?! And yeah, I was," she said, trying to fix her clothes. "What the hell are you even doing here daddy's girl?" Jade asked Haley.

"Yeah, what are you doing here Haley?" Alan asked, wondering the same thing.

Haley glared at Jade and then smirked. "I'm here to see my boyfriend." She turned around to look at Beck. "Beck."

Jade's jaw literally dropped to the floor. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was mad or sad. She couldn't describe how she felt. She was upset that Beck, had to choose to date a girl that he knew Jade hated. But she felt a little sad inside, knowing that Beck had moved on. Not wanting to stand there any longer, she dropped the flowers, turned around and walked away.

"See what you did! Stay away from me! I don't get into your personal business, so don't get into mine!" Alan yelled at Haley. He ran after Jade, hoping to get her before she got far.

Beck saw the pain, hurt, anger, and betrayal all over Jade's face. Even if she couldn't determine the emotions she felt, Beck knew. He, too, wanted to run after Jade, but Alan had already started to run. Beck didn't want to make things more complicated by talking to her. He wasn't even sure how he felt about all of this. He just discovered that the girl he's dating, is the step-sister of the guy Jade's dating. "Let's just go," he told Haley. They walked back to the car, not bothering to say a work to Tori, Andre, and Cat. He expected Tori and Andre to point out the wrongs in this whole situation, and Beck really didn't want to deal with it.

* * *

"Jade," Alan called out after her. She still walked, swiftly. She exited the parking lot. "Jade!" he called out again. She still didn't respond or look back. They were three blocks away from Hollywood Arts. He underestimated how fast she could walk. Alan ran faster and caught up to her. He ran and stopped right in front of her, forcing her to stop. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Haley was going to be there."

Jade crossed her arms, and look to the side.

"I'm sorry she said those things. She's a brat. I didn't even know you knew her. How do you know her?"

Alan waited for an answer but Jade didn't respond. He waited a minute and she caved in. "Her dad owns that place that does karaoke-dokie. Cat and I went there to sing and compete, but found out that the competition was fixed. We found out Haley and her little friend won because her daddy owned the place. They sounded like they were cats crying. And they were talking shit about Hollywood Arts. And she was trying to get with my boyfrie-" Jade stopped to correct herself. "My _ex_-boyfriend, Beck. He was my boyfriend at the time, but we broke up recently."

"Ohh, the dude with the hair," Alan said, remembering him at the parking lot.

"Yep."

"Well, look. I really like you and I really wanna take you out. Please don't let Haley and her bratty-attitude ruin our date for today."

"I don't think we should go out-"

"Please Jade?" he interrupted her. "What's a guy gotta do to go on a date with you?" Jade shrugged. "Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg?" Jade snickered, trying to hide it. Alan saw that she wanted that, so he got down on both of his knees. "Will you, Jade West, do me, Alan Michael, the honor of accompanying me on date today?" Jade looked down at him. She loved being begged. "Please?" he pleaded. She looked into his eyes, and the sun rays made his eye glisten for a moment. He had that look in his eyes, that she just couldn't resist. Jade rolled her eyes and smiled. "fine!" she finally said, trying to hide her satisfaction.

"Yes!" Alan exclaimed, like a little boy going to the candy store. He got off his knees. "Chives is right here, too."

"Chives?" Jade asked, not knowing who Chives was.

Alan pointed behind her. She turned around and saw the limousine pulling up on the curb next to them. "Chives is my driver."

"Oh, so you just knew that I was going to say yes?" Jade asked, insulted. _So pompous, _she thought to hereself.

"No. I didn't. I was just really hoping you would say yes," he told her, and smiled his winning smile. He had such charm, that she actually liked and enjoyed.

Chives got out of the car, and opened the back door for Jade and Alan. Alan gestured for her to go in first. Jade liked his chivalry. It wasn't like any other guy he met. Plus, no guy has ever picked her up in a limo before. He was beginning to grow on her.

* * *

"You didn't have to insult Jade like that," Beck told Haley in the car. He really thought Haley was out of line to do that.

"What do you care? She's your ex-girlfriend right?"

"Yeah, but she's still my friend. And I still care about her. If you can't be nice to Jade, then tell me now. Cause I don't think we can date if you can't be nice to my friends," Beck said bluntly. He didn't like it when Haley was rude like that.

Haley sighed and thought about it. "Fine..." she finally agreed. She wanted to continue dating Beck.

* * *

"How messed up is that?" Tori asked Andre, Cat, and Robbie. They all decided to go to Nozu to eat some sushi.

"Right? Beck and Jade are dating people who are step-siblings," Andre said, expressing his opinion.

"It seems so incestuous to me," Tori confessed. "Plus, never in a million years would I have ever thought Jade would go out on a date with Alan!" Tori said, incredulously. She remembered her and Jade running away from Alan and Chad after the play.

"I like him," Cat screeched.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

Cat twirled the bottom of her hair. "Because he took Jade out to that expensive gluten free restaurant, _La Bella Mia. _No guy our age would take someone out to a place like that on a first date."

"La Bella Mia?!" Robbie, Tori, and Andre said in unison.

"Yup," Cat answered.

"It costs like nearly $500 for two people, with a full course meal," Tori said.

"How the hell does Alan have that kind of money?" Robbie asked.

"Well, he did show up today in a limo and he's Haley's step-brother," Andre reasoned.

"And he makes Jade blush. I haven't seen her blush since Beck," Cat said. "Jade always looks so much prettier when she blushes and smiles."

* * *

"Stop staring at me!" Jade told Alan. He'd been staring at her since they got into the limo. She tried to avoid it, but he's been staring and smiling at her for the past 20 minutes.

"I don't know, Jade. I don't think I can. I'm trying to take my eyes off of you, but I just can't," Alan said, smiling and jokingly.

Jade rolled her eyes and tried to hide her smile. _Why is he so damn charming?_ She asked herself in her head. "So where are we going anyway?" she asked him, trying to change the subject.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," Alan said, with his charm.

Jade rolled her eyes, but decided to just wait for the surprise.

After about an hour of driving, the limo came to a stop. Chives opened the door for them. Alan got out first. When he stood on his feet, he held out his hand. Jade grabbed it and stepped out of the limo. As she stood up, she looked around and realized she was in Disneyland. "What are we doing here?" she asked him.

"This is where we'll have our date," Alan answered.

"At Disneyland? Why?"

Alan cocked his head to the side. "You don't like it?" he asked.

Jade stood and stared at everyone and everything around her. "What's there to like? The heat? The screaming and annoying children? The long lines? The expensive food? The endless walking?"

Alan chuckled to himself. "Well, I can't do anything about the heat or the annoying children, but I can get us to the front of the line for every ride; the food and everything else is on me, so don't worry about spending a cent; and as for walking, that's what this golf cart is for," Alan said gesturing behind her back.

Jade turned around and saw a guy pulling up with a golf cart. "Why would you do all of this?"

"Because, everyone's dreams comes true here at Disneyland. C'mon, let's go. I'll even let you drive the golf cart."

Jade was overly excited that she got to drive a golf cart. She liked the idea of riding in a golf cart while everyone else had to walk. She would even yell at people who were in her way. Alan didn't mind, he actually found it funny. They rode almost every ride. Just as Alan had promised, they didn't have to wait in line. He had Jade drive all the way to the front of the line. They parked the cart, and cut in front of everyone. It was just unbelievable. She felt like she was royalty. They ate a lot of junk food and candy, in between rides. Jade had a smile on her face the entire time, surprisingly. She was even shocked after she realized that she'd been smiling and laughing this whole time. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and it was seven forty-five.

He directed her to the Rose Court Garden. When they arrived, Jade stepped out of the cart, completely surprised by her surrounding. The Rose Court Garden contained a gazebo and more than 800 rose bushes. The gazebo was beautifully decorated with vines and christmas lights. Within the gazebo, there was a table, with two chairs. A white table cloth draped over the table and the chairs were covered with cotton chair seat covers with red bows in the back. On the table there were two sliver platters with a candle in between.

Alan gestured at the gazebo for her to lead the way. She walked to the gazebo, and smelt the divine smell of the roses as she stepped closer. Alan pulled her chair out for her and she took her seat. He took her seat and took off the the silver covers that were covering the platters. The silver platter contained a steak and mash potatoes. She cut off a pieve and took her first bite.

"Mmmm," she moaned. "This steak is so juicy and chewable. Medium Well. Just like I love it," she told him.

"I'm glad you like it," Alan said, taking a bite of his own. "I take it you had a great time today?"

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Cause you were smiling the whole day, and you didn't deny it when I said you did," Alan explained, smiling at her. He looked at her the same way he'd been looking at her since yesterday at Jet Brew. His eyes were so captivating.

"Whatever," she said, taking another bite. "So how'd you manage to get us to the front of the line?"

"In a nut shell, my dad has invested loads of money in Disney," Alan said. "More than the average."

Jade's jaw dropped and she gaped at him, completely shocked. "You're filthy rich huh?"

Alan chuckled. "I wouldn't say that," he said, modestly.

"So, you and Haley?"

"Yeah. I don't like to talk about it. Like I said, she's a brat, and I stray away from her dad," he told her. "I'm sorry about what her and her dad did to you and your friend."

Jade shrugged and took a bite of her mash potatoes. "Old news. Everyone there knew Cat and I were way better than Haley and her friend. Plus, we got our pay back."

"I'm sure you did," Alan said, taking a sip of his sparkling water. "So you and Beck?" he asked, not sure if it was ok to ask.

Jade thought about how to answer or how to explain. "Beck and I dated for about two years, but it didn't work out." Jade looked down and picked at her mash potatoes on her plate with her fork. "I wasn't a good girlfriend..." she said, softly.

Alan saw that she was still hurt over their break up. "Well, it's his lost," Alan said. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She looked back down and smiled.

They finished dinner and got to know more about each other. She learned about his family and how involved his mom and his step-dad was in the community and organizations around here. He learned about Jade's dreams, talents, and aspirations.

Out of the blue, in the middle of their conversation, Alan stood up, walked to Jade's side, and held out his hand.

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Are we going now?"

"No," Nathan said, and chuckled. "Dance with me?"

She didn't grab his hand. Instead, she just stared at it.

"What's wrong? You don't dance?" he asked.

"Not with you," she said, giving him her fake smile.

"C'mon Jade. I'm not gonna sit down until you dance with me."

She looked at him with her eye brows raised. "Really?" Alan nodded. Five minutes past, and he still stood next to her with his hand out. Ten minutes and he still stood, strong. Fifteen minutes and he smiled at her, his winning smile.

Jade finally gave in, and was about to place her hand in his, but stopped. "There's no music."

Alan held up one finger, telling her to wait. He walked to the end of the gazebo and pulled out a stereo. He turned it on and pressed play. Where We Gonna Go From Here by Mat Kearney played. He walked back to her and held out his hand. She place her hand in his. He pulled her up, spun her, and pulled her into his arms. Jade was completely taken by surprise. She didn't realize her mouth was open, in shock. They swayed from side to side. Then he picked up the speed by taking the whole empty area that they had around the table. He led the dance, dancing around the table, similar to a waltz technique. Quick quick, slow.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Jade asked.

"I'll tell you, if you promise not to laugh," he said.

"Ok," she agreed.

"Since my mom was apart of those debutant societies, she made me join those etiquette school, where they forced us to learn how to act and how to dance."

Jade tried to stifle her laugh, but let out a chuckle.

"You said you weren't gonna laugh."

"I'm sorry," she said, laughing. "But that's pretty hilarious."

He spun her, surprising her, dipped her and pulled her back up, holding her even tighter and closer than he had earlier. Their faces were inches from each other. Their eyes locked. She found herself lost in his blue icy eyes. He looked at her in this way, that just made her melt. He leaned in to kiss her and she found her lips progressing towards his. Their lips touched and it entailed a different kind of sensation. It was smooth and icy, matching his blue eyes. A second after their lips touched, they both heard popping noise. They stopped, and looked to see what it was. It was the Disney Fireworks show. They both smiled, enjoying this moment. He walked around, to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly. "I must be the luckiest guy in the world right now," Alan whispered into her ear.

* * *

**Will Haley and Jade get into a physical fight sooner or later?  
Will Beck and Alan get into a physical fight also?  
Are Beck and Jade truly over each other?**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

* * *

**If you're reading my other two stories: "Resurfaced Feelings or Swept Under the Rug" and/or "New Girl Walking,"**

**Then PLEASE help me out. I'm pretty stuck and got writer's block for those two stories. Please give me your suggestions on how those stories should develop. I have a general idea on how I'm gonna do it, but I love reading your suggestions and incorporating them. So please message me, leave a comment, or review. **

* * *

**School's been working me hard, so sorry for the delay in updates in all my stories. **


	3. You're my Ticket

_She's really dating Alan. Haley's step-brother._ Beck didn't know how to react to this. He couldn't determine if he should feel weird, sad, mad, irritated. It was hard t

"What's on your mind babe?" Haley asked Beck, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"Nothing, babe," he answered. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, to distract her.

She smiled at him. She loved his kisses. "So you know how i'm a part of the Hollywood Debutante group?"

Beck nodded, remembering her telling him about it on their first date.

"Well, my initiation is next month, and I was hoping you could be my escort." She peered up at him to see his reaction.

"What would I need to do?" Beck asked, before agreeing to this.

"You'd just have to come to dance practices to learn ballroom dancing to perform at the debutant," Haley answered, trying to making to sound like it wasn't a big commitment.

This sounded somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd heard about this debutante and practices before. It seemed like déjà vu. Beck shrugged it off. "I'm not so sure that's my style," Beck said.

"Please?" she begged. She pouted her lips, and she looked adorable like that.

Beck couldn't resist her cuteness. "Alright, alright."

"Yay!" she shrieked, she jumped on him and kissed him.

* * *

"Eeeeeeeee!" Cat screeched as she hugged Jade from behind. Jade was taken by surprise and flipped Cat, causing Cat to fall onto her but.

"What the hell Cat?! I told you never to touch me."

Robbie, Andre, Tori, and Beck walked to Cat and Jade.

"Cat, why are you on the floor?" Tori asked.

"Jade flipped her over. I saw her do it," Andre told everyone.

Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't like being crowded around like this.

Cat ignored how much her but hurt. "I saw Alan's Slap page last night!"

"And?" Jade asked.

"He tagged you in his status saying that he was at the happiest place on earth!" Cat told them.

"Whoa!" Robbie said, in disbelief.

"I know right?! How was bibble world?" Cat asked Jade.

Jade arched her left eyebrow. "What are you talking about Cat?"

Cat had a perplexed look on her face. "Didn't Alan take you to Bibble World?"

"No," Jade answered.

"But he said he was at the happiest place on earth," Cat said, confused. She cocked her her to the side, totally confused about which location.

"Cat, baby, I think he meant Disneyland," Andre explained.

"Yeah. You know," Robbie held his fingers in the air to do air quotes, "the happiest place on the earth. Disneyland."

Cat stared at all of them, from the ground. "Oh." It took her a while to figure it out. "I thought the happiest place on earth was Bibble world."

"So Alan took you to Disneyland? Did he pay for the tickets?" Tori asked.

_He took her to Disneyland. Wow. Every time I told her we should go to Disneyland she always complained about the kids and the heat. How the hell did he convince her to go?_ Beck thought to himself.

"No. We didn't have to pay for anything," Jade told them.

"How'd he manage to do that?" Beck asked.

"He's got connections," Jade answered.

"Waiting in line must have sucked," Andre said.

"We didn't have to wait in line. We just drove the golf cart to the front of the line and they let us cut," Jade explained.

"You guys got to drive a golf cart at disneyland?" Tori asked.

"Yeah. And then we ate at some Rose Garden."

"What?!" Tori exclaimed. "_The_ Rose Garden?" she asked, emphasizing the word "the." "That's where people have their weddings. It's expensive to rent that place out!" Tori told everyone.

_Wow, I would never be able to compete with the money Alan's got in his pocket. The fanciest and most expensive place Jade and I went to, was that one restaurant. But we used our ping pong money to pay for that and it was a whole group of us._ Beck thought to himself.

Jade shrugged. She didn't know much about disneyland and its perks.

"How the hell did he get you guys in there?!" Tori asked.

"Geez, what's up with the 21 questions?!" Jade asked, annoyed. She slammed her locker and walked away from them, totally irritated.

"Alan's got bank," Andre said.

"Tell me about it. Free disneyland. Golf cart. No lines. Rose Garden. That date should have costed him a 50,000 or something, to get that kind of special treatment," Tori said.

The bell rang and Tori, Beck, Andre, and Robbie all started to walk to class.

"Hey! What about me?!" Cat called out to them, still sitting on the floor. "You forgot me!" she called out again, but they didn't turn around.

Beck thought about Jade and Alan's date. _He took her to Disneyland… Disneyland!_ He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but he knew for a fact he was jealous. Jealous of what though? He wasn't sure if he was jealous about Alan dating Jade, or Alan spoiling Jade the way he did.

* * *

School finished, and as usual, Jade went to her locker to put her books away. Cat came to her being her bubbly self.

Jade took a quick glimpse at Cat, and went back to fixing her locker. "What?" she asked Cat.

Cat giggled. "Alan's here again, with a limo."

Jade slammed her locker. She was annoyed that Alan didn't even give her a head's up. She walked straight to the parking lot and saw Alan standing next to the limousine. She stopped and stood right before him. She crossed her arms over her chest. Alan simpered, looking pleased to see her.

"You stalking me now?" Jade asked bluntly.

Alan snickered. "Nah. Just wanted to see you again," he said, candidly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "What do you want Alan?"

"I thought we could go grab a bite to eat?" he asked, hopeful.

"No," she answered quickly.

"And why not?" he asked, interested to know.

"One, I don't feel like eating out. Two, I drove my car to school, and I don't want to leave it here. And Three, I don't like you," Jade answered and shined him her fake smile.

"Ok. That's fair, but I got a solution to your points," he told her. Jade arched her right brow, curious as to what we was going to say. "First, we don't have to go with the limousine. We can go in your car. Second, I can cook you something, gluten-free. And third, well, let's be honest, I know you're starting to like me," he said, arrogantly.

Jade scoffed. "As if," she replied, in response to the last thing he said. Though, she did have a soft spot for gluten-free food.

He looked at her with those same blue misty eyes, that she found herself getting lost in a couple times. It was hard to resist those puppy eyes.

Jade rolled her eyes, regretting what she was about to say next. "Fine! But I'm driving, I get to pick what we eat, and it'll be at my house. I don't want to see that hag, you call your step-sister."

Alan held up his hands, in a surrender gesture. "Alright. That's fine with me. I'll tell my driver to leave."

Alan walked to the driver's window and informed the driver of his plans. Jade didn't wait for him. She walked over to her car, not looking back, and expecting him to follow. He followed her quickly. She got into her car and closed the door. When she put it in drive, the doors automatically locked. She rolled the windows down, just a little bit.

Alan stood outside, waiting for her to open the door. He knocked on the window. "You gonna let me in?"

"I thought it would be fun if you chased, while I ran," she said, in a menacing tone.

"You can't be serious," Alan replied, starting to get worried.

Jade gave him a malicious smile and winked at him. She pressed her foot on the gas pedal and her car jerked forward. She had her eyes on him the whole time, enjoying his worried expression on his face. She slammed the breaks, not even having her body jerk. She saw his worried expression turn into a sign of relief. She took pleasure in messing around with him. She smirked at him and unlocked the doors to let him in. He jumped into the car quickly, before she had the chance to drive off with one of his legs still hanging out. She drove out of the parking lot, and looked at him. She let out a big laugh.

"You took it too far West," Alan said.

Jade continued to laugh. "Relax Michael," she replied, calling him by his last name since he did it.

"Just remember West, I'm cooking your food," he reminded her, while flashing her a deceiving smile.

Jade rolled her eyes, realizing he was right.

"Let's go to the grocery store," he told her.

* * *

"Nice house, West," he said, standing outside of her house, holding the grocery bags.

Jade walked past him to unlock the door. He followed her quickly, into the house. He noticed her house being filled with antiques and everything being dark colored.

"The kitchen's in here," she called out to him, walking into the kitchen from the parlor.

He followed her and observed the contrast from the living room to the kitchen. The living room was so dark, but the kitchen was brightly decorated with modern appliances. Jade set her bag down on the counter and sat down on the stool. Alan placed the grocery bags on the counter. He took the groceries out of the bag, one by one.

"So what's on the menu, peasant?" Jade asked, with a smirk on her face.

Alan raised a brow at her. "Peasant?"

Jade shrugged innocently. "You're cooking me dinner, which is what peasants did. So-"

"So, that gives you a right to call me a peasant?" Alan continued on.

Jade nodded with an overly satisfied look on her face.

Alan ignored it. "Where do you keep your pots and pans?" he asked, looking around the kitchen.

"It's in bottom cabinets," Jade answered. She informed him of where he could find things he needed in the kitchen.

Alan began cooking and Jade just sat there, observing him. He looked really relaxed and had a flow in the kitchen, that professional chefs had. There were small moments when Jade found him attractive. There's just something about a man knowing his way around the kitchen that is just so hot. Though, if anyone ever asked she'd never admit, especially not to him.

Jade got the plates and set them for two, with utensils and cups, on the dinner table. She set his across hers. He carried the pan over to the plates and put an appropriate amount of for a serving. He placed the pan back on the stove and joined Jade at the dinner table.

"Dig in," he said as he took his seat.

Jade grabbed her fork and took a bite of the gluten free carbonara pasta. "Mmm," she sounded as she indulged its rich taste.

Alan chuckled and took a bite from his plate.

It was growing quiet and Jade felt the need to break the silence.

"Are you some closet chef or something?" she asked, taking another bite of the pasta.

"No. I don't even know what a closet chef is. I just like cooking," he replied.

"You didn't have a maid cooking for you?" she asked, bluntly.

"I did. We had a chef, Pedro, and he always made cooking look so fun. It was entertaining to watch him cook. He made me want to be a chef. He taught me everything I know about cooking," he explained.

Jade continued eating. "You want to be a chef?"

"Yeah, but my mom would never approve, so I just call it a hobby," he told her.

"Why doesn't she want you to be a chef?" Jade asked.

Alan shrugged. "I guess because she doesn't think it pays well. Don't get me wrong. My mom isn't 'money faced'. She just wants me to be well off. And she thinks cooking is just some silly arts thing," he explained.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I know what you mean," she said, subtly.

Alan arched his brow, curious. "What do you mean?"

Jade swallowed the pasta in her mouth. "My dad and I… well, let's just say we don't see eye to eye. He thinks creative people are… stupid and that me singing and acting is just a waste of my time," she told him.

"And your mom?"

Jade shrugged. "She doesn't really care. She's just all about her new life with her boyfriend." Jade took sip of her water. "You really wanna be a chef?"

Alan nodded.

"Then fuck what your mom thinks. Just do what you wanna do. It's your life, you know," Jade encouraged him.

Alan admired her courage. He smiled at her, liking her attitude towards life. "Is that what you did?"

Jade nodded. "I auditioned for Hollywood Arts without my parents knowing and then told them I was going there after my first day. My parents didn't really pay much attention to me. Dad was a work-a-holic and mom always spent her time spending my dad's money. She's not a gold digger. She just did it to piss my dad off."

"How did your dad feel about your piercings?" Alan asked her, pointing at his eyebrow.

"I asked my parents if I could pierce my nose. They said no. I did it anyways, and decided to get an eyebrow piercing and tattoo along with it. I got a kick out of the expression they had on their faces when I came home that night," Jade said, laughing. "It was the first time in long time that they actually paid attention to me," she said, softly.

Alan picked up on the sadness in her tone. He decided not to ask her about it. "I like your piercings and tattoo," he told her, trying to brighten up the tone.

"Really?" Jade asked with right brow arched. Alan nodded. "Most people find me scary because of it."

Alan shook his head. "Nah. Gives you character. Like your home."

Jade laughed. "Creeped out by my parlor?"

"Nah. I like the darkness," he answered.

"Sure, big boy," she said, teasing him. "If you like the dark, then you'd probably love my room," she said, trying to scare him off.

Alan smirked at her. "Is that an invitation?"

Jade scoffed. "As if I'd let you into my room, skeez!"

Alan chuckled. They were both done with their dinner. He picked up the plates and headed to the sink. He began washing the dishes. Jade was impressed. _He cooks and cleans_, she thought to herself. Those were qualities every woman wanted in a man. Personally, Jade liked him being like a servant.

He put the dishes away and grabbed the pint of ice cream he put in the fridge. He removed the lid and grabbed two spoons. He scooped up the ice cream onto the spoon and took a bite. He walked over to her and held it off.

Jade shook her head. "No thanks. I don't like chocolate ice cream, or nuts in my ice cream."

"It's drumstick flavored ice cream. Who doesn't like drumstick flavored ice cream?" he asked.

"Me," she answered.

"Try it," he persuaded, holding the pint in front of her.

"No!"

Alan scooped up ice cream onto the spoon. "C'mon."

"No!"

Alan shined a devious smile. "What was that?" he asked, pretending he didn't hear what she said.

"No-"

Alan shoved the spoon into her mouth when she opened her mouth to say "no." Jade was forced to swallow the ice cream. Alan chuckled, while Jade glared at him. "Oh, you think you're funny, eh?"

Alan continued to laugh and nodded.

Jade scooped up some ice cream and threw the ice cream into Alan's face.

Alan's jaw dropped. "You wanna go there, West?" he asked, rivaling her.

Jade smirked. "Bring it on, Michael!"

They both jotted for the pint that sat on the counter. Jade grabbed a hold of it and started to scoop the ice cream into her hands. She threw the ice cream and aimed it at his face. Alan tried to duck, but got some of it in his hair. He ran to Jade and started to tickle her. He grabbed the pint and started rubbing some ice cream on her face. Alan had his arm around her, keeping her in place while he spread the cie cream on her. They both laughed, enjoying this. They were having a great and fun time together, which is something Jade never pictured in her head.

"Ah-hem."

Jade and Alan stopped, being interrupted by someone. They looked to see who it was.

"What are you doing here mom?" Jade asked, being taken off guard.

"I just dropped by to remind you that debutante practice starts tomorrow, after school," her mom answered.

"You could have called."

"You wouldn't have answered. I gotta go," her mom said.

"Of course you do," Jade said, softly. Alan looked at Jade. He could see that she was forcing an indifferent expression.

"You and Beck better be there on time tomorrow," her mom told her.

"Wait, what? Why do I have to go with Beck?" Jade asked.

"You wrote his name down on the application last year," her mom told her.

"Beck and I broke up. Plus, I don't want to do this stupid debutante thing," Jade told her mom, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jadelyn West," her mom said her name in a stern voice. "We compromised this remember? If you become a debutante, your father and I support you in attending Juilliard," her mom reminded her.

Jade remembered, but she didn't have a partner. Her and Beck broke up. She didn't have anyone to be her partner and she didn't want to ask him. "I don't have a partner, mom."

"I'll be your partner," Alan spoke up.

Jade looked at him. "Why?"

"My mom is apart of the debutante committee anyways. She'll be happy to hear I'm participating," Alan told her.

"Your mother? Who's you mother?" Jade's mom asked him.

"Janice Michael. I'm sorry. She just re-married. Janice Michael Ferguson," he corrected himself.

"Your mother is the president of the Hollywood debutant?" she asked to confirm.

"Yes, ma'am. My name is Alan Michael." He held out his hand to shake hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. West."

"Same here," she replied, observing him. She took a good look at him.

"I'll go into the parlor and let you two ladies have some privacy," he said, exiting the kitchen.

"I like this boy. Smart choice Jade," her mom told her. "I like this boyfriend better than the last one."

Jade rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend, mom!"

"Why not? He's so much more civilize than the other one."

"His name is Beck and he was civilize. You were just never around to witness it."

Her mom ignored that. "Be there with Alan tomorrow, after school. Don't be late! I'll update your profile information tonight. Bye, sweetie," she said, as she walked out the door.

Alan returned to the kitchen, smirking at her.

"What are you smirking about?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"I guess we'll be spending more time together than you planned for."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I just want to go to Juilliard. I'm just using you. You're my ticket to Juilliard," she told him, trying to sound harsh.

"I don't object to your use of me," he told her, in a pompous tone.

Jade rolled her eyes again and scoffed. Alan looked forward to spending more time with her and it was bonus that he was actually participating in something his mom wanted him to join for a while now. Jade just viewed it as a way for her to go to Juilliard.

* * *

**Will Alan turn this debutante thing into something Jade can enjoy? **  
**How will Jade react when she finds Haley there with Beck?**  
**Will Jade confront Beck and Haley about it?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

**Give me reviews/comments. **  
**I like to know what you guys think about it.**


	4. Take the Lead

"Hey Jade!" Cat screeched, as she walked next to Jade in the hallway.

"Hey," Jade replied, continuing to walk out of the building, since school was over.

Cat followed her. "Wanna hang out?" she asked.

"I can't. I-" Jade stopped herself. She didn't want people to know about her debutant practices or participation. She had an image to maintain, and she wasn't going to let debutant events taint it.

"What?" Cat asked Jade, interested in why Jade couldn't hang out.

"I-" Jade struggled to find a legitimate excuse.

Cat observed Jade, curiously. She wondered why Jade was acting weird.

"Hey," Alan greeted Jade and Cat, as he stood across them.

Cat giggled. "Oh! You guys have a date. You should have just said that!" Cat laughed to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Cat walked away leaving Jade and Alan alone.

_He's a lifesaver!_ Jade thought to herself.

Alan furrowed his eyebrows. "What was that about?" he asked Jade.

"She wanted to hang out but I didn't want to tell her about my practices," Jade answered him.

Alan thought it was strange for her to not want people to know about it. "Why don't you want people to know?" he asked.

"I have an image, you know!" she exclaimed.

Alan thought it was funny when she got frustrated. He held his hands up to surrender. "Ok. Ok. I parked my car over there," Alan said pointing at the end of the parking lot.

Jade walked in that direction. Alan followed her. When she reached the area he pointed, she turned around and asked him which was his car.

He pointed at a classic black matte finish convertible. She was impressed, and she loved convertibles and guys who drove convertible.

* * *

"Stop over at Jet Brew," Jade instructed Alan.

"But we're going to be late to practice," Alan reminded her.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I need coffee if I'm gonna torture myself for the next two hours. And it's not even the good kind of torture."

"I never knew there was a good kind of torture," Alan commented. He glanced over at her, but she ignored him.

They stopped over at Jet Brew and picked up a two cups of coffee. He paid for it, which pleased Jade. She loved guys who paid for her. She was shock to discover he ordered the same drink as her, before she order her regular. He took his coffee black with two sugars.

"You really like black coffee with two sugars?" Jade asked, curious. She wanted to know if he really did like it, or he just ordered it to impress her.

Alan nodded. "Coffee can actually be good for you, if you take it black."

"Then why add the two sugars?"

"I usually drink rich coffee black, with no sweeteners. Jet Brew doesn't serve rich black coffee, so I add the two sugars," Alan explained to her.

She was offended by him insulting Jet Brew. Jet Brew was like her second home. She scoffed. "Jet Brew does have rich coffee!" she exclaimed.

Alan chuckled to himself. It was amusing to him, to see her worked up over this. "You've never tasted coffee from Costa Rica huh?"

Jade shook her head. She actually haven't tasted coffee from anywhere that wasn't available in the United States.

"It's one of the best coffee around. You can take it black with no sugar or milk," Alan informed her.

She was amazed at how informed he was about coffee. She never took him for a coffee drinker. On their drive to practice, she listened to him talk about the different brands of coffee he's tasted over the years. Surprisingly, she paid attention and didn't get annoyed.

* * *

They arrived at the banquet hall. They hurried to practice, realizing they were thirty minutes late. Jade tripped on one of the stair steps, and nearly slammed her face against the stairs. Luckily, Alan caught her, before her face touched the steps. He got a good grip of her and didn't let go of her until she settled herself firmly. They both laughed at that incident.

They opened the door to the banquet room, laughing out loud. An older woman stood in the front, while everyone else sat down in chairs. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Alan and Jade. Alan and Jade tried to stifle their laugh.

"Excuse me, this is closed practice," a lady told Jade and Alan, in a stern tone.

"Hello Mrs. Kinsley," Alan greeted the older lady.

Mrs. Kinsley put her glasses on to get a good vision who it was. It took her a few seconds to realize it was Alan. Mrs. Kinsley was a close friend of his mother.

"Oh! Why, hello Alan!" she greeted him back. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yeah!" a voice shrieked. Haley presented herself to Jade and Alan. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" she demanded.

"Debutant practice," Alan answered. "Jade is going to be a debutant."

"Oh! Alright. I already took roll call. Let me just check you off," Mrs. Kinsley said. She grabbed the paper with the list of debutants. "Ahh! Here you are. Jadelyn West," she said as she checked her off on the attendance sheet. "Where is your partner, Beck Oliver?" she asked.

Before Jade or Alan could answer and explain, Haley stood up to speak out. "Excuse me! No! Beck Oliver is my partner!" she shouted. "He's right here!" she grabbed his arm and forced him to stand up next to her. He stood up and waved at Mrs. Kinsley and everyone else. He felt really awkward at the moment.

Jade gaped at Beck and Haley. It was too hard for her to believe.

"I'm actually her partner, Mrs. Kinsley," Alan informed her, and everyone else.

"Oh yes! That's right. I see the correction on the sheet. My apologies. Ok, you two go ahead and have a seat. I'm just giving my introduction and information."

Unexpectedly, Alan grabbed Jade's hand and guided her to the seats. The only seat available were two seats in the front row. To their dismay, Haley sat in the seat next to it and Beck sat on the other side. Alan took his seat next to Haley and Jade sat next to Alan, on his other side.

Beck took note of Alan and Jade holding hands before they sat down and their laughing entrance. It shocked him to see her laughing like that. He hadn't seen her laugh like that since they went out. He felt a little annoyed seeing them hold hands. He wasn't sure if he was jealous. He was only certain that he didn't like it one bit.

Mrs. Kinsley explained the details of the practices and what they should know and look out for. The information explanation took the whole two hours, so they didn't start dance practice yet.

"That's it," Mrs. Kinsley wrapped up. "We'll start dancing tomorrow, so bring your dancing shoes."

Everyone got up and got ready to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Michael and Ms. West," she called out to Alan and Jade. They stopped and faced her. "Don't be late."

* * *

Everyone exited to the parking lot. Beck gawked at Alan and Jade. It disgusted him to see Alan's hand placed on the small of Jade's back. She didn't appear to be bothered by it. Beck expected her to shove him off, but that moment never came.

When they reached the parking lot, Alan and Jade went straight to Alan's convertible. Haley scurried over to them. "Hey!" she shouted at them.

Jade and Alan turned around to see what she wanted.

"Why are you guys here?" she demanded, sounding like a little brat.

"Haley, we don't have time for your brat tantrum," Alan told her. He turned and continued walking with Jade.

Haley scoffed and crossed her arms as she glared at Alan and Jade.

Beck decided to ignore Alan and Jade and not let them bring down him or Haley. He stood in front Haley to block her view of Jade and Alan. "Why so pouty?" he asked, in a playful tone.

Her pout slowly formed into a smile. She couldn't be mad when she looked at Beck. It just made her wanna smile. "C'mon. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and got into Beck's car.

After practice, they went to the movies and threw popcorn at people. She'd wanted to do that for a long time, but Beck would always stop her. After the movies Alan took her to some cafés around Hollywood that he thought was good. They taste-tested coffee for hours. They didn't end their date till 2 in the morning. That's when the caffeine wore out and they crashed.

* * *

The next morning he drove to her house to give her a cup of coffee and scone. She loved being brought coffee without her asking first. He insisted to drop her off since they had to attend practice afterwards. She didn't resist, since she didn't like driving in the daylight and she loved his convertible. When she hopped out of the car he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jade liked that Alan wasn't in a rush to always kiss her.

Jade entered the classroom looking brighter than usual. She glided to her seat and gracefully sat down, setting her bag beside her. Usually Jade would throw her bad next to her chair and sunk onto her seat. Today was different.

"What's up with you?" Tori asked, finding Jade's behavior strange. She started to think on whether she should be afraid or not.

Jade grinned at Tori. "Nothing," she answered. "Isn't today just… great?" she asked.

Everyone looked at each other, finding Jade's behavior incredulous. It was so unlike her. Tori and Robbie worried if she killed someone.

Cat giggled, assuming that she knew why Jade was in a good mood. "You had a fun date with Alan, huh?" Cat asked.

Jade's grin grew wider, as she nodded in response.

Beck rolled his eyes, annoyed and irritated. He ignored Jade's peppy attitude. He never thought he'd feel this, but – right now – he missed Jade's bitchy attitude. It was something he grew to be comfortable with. This happy-go-lucky attitude was a strange feeling he didn't want to endure.

* * *

"Hey Jade," Beck shouted out at Jade, hoping to stop her in the hallway.

She turned around and waited for him to catch up to her. Beck was a bit weirded out to see Jade with a smile on her face. "Yeah?"

He caught up to her. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what he was asking. "About what?"

"About the debutant. I promised you that I would be your partner-"

Jade interrupted him. "Whatever. You already know why I signed up for it in the first place."

He remembered. He knew how much she wanted to go to Julliard and how determined she was to get her parents' acceptance and money to pay for it. He wanted to help her get there, which is why he agreed to it. "Why didn't you remind me?" he inquired.

"Because we broke up!" Jade reminded him. "Plus, you ended up being that brat's partner." She rolled her eyes when she mentioned Haley.

Beck didn't know how to respond. He realized he couldn't say anything that could justify this. "Why'd you ask Alan?"

Beck's questions agitated Jade. She admitted that she never wanted Alan to be her partner in the first place, but she didn't want him to know that. "Why'd you agree to be Haley's partner?" Jade answered his question with a question. She always did that, and she knew it annoyed him.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. Even though they weren't together and they were dating other people, Jade still managed to frustrate him. "Why do you always answer my question with a question?" he asked her back.

"Whatever!" she shouted at him. She walked away from him, to avoid a fight, which she definitely wasn't in the mood for.

Beck thought about following her, but decided it would be best if he didn't. They were both not in the mood to argue. He had no plans to argue with her, but he should have known better.

* * *

Jade walked out of the school building and out to the parking lot.

Beck walked up to Jade. "Hey, you need a lift?" he offered.

"Why?" Jade asked, thinking he was up to something.

"We're going to the same place, so I thought, why not ask Jade if she wanted a ride," Beck told her, trying to sound casual.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?" she asked again, still thinking there was something he wasn't tell her.

Beck scoffed. "You know, only _you_ would question why someone would do something nice for someone else!" He put an emphasis on _you_. He was beginning to get agitated and he could see that she was, too.

On cue, Alan pulled up in his convertible, wearing aviator glasses. Jade took note of how attractive he looked. He had a button down black and white flannel on and his hair was loose.

"Hey hot stuff," he greeted her.

Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't appreciate the name calling, but she enjoyed the compliment. She hopped into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

Beck stood there, watching Jade get in the car. He just stared; not saying anything.

"Hey Beck," Alan greeted Beck.

Beck forced a smile. "Hey," Beck greeted back.

Alan looked at Jade. "Ready West?"

Jade lifted both of her eyebrows implying a "yes, I am." Alan waved at Beck, and then drove off.

Beck watched them drive away, feeling a bit out of place. It was hard to determine if he was jealous and what exactly he was jealous of. On one hand, he loved Jade, but as a friend. He wanted her to be happy, and he could see that Alan made her happy. Plus, he was dating Haley. Sure, Haley was a brat, but Beck found himself enjoying her company and never regretted a moment he spent with her. She made him happy. On the other hand, Alan was spoiling Jade, which is something Beck couldn't do when they were dating before. He wasn't the richest guy around, so he couldn't buy her everything she wanted, even though he wanted to. Now that Alan's doing that for Jade and sees that it makes her happy, Beck acknowledges that he's a bit envious of Alan.

* * *

"Go to Jet Brew. I need coffee," Jade ordered Alan.

Alan chortled to himself. "I like how you didn't say please, or ask, for that matter," he said sarcastically. Jade glared at him. He felt her burning stare and took his eyes off the road to beam at her. She rolled her eyes in response. "Relax. I knew you were you gonna ask, so I stopped over there, before I picked you up." He pointed at the cup holders in between their seats. "It's right there."

Jade felt dumb for not noticing the coffee cups there, but then she made herself feel better, because the cup holders were below and she had no reason to look below. She sipped her coffee and made an "ahh," sound with a satisfied grin. She appreciated Alan bringing her coffee without her having to ask beforehand, but she was too prideful to thank him for it.

* * *

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Mrs. Kinsley called out to grab everyone's attention. "We will begin the waltz today."

Then guys groaned while the girls cheered, except Jade of course. She groaned along with the guys.

They were first taught where to place their hands. Alan held up his left hand, and Jade placed her right hand in his. Jade took note of how soft his hands were. It was so different from what she'd been used to for the past three years. Beck's hands were roughed but Alan's hands were so soft and smooth. She assumed it had to do with Beck being a hard workingman, while Alan being a spoiled kid not ever needing to raise a finger for a task.

Alan placed his right hand gently on the bottom of her shoulder blade. Jade rested her arm over his, and positioned her hand on his right shoulder.

Alan laughed and Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" she asked.

"Your arm is supposed to be as light a feather on my shoulder," Alan said.

Jade didn't understand what he meant. "So?"

"Your arm feels like a stone!" he joked.

Jade scoffed and glowered at him. Mrs. Kinsley walked around to adjust each couple's position. She reached Jade and Alan. "No, no, dear. Your arm needs to be as light as a feather." She picked up Jade's arm and gently placed it over Alan's arm. She walked away, and Alan tried his hardest to stifle his laugh.

"Shut up!" Jade told him. She resumed to glower, but he continued to laugh.

After fixing the starting position, Mrs. Kinsley instructed them to start their dance steps. She demonstrated the quick, quick, slow movement. Each couple began trying it, as Mrs. Kinsley walked around again to correct any mistakes.

Alan took a step toward Jade, but Jade did that same. "Don't you know I'm supposed to lead?" Alan asked Jade.

"Why can't I?" she asked, back.

"It's the gentleman's job," he answered.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's the 21st century! Women are allowed to lead dances now."

"Gentlemen. You need to lead your lady. Show her you know what you're doing. Women like that," Mrs. Kinsley said.

Alan snickered and Jade just rolled her eyes in response. She obliged and allowed him to lead. Alan was smooth, and guided her dance steps. Jade was a dancer, so she picked it up quickly.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Beck and Haley were struggling. Beck was a dancer, but not this kind of dance. He tried to lead and follow the dance steps Mrs. Kinsley taught, but he struggled and stepped on Haley's foot a few times.

By the ninth time he stepped on her foot, she yelped out in pain, holding her toes in her hand to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry, babe," he apologized.

"Ugh!" she shouted. "Just let me lead!" They repositioned and Haley lead the way. Beck followed her lead, and managed to not step on her toes. He made a mental note to practice this on his own when he got home.

* * *

"Take me home!" Jade commanded, when she got into Alan's car. "I want to shower!" she exclaimed.

"I take that, as we're not gonna hang out?" Alan asked, sounding hopeful.

"Nope!" Jade answered.

"How about I whip you up a home cooked meal while you shower?" Alan offered. He didn't want to end his time with her. He liked her, a lot and he wanted to spend time with her as much as he could.

"As if I'm going to let you within close proximities to me while I'm showering."

Alan laughed. Peeping at her had never crossed his mind. That didn't matter though, because he was a gentleman, and he respected her. "C'mon, West. I'll make it gluten free again, and I promise I won't peep."

"Nooo!" she shouted at him. She looked away from him and out at the window.

Alan pulled over to the side. Jade wondered what he was doing. He put the car in park and faced her. "Please West?" he begged. Jade looked at him, and noticed him looking at her with those eyes of his; the same piercing blue eyes that she couldn't say no to. It was hard not to admire those blue eyes. She could get lost them, too easily. It took her a few seconds to agree to his offer, which made him a happy man.

* * *

**What will happen when Jade's showering?  
Will Beck seek help to learn the waltz? From who, though?  
Will Beck figure out his true feelings about Jade and Alan? **

**Stay tuned to find out. **

**Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.  
Tell me what you guys thought about this Chapter.**

**If you guys want something to happen in future chapters,  
then please, let me know by a review or private message!**

* * *

**By the way, did you guys read my first One Shot: **

**"Two LA Boys, a Moose, and a Weird Girl"**

**If you haven't, then read it and leave a review! **


	5. Cute Kisses vs Surprise Kisses

Jade made sure her bathroom door was locked. She even grabbed a chair and set it against the doorknob, just to make sure. She wasn't going to take any chances with Alan. After all, she just met the guy.

Meanwhile, Alan prepared dinner for them in the kitchen. He made no attempt to sneak a peak. He respected Jade and women for that matter. He baked gluten free pizza from scratch. The dough was purely homemade and gluten free. After he made the dough, it occurred to him that he hadn't asked her what she was on her pizza. He decided to surprise her and throw in some bacon, ranch, and chicken.

When Jade opened her bathroom door she immediately smelt the amazing scent from the dough. It made her mouth watery. She wanted to go downstairs to see the dish he prepared, but she reminded herself that she was still wearing a towel. She went into her bedroom and searched through her closet to find something to wear. She threw on black house shorts and an off-the-shoulder shirt. She figured she was at home and she had no one to impress. She stared at herself in the mirror, and thought that there was something missing. She applied her make-up, as fast as she could. The smell started to seep through her door. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and thought she looked average. She didn't want Alan to think that she wanted to impress him.

She entered the kitchen and saw Alan setting down a dish of pizza on the table. He set up the plates, utensils, and cups on the table also.

He noticed her standing. "Oh, hey. You're just in time." He pulled out a chair and gestured for her to sit down. She walked over and sat down. He scooted her chair in and walked over to his seat.

"I thought you were going to cook me gluten free food?" Jade asked.

"The dough is gluten free," Alan informed her. "Let me know how it tastes."

Jade cut herself a slice and took a bite of the pizza. It was delicious. She'd never tasted pizza this good. It made her want to never ever eat any other kind pizza. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

Alan loved seeing her eat the food he prepared. He'd never been able to cook for anyone. He was glad that Jade was the first and only person to taste his creations.

* * *

"What do you need help with?" Tori asked Beck. Beck called Tori and Andre to meet at Tori's house.

"I need help in dancing," Beck told them.

"You're one of the best dancers I know, man," Andre said.

"Not for the waltz!" Beck replied.

Andre and Tori looked at each other and laughed out loud.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon guys. I'm serious!"

"Why do you need help with the waltz?" Tori asked, trying not to laugh.

"Because I'm Haley's partner for her debutante event and we have to waltz, but I have no idea how to waltz," Beck informed them.

Andre and Tori laughed even harder this time. They'd never picture Beck being a part of a debutante or dancing the waltz.

"Ok. Ok. We'll help you," Tori finally said, when she stopped laughing.

Tori and Andre knew how to waltz and taught their style to Beck. Unfortunately, their style differed from the way Mrs. Kinsley taught it. Beck showed them, and Andre and Tori adjusted to follow Mrs. Kinsley's way.

Still, Beck couldn't grasp it. It was too hard. He repeatedly stepped on Tori's foot and Andre's a few times. It didn't help when Andre and Tori laugh at him. He got frustrated and gave up.

"I'm never going to get this!" Beck whined. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should but Haley pillow slippers," Tori offered.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because her feet are gonna get swollen!" Tori answered. Andre and Tori laughed again at Beck. It took a few moments for him to understand the joke. He was just not in the mood.

* * *

They finished eating and Alan cleaned the dishes again, while Jade watched. She admitted she liked how he knew his way around the kitchen. It was really attractive.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch, facing each other. He brewed them some coffee.

"Why are you still here?" Jade asked him.

Alan shrugged and shined her a smile. "Because I know you want me to be here," he answered. He was so full of himself sometimes.

Jade scoffed, but she looked at Alan's eyes. His blue misty eyes were so mesmerizing. It made it hard to be mad at him. "You're so annoying!"

"And yet, I'm still here!" he replied and laughed.

Jade rolled her eyes. He was so pompous. It made her sick. But then she just gazed into those blue eyes and her irritation subsided.

"Did you decorate the house yourself?" Alan asked.

"Nah. My mom picked wanted an antique feel for the living room, and brightness in the kitchen. I love the darkness in the living room. It's comfortable," Jade told him. She relaxed onto the couch and took a sip of her coffee. It was delicious. He could cook and make a fine cup of coffee.

"You don't like bright colors?" Alan asked.

Jade scoffed. She hates brightly colored colors. It just wasn't her taste. "Of course I do. Can't you tell by the variety of colorful clothes I wear," she responded, sarcastically.

Alan laughed at her sarcasm. "You know what you need?"

"What? A house to myself without high headed guys like you in it?" she replied with her bitchy attitude. She flashed a bright fake smile at him.

That only made Alan chuckle. "No. You need a little brightness in your life." An idea came to his mind that he imagined she'd either love or hate. It was a fifty-fifty chance.

* * *

The next day at practice Mrs. Kinsley taught them the box dance.

Jade quit being difficult and let Alan lead. After all, he was a great dancer and he'd been waltzing for years. He was smooth on the dance floor, and guided Jade gracefully in their box movement.

Meanwhile, Beck found this box dance even more difficult. Haley grew frustrated with him and him stepping on her toes. She was beginning to make her toes swollen. She wanted to yell at him, but the expression on his face when he apologized stopped her.

"Mr. Oliver, you must guide your lady in a box," Mrs. Kinsley instructed him.

She place her hands on both of their shoulders to guide them around the box. It definitely helped him with the direction of where to move their bodies, but he was still confused with the foot movement. He wasn't sure which foot was supposed to be used for the next step.

* * *

As soon as practice was over Alan and Jade sat in his car, debating on what to do tonight.

"You want to go dancing?" Alan asked.

"We just spent the last two hours dancing!" she pointed out. Clearly, she didn't want to do anymore dancing.

"Are you hungry?"

Jade shook her head. They grabbed a bite to eat before they went to practice and she was pretty full from it.

"Bowling?"

"And where some rental shoes that a billion people have tried on? No, thanks!" The thought of shoving her foot into a shoe that a bunch of people already wore disgusted her.

"I'll buy us a new pair," he offered.

"No!" she yelled at him.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," he said. He sat there, thinking of other things he could do.

"I'll call Cat." Jade grabbed her phone and dialed Cat's number.

"Cat?" Jade greeted. She usually greeted her that way.

"Hiiiiii Jade!" Cat screeched. Even Alan could hear her.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked, praying that she was doing something fun and that her and Alan could join.

"I'm playing cards with Tori, Andre, and Robbie at Tori's house," Cat informed her. "Wanna come and play with us?"

"Ugh, yeah. I'm gonna bring Alan, too," Jade told Cat.

"Oh. Ok. We'll wait for you guys to-"

Jade hung up the phone of Cat, which is another thing she usually did to Cat over the phone. "We're going to Tori's."

"I like how you didn't even ask if I could join," Alan said, sarcastically. He started his engine.

"I did!" Jade shouted at him.

"West, you told them. You didn't ask first."

"Whatever," Jade replied. She never did ask someone for permission. She promptly told people what she was going to do and did it. She didn't care about having to ask.

"Alright West," he replied.

* * *

"Hey guys," Tori greeted Jade and Alan at the door. "Come in." She gestured for them to enter.

"Hi! Hi! Hi!" Cat greeted them in her high pitchy voice.

There were two seat available and they were across the table, at the end. One was next to Robbie and the other was next to Cat. Jade took the seat next to Cat, and Alan took the seat next to Robbie. Alan and Jade were seated, facing each other, at the ends of the round table with a bit of a gap between them. On the other side of Cat was Andre, then Tori, and lastly Robbie. The six of them formed a half circle.

"What are we playing?" Jade asked.

"Hold 'em," Cat answered.

Jade grinned. Poker: Texas Hold 'Em was Jade's favorite card game. She was always lucky. "Yes!"

"Ugh! You're gonna win all the candy!" Andre complained.

"Is she that good?" Alan asked the gang.

"Are you kidding? Jade almost always wins at this game," Tori informed Alan.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to knock you off your throne, West," Alan told Jade. He was being his usual arrogant, egotistical self.

Jade scoffed. She didn't find him a threat. "Dream on!"

Tori shuffled the cards and set up for a round.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Robbie asked.

"We were at-" Alan began but stopped when he felt a kick on his shin. He stopped speaking immediately. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"We were eating at In-and-Out," Jade covered up. She didn't want her friends to know about the debutant.

"I love their burgers!" Cat shrieked.

Everyone picked up their cards to check their hand. Tori revealed the flop. Everyone was in except Robbie.

"So, you guys getting serious, huh?" Tori asked in teasing way.

Jade flushed. "What?" she exclaimed.

Alan chuckled when he looked up at Jade and noticed her cheeks tinted with a shade of dark shade of pink.

"Yeah, you guys have been on a date every day for the past week," Cat said.

"Cat!" Jade yelled at her. She regretted telling Cat about spending time with Alan.

Alan was flattered after learning that Jade told someone about their dates.

"What-ty?" Cat asked, not realizing that she did something wrong.

Jade rolled her eyes. She saved her breath by not saying anything. Tori revealed the next card.

"Shoot, I'm out," Andre said.

"Me too," Cat followed up.

"Same here," Tori said.

That left Jade and Alan. "Looks like it's only me and you, West," Alan said to Jade. He smirked at her.

Jade snickered. She had a good hand and was sure that he couldn't beat her. "Bring it on, Alan! I raise you ten peanut butter cups." She shoved ten peanut butter cups to the middle of the table. Alan also put forth the same amount.

Tori turned over the next card. Jade grinned at Alan as soon as she saw the card.

"Ready to turn over the cards?" Tori asked Alan and Jade.

Jade picked up her two cards and threw them down at the table. "Read 'em and weep." She had two Jacks and there was a Jack in the flop. She played a three of kind.

"Wow, West. That's pretty good," he told her. Jade bent over the table to pulled the candies toward her but Alan grabbed her arm and to stop her. "But not too good." He flipped over his two cards. He held two Aces with an Ace in the flop. He also played a three of kind, but Aces were always higher than Jacks.

Her jaw dropped, and she slugged back to her seat. She crossed her arms over her chest, obviously mad. Alan laughed. "Don't be mad West," he told her. He grabbed the candies from the center of the table. Everyone was shocked that he actually beat her.

"I don't want to play anymore," Jade said.

"Let's play 'gold fish'!" Cat screeched.

Andre gave Cat a weird look. "Cat, baby, it's called 'go fish'."

Cat cocked her head to the right, looking puzzled.

"It's called 'go fish' because when you don't have the card you have to go fish for another card," Tori explained to Cat.

"So it's not 'gold fish'?" Cat asked.

Every shook their head. "Oh…" Cat said, still not understanding. Tori shuffled the cards and set up for go fish.

"Do you have a 3?" Robbie asked Tori.

"Nope, go fish," she replied.

Robbie groaned and picked up a card from the pile of cards on the center of the table.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat exclaimed. "I get it. Go Fish! Because you go fish for the card." she giggled and everyone gave her the usual look they gave Cat.

* * *

"Babe…" Haley said in her cute voice.

"Yeah, babe?" Beck responded.

"Can you take some dancing lessons on the side?" she begged.

Beck didn't have the money to take dance lessons on the side, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"Please?" she begged. She pouted her lips and Beck couldn't say no. She looked too cute like that.

"Ok," he gave in. "I'll look for some classes tomorrow," he lied. He planned to ask someone he didn't want to ask, but had to ask. He desperately needed to learn, even if he had to learn it from that person.

"Yay!" she cheered. She kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

"How could I say no to you? You look so cute being all pouty like that," Beck confessed.

"Really?" she asked.

Beck nodded and she pouted again to see if he was lying. Beck leaned over and kissed her. "Yes," he answered. He kissed her again. "I love your cute nose." He kissed her nose. "I love your cute perky cheeks." He pressed his lips on her right cheekbone. "I love your cute forehead." He pushed away her side bangs and kissed her forehead, softly. "I love your cute hair." Beck grabbed the back of her head in his hand to pull her closer and kissed her soft hair on the side. "I love your cute ears." He kissed and nibbled on her earlobes. She giggled in response. "And your cute neck," he whispered into her ear. He moved down to her neck, licked his lips, and kissed her, intimately.

* * *

In the car, Jade had her arms crossed over her chest and stayed silent the entire time.

"What's the matter, West?" he asked.

"Nothing," she responded.

He pulled up the driveway of her house and turned off the ignition. He got of his seat and walked over to her side to open her door. She stared straight ahead and didn't move.

"You're not gonna get out?" he asked. He knew she was mad, but he didn't know why.

"Not until you apologize," she replied.

"For what?" he asked, not knowing what he did wrong.

Jade scoffed. She couldn't believe that he didn't even know what he did wrong. "For beating me at hold 'em!" she shouted.

Alan laughed. "You're kidding?"

She glared up at him, giving him an evil stare.

He realized she wasn't joking. He bent his knees to be at her eye level. "I'm sorry, West," he apologized genuinely.

"Whatever!" she replied. She got out of the car and started toward her door.

"You're not gonna say bye?" he asked.

Jade stood still and came to the realization that her and Alan have only kissed twice. It was unusual, since they've been spending so much time together. Usually, when people ended their dates they ended it with a kiss. Not that Jade was dying to kiss him. She just wondered why he never kissed her. She turned around to face him. "Why don't you kiss me goodbye?" She immediately regretted asking that, but she wanted to know.

"Do you want to be kissed goodbye?" he asked in return.

Jade blushed and Alan could see it in the little light that shined in from the light next to her door.

"What?! No!" she responded. "I just… I just wanted to know… I mean, isn't that what people do at the end of their dates?"

Alan was amused by her acting like this. He never seen her like this before. It was a bit cute.

She stood there, waiting for an answer, but she was growing impatient. "Fine! Don't tell me!"

"I like to kiss when it's least expected," he confessed to her.

_How… different_, she thought to herself. "You're such a weirdo!" she shouted.

She turned around and started again toward her door. She reached for the door knob with her left hand and felt a tug on her right hand. She was spun 180, and felt Alan's lips on hers. She softened her lips and kissed him back. He caressed the back of her head and gently placed his other hand on the small of her back. He tousled his tongue playfully with hers and she did the same. She ran her hand through his hair, while making out with him.

Jade realized that the unexpected kiss was… hot. It was passionate and the desire was intense. She thought the idea of it was stupid, but learned that it's mind-blowingly amazing.

He released her lips and pulled his head away. He gazed into her eyes and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I like to kiss when it's least expected," he repeated and beamed at her.

Her eyes locked with his. Instantaneously, his misty blue eyes captivated her. She couldn't look away. Her feeling of anger and irritation diminished. She felt like she was smooth sailing on a boat in the ocean of Alan Michael, and she had no intention of going back to shore.

* * *

**What's Alan idea he has planned for Jade?**  
**Who will Beck get "secret lessons" from?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

** Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this Chapter.  
Do you guys like Haley & Beck and Jade & Alan?**

**If you guys want something to happen in future chapters,**  
**then please, let me know by a review or private message!**


	6. What Happens at a North Ridge Prep Party

Saturday afternoon, everyone seemed to their own thing, since there was no debutant practice. Jade worked on writing a play at Jet Brew. Beck was practicing the waltz by himself outside his RV. Haley had a spa day with her friend Tara.

Alan hung with Chad at Alan's house.

"How have you been Alan-ass-kee?" Chad asked Alan. He called Alan by the nickname he gave him in the third grade. "Your barely have time for some Chad!" Chad complained.

Alan didn't notice until now that he hasn't hung out with Alan, out side of school, since he started dating Jade. He also realized that he hasn't even told Chad about Jade. "Yeah… ugh, I've been dating this girl."

"Ooooo! Who is she? Is she hot?" Chad asked, excited and interested.

"Yes. She's hot. She's beautiful, actually," Alan confessed.

"Who is she man?" Chad asked. "Don't hold out on the Chad-meister!"

"It's Jade West. Remember, from Nozu? The one we met that sang-"

"Duuude!" Chad interrupted Alan. "She's smoking hot!" he commented. "So is her brunette friend."

Alan recalled that night at Nozu, when he first met Jade. He laughed at how ridiculous him and Chad acted.

"Dude!" Chad exclaimed. "You should convince Jade to hook me up with Tori!"

"I don't think-"

"C'mon," Chad interrupted. "Please?"

"Dude, she's not into you," Alan told Chad bluntly.

"We should throw a party!" Chad suggested. His eyes filled with excitement.

Alan didn't like the idea of throwing a party. He attended parties, but he never threw them. He opened his mouth to say something, but Haley walked in with Tara.

"Did I hear some say 'throw a party'?" Haley asked, excited.

"Ooh! Who's throwing a party?" Tara joined.

"We're throwing a party," Chad answered.

"No, we're not," Alan said, firmly.

"Why not?" Chad whined to him.

"Yeah. Why not?" Tara chimed in.

"We should throw the party here!" Haley exclaimed.

Chad and Tara cheered. Alan knew this wasn't going to be a good idea. "No, guys," he told them.

"It's my dad's house and I say we're throwing a party!" Haley told Alan.

"Fine!" Alan said. Haley was a brat and she got everything she wanted and she didn't care what she had to do to get it. Alan didn't want to waste his time standing in the way.

"Tell Jade to invite all her Hollywood Arts friends!" Chad told Alan.

Alan rolled his eyes. He was going to bring Jade, and he figured he should invite her friends too, so she wouldn't be uncomfortable with the North Ridge Prep kids.

"Eww!" Haley shouted. "No Hollywood Arts kids, especially Jade! Only Beck can come."

Alan stood up and stood in front Haley, looking at her straight in the eye. "Jade is coming, and so are her friends," he told her sternly. "You're not going to be a bitch to her or her friends that night, or I'll tell your dad about all the times you had Beck over and every night you snuck out."

She glared up at him. In a way, he was black mailing her. She knew there was nowhere around this, so she accepted.

* * *

To: Jade  
From: Alan  
Message: Call me.

Jade read the message and called him. He answered it after the fourth ring. "Why would you text me to tell me to call you? You can just call me yourself!"

"I like getting calls," he teased.

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm calling you, because I wanna call you." She didn't want him to think he had authority over her.

Alan laughed, making sure she heard it. "Anyway, there's a party over her at my house. You wanna come?"

"You're throwing a party?" Jade asked. She never took him for a party thrower, but then again, he was a rich kid that went to North Ridge Prep.

"Haley's throwing a party," he corrected her. "I was wondering, well actually hoping, that you'd come and save me," he joked.

"I won't know anyone."

"You can bring your friends," he persuaded. "Plus, Haley is bringing Beck," he informed her.

She thought about it. She hadn't been to a private school party. She wondered how it would be. "But I don't like North Ridge Prep kids."

"You like me," he teased.

Jade felt her cheeks warm, and she automatically knew that she was blushing. "Whatever. Fine. But I don't know where you live."

"I'll pick you up. Just have all your friends meet you at the your house tonight at six. Kiss you later, beautiful West." He hung up the phone. Jade's cheeks went crimson when he called her "Beautiful West."

* * *

"Yay! I'm so excited for the party!" Cat screeched, tugging on Robbie's arm. Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Andre were waiting outside of Jade's house for Tori.

"Where is she?" Jade asked them.

"She's coming. Relax," Andre replied.

Tori pulled up, and Tori and Trina got out of the car.

"Why'd you bring her?" Jade asked Tori out loud, not caring that Trina was right there.

"I don't have a license, remember? The only she would drop me off was if I let her come," Tori explained.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Alan will be here in twenty minutes."

"How will we all fit in one car?" Robbie asked, curious. There were six of them, plus Alan, that makes seven.

"He's probably bringing the limo," Jade answered.

"sine?!" Cat asked.

Jade nodded. Everyone ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the thought of riding in a limo.

"Hey, where's Beck? You didn't invite him?" Tori asked Jade.

"Yeah, where is he?" Andre asked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "He's probably already there. He's Haley's boyfriend. She probably begged him to be there early."

Everyone remembered that Haley and Alan were step-siblings.

A black limousine pulled up onto Jade's driveway. The back door opened and Alan was seen sitting down, smiling at them. Everyone cheered. Jade walked over to the door and slid down on his seat. The rest of the gang got in.

Jade felt his eyes on her and tried to ignore it, but failed. "What?" she asked, coldly.

"Nothing," he replied, simply. He pressed his lips against her earlobe, taking her by surprise. "Beautiful West," he whispered. Jade flushed and turned away, so the gang couldn't see her blushing.

* * *

"Hey babe," Beck greeted Haley.

Haley ginned. "Hey babe!" She gave him a kiss. "I can't wait for you to meet all my friends."

Beck forced on a smile. He didn't really want to meet North Ridge Prep kids. "Where's Alan?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "He went to go pick up his hag and her friends."

"I thought we talked about this? I don't like it when you talk bad about Jade, or my other friends."

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just really don't like her!" she told him, honestly.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. Haley pouted, in hopes that he wouldn't get mad. She remembered him saying that she thought she looked cute when she pouted.

Beck sighed. "Don't be mean like that, anymore, please?" he asked, nicely.

Haley nodded and Beck gave her a kiss.

* * *

They arrived at the party and the gang exited the limo before Jade and Alan. Alan grabbed Jade's hand and led her into the house.

The house was big and invested with North Ridge Prep kids. The music blasted loudly. People were dancing, talking, and having a good time. The gang got acquainted with the North Ridge kids quickly. Alan introduced Jade to his friends. He didn't introduce her as his girlfriend, which was reasonable since they didn't declare their title yet. Though, a part of Jade wanted to be introduced as Alan's girlfriend, but she would die before she let Alan find out.

"Hey Chad!" Alan called out to Chad.

Chad walked over to Jade and Alan. "What up, Alan-ass-kee!" Chad greeted him back. They greeted each other the way guys usually greeted each other – right hand hold and half hug with the left hand.

Jade chuckled when she heard Alan's nickname. She made a mental note to tease him about it when they were alone.

"Chad, I'd like you to meet, Jade, formally." Alan gestured to Jade.

"Hey," she greeted, disinterested.

"I still remember you from Nozu. Man, I gotta tell you. Alan thought you were so hot!" Chad spilled.

Jade looked to Alan and Alan smiled down at her.

"Where's your friend?" Chad asked Jade.

Luckily, Tori was passing by them. Jade grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her into their little circle. "Hey!" Tori rebelled.

"Tori, remember Chad?" Jade asked Tori.

Tori's eyes widened. "Oh. Hey!" she greeted. She gave him a fake smile, but tried not to make it obvious.

"We're gonna go grab a drink," Alan told them. He put his arm around Jade's waist and guided her away. Jade enjoyed that expression of Tori's face when they walked away. Chad tried to impress Tori by talking about the things he could do. Tori desperately tried to find someone to save her, but no one came to her rescue.

On their walk to the bar of drinks, a guy called Alan over to play a round of foosball. Jade told him to just go, while she grabbed them drinks. She didn't feel like standing their, watching them play foosball.

She reached the bar and looked at the selection: sparkling water, several soda brands, and a few juices. She grabbed a sparkling water bottle and twisted off the cap. She took a sip and turned around to stand next to the counter. She could watch Alan from where she was standing. She smiled, thinking about how much she was falling for him and then chided herself for developing feelings for him.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted her, interrupting her thoughts.

She didn't notice until now that Beck was standing next to her. "Hey," she greeted back.

"How you liking the party?" he asked, starting a casual conversation.

"It's alright," she replied. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he corrected her. "She's with her friends. I got bored of hearing them talk about the latest celebrity gossip. Why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she quickly replied. "He's over there playing foosball." She pointed at him and the rest of the guys at the foosball table.

She had her eyes fixated on Alan. Beck took note of how infatuated she looked over Alan. "How you liking debutant practices?" he asked, trying to continue their conversation.

"I hate it," she confessed. "But at least Alan knows how to waltz and he knows what he's doing, so I just follow."

"You? Follow? Since when?" Beck asked, finding that hard to believe. In all the years that he'd known her, she never followed anyone, even him.

Jade still had her eyes on Alan. She shrugged. "I don't know. He's familiar with all this debutant stuff."

Beck debated on if he should ask, what he wanted to ask. "Hey, ugh, can I ask you a favor?"

Jade turned to face him. She arched her left eyebrow, interested and curious as to what Beck's favor may be. "You have my attention."

"Can you help me to waltz?"

Jade scoffed. "Why?"

"I keep stepping on Haley's feet. I just can't get it down. Haley asked me to get dancing lessons, and I told her I would, but I can't afford it," he explained to her. "So can you please help me?"

Jade stayed silent, thinking about it.

"Please?" he begged.

"Ok. Fine," she agreed. "But it'll be on my time."

Beck grinned, thankful. He opened his arms and pulled Jade in for a hug. "Thanks Jade," he told her. He took a moment to inhale that angelic smell that lingered around her body. He loved that smell. He determined that scent as Jade.

She hugged him back. "What are friends for?" she replied. She patted his back.

Haley looked over at the bar, and saw Beck hugging Jade. Her jaw dropped and she made her way toward them, with furious eyes.

Alan won the game of foosball. He peered over at the bar, to check up Jade. He witnessed Jade and Beck hugging. His smile over winning the game, quickly turned to a frown. Admittedly, he felt a little hurt, seeing Jade hug her ex-boyfriend, but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Haley making her way toward Beck and Jade. He knew he had to go stop her.

Beck and Jade released their hold. "You really like him huh?" Beck asked Jade, wanting to know.

"What? No!" she replied, trying to act outraged.

Beck chuckled. "You don't have to lie Jade. I can tell by the way you were looking at him earlier," he told her.

Jade made a mental note to not look at Alan the way she did, earlier. She scolded herself for making it obvious. "Whatever," she replied.

Taken completely off guard, Haley came out from behind Beck and tackled Jade to the ground. "Slut!" she yelled in Jade's face.

Jade pushed Haley off and tackled her to the ground. She started to pound Haley's face, in defense. Everyone stopped what they were doing and crowded around, making it harder for Alan to get to them. Everyone chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Jade continued to punch Haley, and Haley pulled on Jade's hair. Beck tried to grab Jade off but she resisted. Alan finally pushed through the crowd and helped Beck to pull Jade off of Haley. With both of them pulling, they were able to get Jade off of Haley. As soon as they got Jade off, Beck went to grab Haley and help her on her feet.

"Are you ok?" Alan asked, pushing her hair away to check her face for any cuts.

Jade ignored him and slapped his hands down. "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted at Haley.

"You're a slut!" she accused Jade.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade yelled back.

"I saw you hugging my boyfriend! Stop stealing him away you slut!" Haley hollered at Jade.

Haley's dad, Joey Ferguson, walked into the scene. "What is going on here?" he shouted. Everyone ran away, leaving Beck, Haley, Jade, and Alan standing there.

Joey walked closer to Haley, and saw her newly formed black eye. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"It was her!" she shouted, pointing at Jade. Joey looked to see who it was.

"Whatever!" Jade said. She walked away from the scene, not wanting to be here.

"Who is she?" Joey asked them.

"Alan's girlfriend!" Haley shrieked, starting to sob. She wanted to look innocent, so her dad wouldn't be mad.

Alan rolled his eyes and went to go follow Jade.

* * *

He caught up to her outside his house."Hey!" he called out to her. She didn't look back and continued to walk down his driveway. He ran to reach her and stopped her. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked. Her tone revealed she was annoyed and not in the mood to be disturbed.

"For Haley. I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"Whatever. I gotta go home," she turned to start walking again, but he stopped her.

"What?!" she shouted in his face.

"Let me take you home," he offered.

"No!" she yelled.

"Please Jade?" he begged. He looked down at her with those misty blue eyes again. She was beginning to realize that she had a love-hate relationship with him and his eyes. She loved how mesmerizing his gaze was, but she hated how easy it was for her to be raptured in it. She agreed, regrettably.

* * *

Joey, Haley's dad, was pissed at Haley for throwing a party without his knowledge. Haley used her brat skills to ease off the punishment. She made Jade look like the bad guy and falsely accused her of starting the fight. In her head, it was the truth. She thought Jade initiated the fight right when she hugged Beck. This made Joey not like Jade and made sure to talk to Alan's mom about his new girlfriend.

Beck waited patiently in the living room for Haley to be done talking to her dad. He was disappointed and angry with Haley for starting a fight with Jade. He just reminded her to be nice to Jade, earlier, and yet she still pulled a stunt like this.

She walked into the living room to meet Beck. "Hey."

"Why did you do that?" Beck asked Haley, straightforwardly.

"She was hugging you."

"Jade and I are just friends. Geez, Haley. We just talked about you being nicer to Jade, earlier!" He reminded her.

"Well… I don't like you hugging her," she whined.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I can't be with you, if you're going to be like this."

Haley frowned. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Are you going to stop acting like this?" he replied.

Haley knew she couldn't talk her way around this. She had to accept his request of her being nicer to Jade, otherwise she loses him. "Yes," she agreed.

"Promise me," Beck told her.

Haley sighed. "I promise," she replied, regrettably. "Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you gonna call me your girlfriend?" she asked bluntly.

He couldn't believe she was asking him this, after everything that just happened. It wasn't the time. "When you start being nicer to my friends," he answered.

Haley frowned. "I really want to be your girlfriend," she confessed, trying not to sound whiney.

Beck released a big sigh. He wanted her to be his girlfriend too. He really liked Haley. He just didn't like how mean he was to Jade. He especially didn't like how she started a fight with Jade tonight. But, he couldn't reject his feelings for her. "Me too," he said, softly. He open his arms and pulled her in. She wrapped her arm around him and he held her tight. "You promise to not over react the way you did tonight and be nicer to Jade?" he asked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yes," she answered.

Beck decided to give it a try, knowing he was taking a big risk. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Haley looked up at Beck with a big grin. "Yes!" she shrieked. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him hard.

* * *

Jade stayed silent for whole car ride to her house. Alan was smart to not disturb her or start a conversation. When he pulled up to her driveway, he got out of the car and opened her door for her. In the little light that shined, he spotted tiny scratched on her face that Haley gave her. "Let me help you with your cuts," he proposed.

"No!" she yelled, still irritated. She got up and out of the car.

"Please West?" he plead.

Jade sighed. The cuts were hurting and she felt like taking her anger out on someone. "Fine," she agreed.

"Where's your first aid kit?" he asked her as soon as they entered her house.

She informed him of the first aid kit in the kitchen under the sink. He left the room to grab it, while she rested on the couch. He returned with the first aid kit, a glass of water, Advil, and a cloth. He sat next to her and attended to her injuries. She took the Advil and drank water. He poured some hydrogen peroxide onto the cloth and dabbed it over her exposed cuts. She squinted her eyes when she felt that little sting, but she like the little sting it gave off. He put some antibiotic gel on the cuts and finally covered it with Band-Aids.

"There you go West," Alan said, sticking the last side of the Band-Aid. He looked to her to see if she would thank him but it never came. "No thank you?"

She glared over at him, indicating that she wasn't in the mood to joke.

"You want me to cook something?" he offered.

She shook her head. She was tired, but didn't feel like sleeping. She just wanted to lounge on the couch and talk, surprisingly.

"You want me to brew some coffee?" he proposed.

Jade grinned and nodded. She liked how she didn't have to ask. She was in the mood for some caffeine. He went into the kitchen to brew the coffee. He returned with a two big mugs filled with the coffee he prepared. He handed her one mug and she put it up to her nose to inhale the sweet smell of coffee. She took a sip and released an "ahh," sound.

"You sure do know how to make a good cup of coffee," she complimented, taking another sip.

He smirked and took a sip. It grew silent. "I'm sorry about Haley," he apologized, breaking the silence.

"How can you live with her?"

He shrugged. "I try not to spend a lot of time at home."

"Where do you stay?"

"Well, there's school. And then there's your debutant practices. Then you," he said, smirking at her. "And lastly, go back home to sleep and do the same routine."

"What did you do before we started hanging out?"

"Hang out with Chad," he answered.

Jade nodded. She found her mind replaying her fight with Haley. "What was her problem anyway? Beck and I were just hugging."

Alan shrugged, not answering her. "Why were you two hugging anyway?"

"Beck asked me to help him learn the waltz. So I agreed, and he was just thanking me," she explained.

Alan chuckled. "I'm sorry. You? Teach him? To waltz?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

She scoffed and glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You're a exceptional at the waltz," he commented.

"Exceptional?" she asked, outraged.

"It's ok. Not a lot of people can get it," he said, trying to make her feel better. Again, he showed his arrogant side. The side she detested. "But I think you're an amazing kisser," he complimented and winked at her, with those eyes. And just like that, her irritation of his arrogance, turned into her swooning over his ice-y blue eyes. It was like a weapon. Her gaze was stuck on his. "You're almost as amazing as me," he followed up. Then the spell was broken and his pompous side arouse. She was beginning to form a love hate relationship with him, except she didn't love him.

"So, if you're gonna help him, then what about me?" he asked, peering up at her.

She scoffed. "What about you?"

"Does that mean I don't get to hang out with you after practice?" he asked, with a hint of sadness in his tone.

She opened her mouth to give him a typical "Jade response," but shut her mouth. She realized that she wouldn't have any home cooked meals anymore, and she'd go back to take out or making crappy sandwiches. She shrugged. "We could," she answered. "I mean, you know, if I'm not already sick of you by then," she followed up, trying not to sound needy.

Alan laughed. "When do you guys start?"

"Monday, after practice. He's gonna come over."

"Do you want to drive your own car to practice then?" he questioned.

Jade told him that she wanted him to pick her up after school and she would just ride with Beck to her house. He agreed without being difficult. She wanted to ride in his convertible. It was pretty sweet, and she liked the way her hair blew back by the wind when Alan would drive fast.

"Alan-ass-kee?" she said, with a questioning tone.

He explained to her how that nickname came about. He wanted to ask a girl out named Keeily_, _but she rejected him because she thought he was an ass. Alan was an ass sometimes, but it usually happened when he was with Chad. Jade was amused.

It grew silent again. Jade decided to bring up something that she knew she was going to regret as soon as it slipped through her lips, but she had to know. It was bugging her. "So, why didn't you introduce me as your girlfriend?" she asked, casually. She didn't want him to think she was one of those girls.

He chuckled to himself. "Why? Do you want to be introduced as my girlfriend?" he teased.

"No!" she instantly replied. She felt her cheeks going pink.

He laughed, realizing that she _did_ want to be introduced as his girlfriend. "You do realize that you would have to be my girlfriend in order for me to introduce you as my girlfriend, right?"

Jade rolled her eyes, looked away, and took another sip of her coffee. Alan just laughed, entertained by the idea of Jade wanting to be his girlfriend.

He noticed that he was beginning to hurt her feelings. "To be honest West, I don't want to rush this and I'm sure you don't want to either. You're having fun. I'm having fun. Let's just continue to date, for now. And when the time comes… then we'll both know it." He fully knew that he was using his charm. Jade still had her head faced the other direction and he saw the irritated expression on her face. He set his coffee down and then grabbed hers to put it down also. He grabbed the side of her face, to make her face him. He pressed his lips against hers to give her a soft kiss. "I really like you," he whispered through her lips. He kissed her again and felt her kissing back. He trailed his kisses along her jawline, and up to her ear. "Beautiful West," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

**What will happen on Monday's debutant practice?**  
**Will Jade and Haley go head to head again? **  
**Will Haley find out about Beck and Jade's arrangement? **  
**Will Alan truly be ok with Beck and Jade's arrangement? **  
**Will Beck come to a newfound realization about everything?  
Will Jade and Alan ever have the title of boyfriend and girlfriend?**

**Stay tuned to find out. **

* * *

**Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**

**Tell me what you guys thought about this Chapter. **

* * *

**If you guys want something to happen in future chapters, **  
**then please, let me know by a review or private message!**


	7. Beautiful West

Jade and Alan spent all Sunday together. They perused around Hollywood, which is something they both never really did. They acted like tourist walking the strip and strolling around. Jade had a fun time with him, despite his haughty personality that he brought out sometimes. They concluded their night with him preparing dinner for them again. This dinner was entirely made up of organic food and it was amazing. They ended their perfect night with a make-out session on her couch.

"Hey mom," Alan greeted his mom, as he walked into the kitchen. He gave his a kiss on the cheek. He hadn't scene her all weekend. She'd gone on a business trip to New York and had just arrived back home.

"Where have you been Alan?" she questioned.

He hopped onto the counter and sat on it, facing her. "I was at Jade's house."

His mom arched her eyebrow. "Jade?" Alan nodded. "Would this be the same Jade that hit Haley?"

Alan rolled his eyes. He was dreading this conversation. "Jade may have hit her, but-"

"Alan, Haley has a black eye!" she interrupted him.

"Ok. But Haley started it. She got mad over Jade hugging Beck, a.k.a. Haley's new boy toy," he explained. "Beck and Jade used to date."

"Hold on a sec. You're dating Haley's boyfriend's ex-girlfriend?" his mother asked. Alan nodded. She tried to wrap her head around this. "I go on a business trip for a weekend and this happens," she complained.

"Relax mom. Jade is… She's an amazing person. She's so different from the rest, but I think that's what I like about her," he confessed, gazing away, as if he was awe-struck the art that hung on the opposite wall.

His mother raised an eyebrow. She already knew that gaze. Mothers always know. "You really like her, huh?"

Alan nodded with a big grin on his face.

"Alright, we'll have dinner tomorrow night. Here. I'll have Jerome cook us a tasty dinner," his mom said.

"No. Mom. She can't meet tomorrow," he informed her. "And besides, I don't want you to meet her," he said, bluntly. He'd never introduce a girl to his mom over dinner, unless they were strictly just friends. Jade and him weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, _yet_. He didn't want to scare her off by having her meet his mom. "Plus, I don't want Haley or Joey to be here when she is."

"Haley and Joey are going to their country club for the night," she informed him. "Why can't she meet tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Well, we have debutant practices and–"

"She's a debutante?" his mom interrupted him with delight. Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Don't get ahead of yourself mom. Yes, she's participating as a debutante for this upcoming debutant. But – But, she isn't your typical debutante. She's nothing like Haley. She's not into this kind of stuff. She's doing it because her mom is forcing her to do it," he explained to his mom.

She nodded. "Ok. Well I still have to meet her. Debutant practices are only two hours long. Just come after," she suggested.

"She can't, mom. She already has something else to do." He hopped off the counter. "Maybe another time," he said, walking away.

"Hold it!" she called out. He stopped and turned around to face her. "Alan Michael, you and Jade will have dinner with me tomorrow night. That is an order," she firmly said. Alan quivered hearing her say his full name. He hated it when she did that. "If you two decide not to attend, then I don't want you seeing her anymore. I'm not gonna let my son date someone I haven't met yet. Am I understood?" she asked, sternly.

Alan nodded.

"I know that those plans she has are not important," she let him in on her thoughts. Alan rolled his eyes and walked away. "Are those plans with Beck?" she asked, when Alan was nearly out the door. He turned around, slowly, to face her. He arched his eyebrow at her. _Mother's always know_.

* * *

Jade got a lot of fame from the party on Saturday. People asked her for the details and how it felt. She relished in telling the story, over and over, and being crowded around by people giving her attention. She loved it.

Beck was able to pull her away from the crowd. "Hey. Tonight, after practice right?"

Jade nodded to confirm.

"Did you drive to school?" he asked.

"No-"

"Cool. You can ride with me to practice and then I'll drive us to your house and we practice there," Beck suggested.

"Actually, Alan is going to pick me up after school. But ugh, can you take me home and we practice there?"

Beck agreed.

* * *

Alan picked up Jade after school as planned. He got her a cup of coffee, which put her into a good mood.

Alan parked the car in the parking lot, at the debutant practice location. "Listen, we gotta talk," he said, firmly. Jade felt something in her stomach rise. She started to feel a bit nervous. "My mom wants to have dinner with you and me tonight, after practice," he informed her. Jade opened her mouth to say something, but Alan stopped her by raising his finger. "Haley and her dad won't be home. And I told her that you had plans after, but she kept insisting. I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. She said if we didn't have dinner with her, then she told me I couldn't date you anymore."

"Do you always do what your mom tells you?"

"Please Jade? I know it's selfish, but I really want to date you, with my mother's blessing."

"No!" she yelled in his face and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alan continued to stare at her, hoping for her to give in. Jade couldn't stand feeling his stare on her. She looked at him to say something, but got distracted by his beautiful eyes, again. She couldn't resist. Before she knew it she was agreeing to dinner.

"C'mon, West," he plead. She made sure not to look him in the eyes, because she knew the moment their eyes locked, she would agree to just about anything. He touched her face, gently and made her face him. He stroked her cheeks, softly. "Please, West?" he begged. Her glare softened to a gaze, and she found herself agreeing.

* * *

At dance practice, Mrs. Kinsley had everyone practice the material they learned last week. She wanted it perfect before she started the formation. Beck struggled again. Haley tried her best not to get mad, but she let it off at times. Beck ignored her and just tried, again and again.

Alan had to restrain Jade's urge to strangle Haley, but she snickered each time she caught a glimpse of Haley's black eye. Haley, too, had trouble in repressing her anger toward Jade, but she didn't want to do anything, because she was scared she'd end up with another black eye. She didn't want to risk damaging her looks for some stupid girl.

* * *

After practice, Haley said her goodbyes to Beck, since she was going to be at the country club for two days for a conference with her dad.

"I'm gonna miss you," she whined. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Beck smiled at her. "Me too." He gave her a kiss.

Beck waved her bye as she drove away. Meanwhile, Jade and Alan waited to talk to Beck. Beck walked toward Alan and Jade. "You ready?"

"Actually… I can't do it tonight. Alan's forcing me to meet his mom," Jade explained to Beck.

"Sorry, man," Alan apologize sincerely.

Beck frowned. He was looking forward to practicing with Jade. He badly needed to learn how to waltz, but he also wanted to spend some time with Jade. He missed that. He hadn't been spending much time with her, since they broke up. "What about after?" he proposed.

Jade looked to Alan. "We'd be done by like eight right?" she asked. Alan nodded. Jade looked back to Beck. "Yeah. Be at my house at like eight," she told him.

* * *

"Maybe I should go home," Jade suggested to Alan.

"Why?" he asked in return.

"I don't know. Change my clothes."

"What you're wearing is fine," he reassured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, doubtful. She didn't know why she was so worried over this. Alan wasn't even her boyfriend.

They reached a stop light and he turned to face her. "I don't call you Beautiful West, because of the clothes you wear. I call you that, because you always look beautiful to me," he charmed and winked at her. The light turned green and returned his eyes on the road. He smirked to himself, feeling her stare on him and seeing her hide a smile through his peripheral vision.

* * *

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Jade West," Alan introduced them, as he gestured to Jade. "Jade, meet my mom, Janice."

Janice gave Jade a warm smile. "Hi sweetie," she greeted. She gave Jade a hug. "Call me Janice." Jade felt awkward hugging her. She patted Janice's back.

"Let's go eat," she told them.

* * *

"Ok. Well I'll let you know now," Janice began. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I expect the truth," she told Jade, straightforwardly. Janice was like that, which is one of the things Alan hated.

"Ok," Jade responded, picking at the contents on her plate.

"What school do you go to?"

"Hollywood Arts," Jade answered.

"Hollywood Arts?" Janice repeated. Jade nodded, and expected Janice to bash on her or her school because it was a performing arts school. "Do you want to be a singer or something?"

"I _am_ a singer, an actress, and a screenwriter," Jade told Janice, firmly and proudly.

Janice nodded, acknowledging Jade's ambitions. "How did you two meet?"

Jade grinned wide waiting to tell this story. "Oh. Alan and I met at Nozu. It's actually a funny story," Jade said, trying to contain her laughter.

"It's not that funny," he reassured his mother. "Chad and I just thought it would be funny-"

"Stop!" Janice interrupted Alan. "Anytime you start a story involving you, Chad, and 'funny,' it becomes a story that makes me embarrassed to call you my son," she joked, letting out a laugh. Alan and Jade joined in. Janice went on to tell embarrassing stories of Alan which Jade absolutely enjoyed. She made a mental note to tease him for each of those embarrassing stories.

After Alan begging Janice to stop for thirty minutes, she finally agreed. "What made you want to become a debutante Jade?" Janice asked, curious. She remembered Alan saying that she wasn't like the other debutantes, meaning she didn't actually want to do it.

Jade cleared her throat. "Actually, Janice, when I was a little girl, I used to see old pictures of my mom as a debutante with my dad as her escort, and I would think… I wanna be just like her."

This was news to Alan. He wasn't sure if Jade was telling the truth or if she was trying to suck up to his mom. Then he thought, Jade wouldn't try to impress his mom and reminded himself that he didn't really know her too well.

"She looked so beautiful dancing with my dad on the ballroom floor. I used to believe that my mom's life was so perfect because she was a debutante." Jade paused staring down at the contents in her plate. She began to pick at the vegetables with her fork. "Then… the fighting started… the house grew quiet… and then the divorce." Jade let herself get lost in her thoughts for a moment. She shook her head to clear her head. "Ever since then I thought debutants were stupid. But my mom really wanted me to become a debutante so she made a deal with me." Jade explained the details to Janice. Both, Janice and Alan, listened to Jade intently. They were both shocked to learn this about Jade.

"Well, that's good for you," Janice encouraged Jade, giving her a warm smile. Jade returned the smile. Alan grinned, gazing at how his mom and his… _Beautiful West_, got along.

* * *

Janice walked Jade and Alan to the door. "I must admit to you both," Janice started. "I was prepared to dislike you Jade. You gave my step-daughter a black eye. But… As I got to know you, I saw what my son sees in you." Janice opened her arms and gave Jade a hug. "It was nice to meet you, Jade." She patted Jade's back. "I hope you two continue to date," she wished.

"See, wasn't so bad, was it?" Alan asked Jade, pulling out of his driveway.

Jade buckled her seat belt. "Whatever," she responded.

* * *

They pulled up onto her driveway. Beck was already there, laying down on the hood of his car. When Alan's car headlights shinned in Beck's direction, Beck propped himself up on his elbows.

"See you tomorrow," Jade saluted to Alan, as she closed the door.

"See you tomorrow, Beautiful West," Alan replied. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. He drove away as Jade walked to Beck.

"Hey," Jade greeted Beck.

"Hey," he greeted back.

Looking at Beck, laying down on the hood of his car and propping himself up on his elbows like that, brought back the _old_ days. She grinned at him and he cocked an eyebrow, wondering why she was grinning. It was unusual for her to grin like that.

"I'm guessing you two had a great night?" Beck asked, thinking she was happy because of Alan.

Jade gave him a playful smile. "Let's just say this night got a whole lot more interesting."

* * *

They started to practice the dance steps. Beck still struggled but it got easier. He guessed it got easier because he used to dance with Jade and Jade always liked to lead. In addition, he knew that if he stepped on Jade's toes, then she would should a pair of scissors in his foot. They were both comfortable feeling each other's breath on their faces. She laughed each time Beck messed up. She wasn't used to seeing Beck struggle. He was usually slick and smooth, especially at dancing.

After practicing for two hours, they retreated into her living room. They both sat down, facing each other, on the couch.

"Thanks," Beck thanked her, sincerely.

Jade gave him a warm smile, with an expression that read "you're welcome," since Jade would never say those words, unless she was being sarcastic.

"How was the dinner with Alan's mom?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "It was ok. I expected his mom to be a lot snottier, but she's not. Thank God!"

Beck nodded. "You guys together now? I mean, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Jade sighed and shook her head.

"Why not?" Beck followed up.

Jade raised her eyebrow at him. "Why are you so interested?"

Beck shrugged, trying to play it cool. "I just wanna know."

Jade rolled her eyes and ignored his question. "Are you and that hag boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair. He didn't appreciate Jade calling Haley a hag, but he knew he'd have to put up a fight with her to get her to stop, and he definitely wasn't in the mood to fight. "Yeah," he answered, simply.

"Congrats," Jade told him, with fake excitement.

"Why aren't you guys… together… with the title?" Beck asked, trying again. He wanted to know. He saw how happy Jade was with Alan. He expected them to be together by now.

Jade rolled her eyes, realizing that Beck wasn't going to stop asking. She decided to just talk about it and her feelings about this, since she didn't really have anyone else to talk to about this. "I don't know… He's… Like I sometimes I'm sure that he wants me, but then other times he doesn't."

Beck arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just… He doesn't really kiss me… but it's not like I want him to always kiss me… it's just that I want him to always want to kiss me. You know? But he doesn't kiss a lot. He said he likes surprise kisses," Jade confessed to Beck, letting everything out.

"You really like him huh?" Beck asked her.

Jade sighed and nodded. She stayed silent and thought about her situation and then laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Beck questioned.

"Three years ago, I would have never thought you and I would be sitting in my living room talking like friends about the other's relationship," Jade explained.

Beck thought about it. He, too, never imagined a moment like this back then when they were dating. He always pictured him and Jade to be together forever. As he thought about it more, he started to miss her. He cocked his head to side, and started to gaze at her without the awareness of what he was doing.

Jade gave him a weird look when she caught him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're just…"

"I'm just what?"

"You still look beautiful to me…" Beck confessed. Jade grinned as she felt her cheeks warm.

* * *

**Is there still a spark in Beck and Jade?**  
**What about Jade and Alan?**  
**Will Jade and Alan become boyfriend and girlfriend,**  
**before anything happens between Beck and Jade?**  
**What happens when Haley finds out about Beck and Jade's dance arrangement?**  
**Will there be another brawl?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Give me reviews/comments,**  
**BEFORE adding this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**I really want more reviews, so keep 'em coming!**


	8. Think Before You Act

"Hey," Alan greeted Jade when she got into his car.

"Yeah, hey," she responded, absent-mindedly, while she buckled her seat belt.

Alan drove off. "How was your day?"

"Ok," she answered.

"You're not gonna ask me how my day was?" he joked.

She glared at him, and he chuckled. "Alright. How was your date?"

"What date?" she asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

Alan chuckled. "Your date with Beck," he answered.

"It wasn't a date!" she protested quickly.

Alan laughed more. "Ok. How was your 'not-date'?"

"It was ok. He's really bad at it. He's a great dancer, but he just can't get the waltz," Jade explained.

"Only some guys can pick it up quick," Alan responded. Jade could tell he was trying to show off that he was good at it while Beck sucked.

"You're annoying!" she exclaimed.

"I'm annoying? You're the one that went out on a date with another guy after having dinner with my mom and me," Alan teased. It was a fair point, but still, it wasn't a date and Jade had to remind him again.

"It wasn't a date!" she yelled, which only made Alan laugh at her getting so worked up. "Plus! We're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I can date whomever I want," Jade followed up.

"Relax, West," he said, calmly. He tried to stifle his laugh. "I'm glad it wasn't a date… with you and Beck. Otherwise, I'd be really jealous right now." He winked at her and Jade felt her cheeks warm, forcing her to turn away, before he could catch her pink cheeks.

* * *

"You're getting better at this," Haley commended Beck as they danced at practice.

Beck smiled at her. "Thanks. I've been practicing."

"Those classes must be worth it. My toes are free from being stepped on now."

Beck beamed at her. The real reason he didn't step on her toes anymore, was because he imagined he was dancing with Jade and how she would murder him if he stepped on her toes. It was a great method.

"I missed you a whole lot," Haley confessed to Beck.

"Me too," Beck replied, trying to concentrate on the moves, so he wouldn't mess up.

"Dinner tonight?" Haley offered.

Beck remembered his practice with Jade at eight. He had enough time to get dinner. "Sure." He gave her a quick kiss before Mrs. Kinsley could catch it and scold them.

* * *

Jade and Alan had dinner at Jade's house and he cooked for her, once again. It was the only time and place he had this opportunity. Additionally, he got to spend time with Jade. After dinner, Jade decided to help Alan with the dishes this time. He washed while she dried.

"I'm gonna go shower," she told him, as she put away the last plate in the cupboard.

"Ok. I'll just watch some TV in the living room," Alan told her.

Jade retreated upstairs to the bathroom, and Alan waited until he was sure she was in the shower. He snuck out of the house to grab the bags he prepared in his trunk.

He set down the bags on the coffee table in the living room and started his little project. He attached clear command hooks onto the walls of the living room, with equal spacing in between each one. He took off the red Christmas lights out of the bags, and began hanging them on the hooks.

Suddenly, Alan heard Jade's doorbell ring. He wondered who it was as he walked to the front door. He opened the door, finding Beck on the other side of the door. Both, Alan and Beck, were surprised to see the other there.

"Hey," Alan said, coolly. "Do you and Jade have dance practice?"

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?"

Alan shrugged. "I guess not. Just come in. She's still in the shower." Beck came in and closed the door.

Alan resumed to the area he last worked on. There were only three more hooks left. Beck gawked at the Christmas lights Alan hung, and wondered why he was doing that. He also pondered why Jade let Alan stay while she showered. "What are the lights for?" Beck asked, casually.

Alan hung up the last end of the Christmas lights and plugged it into the outlet. He turned off the lights and the Christmas lights illuminated the room with a soft red glare. He thought Jade would prefer red lights to bright yellow/white lights. "I thought it was needed in this room." He looked at the room, feeling self-satisfied. "This is where I wish she told me that you guys had dance practice. I was actually planning on asking her to be my girlfriend, officially… when she came downstairs and saw the lights," Alan explained.

_Wow… That's romantic_, Beck thought to himself. He would have never thought of something like this. It was these kinds of things that made him feel incompetent compared to Alan. Was he jealous of that Alan was doing this and that for Jade? Or was he jealous of Alan? "Sorry man," he apologized sincerely. "You could just tell her that my date with Haley went overtime," Beck offered.

"It's totally up to you man. I don't wanna impose," Alan told Beck.

"You? Impose? I'm the one imposing," Beck reassured Alan. They both heard the shower stop running, followed up by the bathroom door opening and then her bedroom door closing. "I'll just go upstairs and tell her I can't tonight. I'll make sure to have some time lapse from when I leave to when she comes down."

"Thanks man," Alan thanked Beck.

"No prob." Beck walked upstairs and went straight to her bedroom.

He knocked on her door.

"What?" she yelled.

"It's me. Beck."

Jade's eyes opened wide. She forgot about her and Beck practicing. She looked at herself in the mirror and threw on some nice clothes. "Just a minute!" In the middle of putting on the new set of clothes, she wondered why she was trying to look nice. She shrugged it off and looked at herself in the mirror. She had no make up on and she looked more pale than usual. She slapped her cheeks to give it a little color. She opened the door, trying not to look interested. "Come in."

He followed her into her bedroom and closed the door. "I just wanted to let you know that I can't do tonight. I'm gonna go out with Haley," he lied, "and I can't have her know about this arrangement," he followed up.

Jade arched her eyebrow at him, suspiciously. "You drove here to tell me you can't practice tonight?"

"I was on my way here when Haley called me to hang out. I couldn't say no. But I was already pulling up into your driveway, so I decided to tell you personally." Beck was great at lying and coming up with a story. It was probably due to all the improvising he's done for acting over the years.

"Ok," Jade said, trying to sound calm. "You can leave now," she told him, harshly.

Beck turned to leave, but stopped and turned to face her. "Hey. Don't jump into something without thinking about it first," he told her and then walked out.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what the hell that meant and why he told her that. Even Beck wondered why he told her that. Was he trying to warn her about Alan? That didn't make sense though. Alan, for what little Beck and Jade knew, was a good, chill guy. He didn't do anything wrong, _yet_. So why did Beck say that to Jade? Did he say that because he didn't want her to jump into a relationship with Alan? That goes back to the first question. Alan was a great guy. So why? Why would Beck say that? Did he say that as a warning? Was it a warning? Why did he tell that to Jade? Or was he telling that to himself? After all, he'd jump into a relationship quickly with Haley. Was that it though? Or does it mean something more? Was he referring to the him saying, "I'm not happy with our relationship," to Jade? Him saying that initiated their relationship plummeting down the drain. It was hard to say why Beck said that and who he was actually saying it to. Both, Beck and Jade, pondered over this.

* * *

Jade walked downstairs, remembering Alan was still there. She was shocked and stunned to see her living room brightened with red Christmas lights. It was beautiful. Alan got up from the couch and stood in the middle of the living room. He grinned wide at her and she couldn't help but return the smile.

"What is all of this?" she asked, gazing at the lights.

Alan grabbed her hand into his, to get her attention. Her eyes locked on his. "Jade West, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her smile grew wider. Without thinking, she found herself nodding and saying, "Yes!"

She tiptoed and pressed her lips against his and kissed him passionately. She'd been waiting for this, more than she knew. In fact, she didn't even know for sure that she wanted this before. But now that he asked, she couldn't decline.

"You're so corny!" Jade complained to Alan, in a playful tone.

Alan chuckled. "Admit that you like it."

Jade rolled her eyes and pushed him on his shoulder, hard; which only made Alan laugh more. "You're a pain in my ass Michael." She enunciated his last name, putting an emphasis on the two separate syllables.

"Whatever you say, Beautiful West." He winked at her, and she was, yet again, mesmerized by his intense icy blue eyes that were just to beautiful not to look at.

* * *

Beck lied down on his bed staring at his RV's ceiling. He brought his hands behind his head and released a big sigh. He recollected the thoughts he immediately had after saying that to Jade. He still didn't have an answer to the questions. After thinking about this whole thing, he pushed those thoughts aside and grabbed his phone. He had a missed call from Haley. He dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey babe!" she shrieked over the phone.

"Hey. You called?"

"Yeah. Wanna come over?"

Beck looked at the clock and saw that it was past 11 o' clock. Haley wasn't allowed to have guests over pasts 11, without her dad's approval. Beck's been there past curfew before, but he wasn't really in the mood to do it tonight. "It's past your curfew, babe."

Haley groaned. "C'mon. It wouldn't be the first time. Please?"

Beck rolled his eyes, knowing she'd beg him until he finally agreed. It was one of the things he disliked about her brat side.

* * *

Haley and Beck spent their time together like any other teenage couple, make-out session. Haley gave Beck one last kiss before peeling her body off of his and cuddled next to him. Beck held her tight.

"Can you believe Alan and that hag are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Haley said with disgust.

"Stop calling Jade a hag!" Beck scolded her. "How do you know that?"

"It's on both of their Slap pages: In a Relationship," Haley informed Beck.

_So she said yes_, Beck thought to himself. "That's cool," Beck said, coolly.

"I don't approve!" Haley confessed to Beck.

"Why?" Beck asked.

"Because she's a bitch. Or she was a bitch when I first met her. And Alan can do better," Haley explained.

Beck ran hand through his hair and scratched his head. "No offense, but Jade is out of his league."

"Whatever. I can't believe you're cool with this."

Beck raised his eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Haley looked up at Beck, giving him a "Are you kidding me?" kind of look. "You and Jade used to date. And now she's dating Alan, and he's an ass. I'm surprised you haven't kicked his ass yet."

Beck furrowed his brows. Alan never seemed like an asshole all those times he's been around him. "He seems like a cool guy," Beck admitted. It was hard for him to admit. He wanted to say something bad about him, but there was nothing.

She scoffed. "You're kidding me right?" Beck shook his head. "Trust me. I've known Alan for years before him and my mom got together. He's a jerk and troublemaker. I bet he's only dating Jade because he lost a bet to Chad or something like that. I bet Chad's in on this and this whole thing is just a joke to them," Haley accused Alan.

"Are you sure?" Beck asked, concerned.

Haley sighed and shrugged. "No, I'm not sure. But I bet it is."

_I have to tell Jade about this… Should I? I don't know for sure. Maybe I should just wait until it's the truth… but what if it'll be to late by then and she'll end up getting hurt_… Beck contemplated on whether he should tell Jade about this. It wasn't his place, but he didn't want Jade to get hurt.

Haley started to play with his stomach with her fingers, which broke Beck away from his thoughts and he instantly grabbed her hand to force her to stop. "Don't do that!" he told her firmly.

"Why?" She looked at him curiously.

"Just don't!" he ordered her, staring straight at her. He released his grip on her hand. She ignored it and rested her head on his chest with her arm wrapped around his waist.

Beck didn't want her to play with his stomach because that's what Jade used to do. He loved it when Jade did that. He loved feeling her baby soft fingertips tap lightly against his abdomen. He adored that feeling of her fingertips stroking gently around her abs – up and down, and side-to-side. He missed how ticklish he would get at times, and how she used that to her advantage. He remembered how her face would light up when she tickled him and how much fun they had playing around. Suddenly, he felt an ache in his heart as he recalled all these memories.

* * *

"Ahh!" Cat screeched as she ran to the lunch table. Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Tori all gave her a weird look – a look that became known as the "Cat Stare". Cat giggled as she took a seat next to Robbie, across Jade. "You and Alan are boyfriend and girlfriend now!" she shrieked.

Jade raised both of her eyebrows indicating a yes.

"I'm so jealous!" Cat exclaimed and laughed.

"Why are you jealous?" Tori asked Cat.

"Because he takes her to Disneyland and expensive restaurant. And he cooks her organic and gluten free food almost every night!" Cat explained.

Jade glared at Cat, as she regretted telling Cat about all of that stuff.

"Wow. Really?!" Tori asked. Jade nodded in confirmation.

"Mmm. I love me some organic gluten free dish," Andre told the group, as he imagined eating one right now.

"That's so cool!" Robbie exclaimed, in satisfaction.

Beck stayed silent, picking at the vegetables in his food.

"How'd he ask you?!" Cat asked, interested.

Jade paused, thinking on if she should tell them, and decided to just tell them. She wanted them to know how she had a romantic guy, while no one else in the group did.

Tori and Cat were wowed when Jade explained it in detail. They both were jealous but happy for Jade. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Jade took her time, since she wasn't in the mood for her next period. Beck saw that Jade was taking her time so he stayed longer.

"Hey, umm," Beck started, but had trouble figuring out what to say.

Jade looked up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"So you said yeah?"

Jade nodded.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous. "That's cool."

"Yup," Jade replied, staring back at him. She waited for Beck to say something, feeling like an awkward turtle right now. "Did you see Alan putting up those Christmas lights when you dropped by?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't wanna spoil it for you," Beck told her.

Jade nodded. "So you wanna practice at 8 tonight?"

"Sure," Beck agreed. "Is Alan ok with that?"

"He doesn't own me!" Jade told Beck, firmly.

"I just don't wanna drop by in the middle of whatever you two are doing," Beck said, innocently.

"I'll let him know. Don't worry," Jade reassured Beck.

Beck nodded. There was a brief moment of silence again. "Well, we should get to class," Beck said.

"Yeah," Jade agreed. Jade turned to walk and Beck followed. They walked together, side by side, still feeling awkward. "Hey… umm… what was up with what you told me last night… in my room, right before you left?" Jade asked, hoping he'd answer.

"Huh? That?" Beck ran a hand through his hair again, a nervous habit he couldn't help. "I was tired last night. My head wasn't screwed on right." He gave a nervous laugh.

* * *

**Will Beck and Jade figure out what Beck meant and whom it was for?**  
**Will Beck confront Jade about Haley's accusation? **  
**Is Haley's accusation true?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

* * *

**Give me reviews/comments,**  
**BEFORE adding this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

**Hey ya'll. Just a head's up. I started writing a Funny Bade story.  
I'm not sure if I should post it as a one shot on Fan Fiction or a drabble post of tumblr.  
What would you guys prefer? Let me know!  
My project tumblr username is: projectexquizitebritt**


	9. One Guilty and The Other Caught

Today, Mrs. Kinsley decided to have each couple perform the steps they've learn in front of everyone. Each couple did exceptionally well.

Jade and Alan went up on stage and demonstrated the moves they learned. Of course, Alan – knowing how to waltz for years now – added a little of his own style while they were on stage, which threw Jade off. But Alan was too slick on the dance floor and covered up her mistakes, so no one noticed. He did a few difficult styles of turns and ended with a big deep dip. Everyone was impressed and clapped their hands cheerfully.

Haley and Beck were right after. Beck was too nervous. He started to quiver, uncontrollably. They walked onto stage and took a deep breath to calm the nerves. The music played and Beck made subtle mistakes.

After each couple performed, Mrs. Kinsley arranged the dance formation. Predictably, Mrs. Kinsley positioned Beck and Haley next to Jade and Alan. It made sense, since Alan and Jade could hide Beck and Haley's mistake.

Unexpectedly, the debutante's parents appeared twenty till practice was over. Jade was extremely not happy to see her mom, but then again, she was never happy to see her mom.

"Oh Jade! I'm so happy that you're participating in this debutant!" Jade's mom exclaimed. She opened her arms wide and pulled Jade in for a big tight hug. It made Jade want to push her off, but she decided to spare her mom the embarrassment in front of all her friends.

"Alan," Jade's mom said, turning to face Alan. "I'm so glad you're her partner."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. West. You're daughter is great company and she's beautiful," he complimented. He looked over at Jade and smiled at her. Jade felt her cheeks warm. She hated the effect he had on her.

"Oh! You two are just too cute. I'm so glad the both of you are dating!" she screeched. "Are you two officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yes, ma'am," Alan answered.

Jade's mom's face lite up with joy. She opened her arms and pulled both, Alan and Jade, in for a big tight hug. When Jade's mom released, she noticed Beck standing not too far away with another girl and seeing the president, Janice Michael Ferguson – also known as Michael's mom – standing next to them.

"What is Beck doing here? With that girl?" Jade's mom questioned.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Beck's her partner," she answered, sounding bitter.

Jade's mom's jaw dropped. "What? Why that girl?"

"That's his new girlfriend," Jade informed her mom.

"Why is the president talking to them? Shouldn't your mom be here with you Alan?" Jade's mom inquired.

"Actually, the parents are here for the debutantes, not their partners. Beck's new girlfriend is my step-sister, Haley Ferguson," Alan explained.

Jade's mom's eyes widened. "What?!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"I know, how fucked up is my life?" Jade said under her breath.

* * *

"You're not gonna come inside?" Jade asked, before getting out of the car.

"Sorry West. I got plans with Chad tonight," Alan informed Jade.

Jade furrowed her brows, finding this news. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I was supposed to-"

"You don't!" she interrupted. "But it would have been nice to know," she continued.

"Sorry West." He looked her apologetically.

"What are you guys gonna do anyways?"

"Just guy stuff… you know," he said casually.

Jade got of the car and slammed the car door.

"Easy West," he said. "What are you gonna do tonight?"

"Practice with Beck," she answered.

"Ok. Have fun, West." He winked at her, shined her a bright smile, and then pulled out of her driveway.

Jade stood there, watching him drive away. _He didn't tell me about his plans_, she thought to herself. _But worst of all… he's my boyfriend and he didn't even kiss me…._

* * *

Beck came over earlier than planned, since Jade texted him to come early. She was bored at home and she didn't want to think about Alan ditching her tonight.

"Why'd you want me to come early?" Beck asked, as he took a seat next to her on her couch in her living room.

"I don't know," she lied. She didn't want to talk about it.

"You and Alan fighting?" Beck questioned, observing her reaction.

"What? No!" she yelled.

"I was just asking," he told her.

"He went to go hang out with Chad," she answered.

Her face displayed a sad expression. He knew it too well, after dating her for two years. He remembered what Haley accused Alan of and debated if he should say something. He concluded not to tell Jade, since he didn't have any solid proof.

* * *

After dance practice, they retreated to her living room.

"Hey, let's watch a movie," Beck proposed.

"What do you wanna watch?" Jade asked.

Beck and Jade watched the movie together on her couch sitting close together. He had his arm around her and she snuggled up closer to him. Half way into the movie they both fell asleep. They were both tired from dance practice and then practicing again at her house.

Jade's mother arrived at the house, unannounced, and was displeased to find Beck and Jade sleeping together on the couch. "Ahem," Jade's mom interrupted.

Jade heard someone clearing their throat. She was annoyed to see her mom there, when she opened her eyes. "Mom?" Jade said, surprised to find Jade's mom here and at this time.

Beck woke up to the sounds he heard and was shocked to see Jade's mom too. "Hi Mrs. West," he greeted.

"Jadelyn West, get your butt in the kitchen. Now!" her mom ordered, and then walked out of the living room.

Jade removed her head off of Beck's chest and rubbed her eyes to have a clearer vision. Beck sat up and yawned.

"I'll be back," Jade said, as she rose up from the couch.

Beck reached up to grab her hand, to stop her. She turned around to face him, in response. "You hungry? I'll go get us something to eat."

"Yeah. Just a cheeseburger," she answered.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked, in a discontented tone.

"Young lady, have you no manners?" her mother asked in return, not bothering to answer Jade's question.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" Jade asked, doing the same.

"Jadelyn, why on earth are you sleeping with your ex-boyfriend instead of Alan?"

"First of all, do not call me Jadelyn. Second, Alan is out with his friends. Third, Beck and I are just friends!" Jade explained to her mom. She felt stupid for having to explain this to her. She didn't need to explain herself to her or to anyone else.

"What's wrong with Alan?"

"Nothing's wrong with Alan. He's just out with his friends. Geez!"

"How does Beck's girlfriend feel about you two hanging out as friends?" her mom questioned.

"She's ok with it," Jade lied. Her mom stared Jade down. Her mom was good at giving guilt stares. After all, Jade learned it from her mom. Jade rolled her eyes, irritated by how her mother could easily get to her, sometimes. "She doesn't know," Jade muttered under her breath.

"Don't you think you're being more than unfair to her? Beck is her boyfriend, not yours anymore. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if Alan was doing that to you."

Jade hated with a passion at how her mom always gave her a guilt trip. But she especially hated it when it was too easy for it to get to Jade. It was so easy for Jade to feel guilty for whatever her mom made her feel guilty for.

* * *

Beck went to a diner that had the juiciest burgers. He paid the cashier and waited at the counter for his order. There was a loud crowd behind him and he casually turned around, stunned to discover Alan being in the crowd. Beck squinted his eyes to get a better look at Alan and confirmed that he was in a big booth with that kid, Chad, and about ten girls surrounding them.

Beck quickly turned around, grabbed his order and walked out the door swiftly. He took one look at Alan just to make sure Alan didn't seem him, but Alan saw him.

_Shit! _Beck said in his head. He got in his car and drove to Jade's house. _Should I tell her! That fucking idiot is messing around with other girls. He's screwing Jade over. She doesn't deserve that! She deserves better. I need to tell her… but how? She'll need and want proof. _

* * *

"Hey," she greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey," he responded, absent-mindedly. He set the burgers on the table where she sat. He took a seat across her.

She took a bite and started eating but raised her eyebrow at him. "Are you alright?"

Beck was staring off into space. "Yeah." He grabbed his burger and ate with her.

Jade sighed aloud and Beck asked what was wrong, but she didn't say anything. She was just thinking about how she missed Alan's cooking. He was such a great cook and she was eating home cooked meals. Tonight she was eating take out food with Beck, something they always did, since Beck couldn't cook.

After eating Jade walked Beck to the door. Beck gave her a hug as he argued in his head whether he should say something about Alan.

When they released the hug, Beck opened his mouth to say something.

"You're happy with Alan, right?"

Jade raised her eyebrow, but nodded.

"How badly do you want to continue this relationship with him?"

Jade furrowed her brows. "I don't think it's any of your concern!"

Beck sighed. "Just be careful," he warned and then turned around.

"Why are you always warning me about Alan?" she questioned. "What the hell do you know about him? You barely know the guy!" she said in her irritated tone of voice.

Beck just left her house, not saying anything anymore.

* * *

**Will Beck tell Jade what he saw at the diner?**  
**Will Jade believe him?**  
**Was Alan really doing something bad?**

**Stay tuned to find out! **

**Give me reviews/comments,  
BEFORE adding this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Tell me what you guys think!**


	10. It's Tradition

Beck closed his locker and was surprised to find Jade standing next to his locker. He was so absent minded most of the time.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Yeah. Hey. You need to stop getting on my case about my relationship with Alan."

Beck furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"Because he's my boyfriend, not yours. I'm the girlfriend and he's the boyfriend. There's no room for anyone but me and him."

_Does he know that?_ Beck asked in his head, but never said aloud. "I'm just looking out for you," Beck said plainly.

"Well I don't need you to look out for me. What has Alan ever done to you? Honestly!" Jade asked to get to the root of his disapproval and cautions.

Beck nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Jade," he started.

"Seriously Beck!" she interrupted. "I hate Haley with a passion and I'm not exactly on boat supporting your relationship with her, but you don't see me warning you about her." She rolled her eyes at how more mature she was being compared to him. "And she's more devious than Alan," she muttered under her breath.

"Look, I know you think Alan's a great guy but-"

"But what?" a voice asked behind Beck.

Beck turned around and was shocked to see Alan standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked Alan.

"I wanted to take my girl out for the day since I didn't get to spend last night with you," Alan confessed and smiled shyly at her. Jade smiled back, as his gesture.

Beck still stood there, speechless. He was about to tell Jade what he saw.

Alan turned his attention back to Beck. "What were you gonna say Beck?"

Beck shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was just gonna say tell her that she didn't know the little things you do," Beck said. "Like setting up Christmas lights in her living room," he covered up. He ran a hand through his hair, nervously. "I gotta go," Beck said, as he walked away.

Jade watched him walk away with her eyebrow arched. She knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"So, what do you say to playing hookey for the day?" Alan asked, bringing Jade's attention and thoughts back to him.

She smiled at him. "I never say no to ditching school."

* * *

Alan took Jade to the most tourist crowded areas just for fun. They made fun of the tourists and even jumped into some of their pictures doing something silly. Alan was such a child sometimes, but in a good way. Jade easily let loose and just had fun without directly torturing someone.

By sun down, they retreated back to her place and he cooked up some spicy chipotle chicken with penne pasta. After dinner, they went into the living room. He sat on the couch, leaned his back against one side and opened his arms and legs. Jade took a seat in between in legs and snuggled up to him.

"What you end up doing last night?" Jade asked, casually.

"Nothing. Just hang out with Chad and some other people," Alan answered.

Jade didn't want Alan to know she was the jealous type, so she tried her best to restrain herself and keep calm and composed. "What people?" she asked, cooly.

"Just some girls. They were acquaintances," Alan replied.

Jade's eyebrow went up as she peeled her back off his chest. She slowly turned to face him. "You were with girls?"

"They were acquaintances. Chad just likes to get girls' attention 24-7," Alan explained.

Jade was speechless. Her boyfriend hung out with girls last night, instead of her, and they weren't even his friends. She gaped at him.

"What? Am I not allowed to hang out with girls now?" Alan questioned.

Jade moved a little away from him. She opened her mouth to speak but Alan continued.

"Don't tell me you're the jealous type? Really?" he inquired.

She glared at him. "Yes," she answered. There was no point in hiding it. "I am the jealous type. I'm not too comfortable with my boyfriend hanging out with some skanks without my knowledge!"

"Wow… You really are the jealous type," Alan said, softly.

"Yeah. So what? You gonna break up with me now? Trust me, it wouldn't be the first time someone broke up with me just cause I was the jealous type!" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Alan sighed. He made her release her arms crossed, and grabbed her chin to make her look at him in the eyes. "You have no reason to be jealous. I really like you Jade. You're a beautiful girl." He stopped to kiss her, and she let him. He stroked her cheek. "I really wish you could see that."

* * *

"Hey babe," Beck called out to Haley.

She joined him in bed. "What's up, Beck-y?"

Beck glared at her. "Don't call me that." She pouted, but he shook his head in disapproval, and she surrendered with a sigh. "Anyways, do you know if Alan is cheating on Jade?"

Haley erupted with laughter. Beck rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "I'm serious," he said, sternly, to get her attention.

She tried to stifle her laugh. "Fine. Fine," she said. She let out one last laugh, before continuing. "I don't know if Alan's cheating on Jade, but I _do_ know that it _is_ possible." She started laughing. "Wait, why?"

Beck pondered on telling Haley, but chose to tell her. "I saw Alan hanging out with that goofy guy and they were with a bunch of girls after ditching Jade."

Haley arched her eyebrow at him. "How did you know he ditched Jade?"

_Oh Shit! I said too much_, Beck thought to himself. "Ugh, she told Cat, who told Robbie, who told me."

"Why would Robbie tell you?"

Beck shrugged. "Who knows why Robbie does anything?"

"Haley, can you and Beck get in the living room?" Mr. Ferguson called out.

Haley and Beck walked out of her bedroom and down to living room. Mr. Ferguson sat down on the couch with his new wife, Mrs. Ferguson – Alan's mom. An older woman, much older than Haley's parents, sat on the chair next to the couch. Haley skipped over to take her seat at the couch opposite of her parents. Beck cautiously took his seat next to her.

"Hi grandma!" Haley greeted the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Honey, about your debutant thing," Mr. Ferguson started.

"I'm so excited!" Haley interrupted with a cheery voice. "Grandma, I'm following yours and mom's footsteps!"

"Sweetie, you have to listen," Mr. Ferguson said.

Haley stopped talking and let her parents and grandma speak.

"Honey, there's this sort of debutant tradition in your mom's side of the family," Mr. Ferguson started.

"What kind of tradition?" Haley asked.

"Well, you know that I was your mother's partner for her debutant, right?" Mr. Ferguson asked and Haley nodded.

"And your grandfather was my partner for my debutant," Haley's grandmother continued. "And my mother and father were partners before that. So were her parents, and so on, and so on."

"Cool!" Haley said and smile in fascination, but everyone else in the room seemed like they were displeased. "What?"

"You're mother's side of the family has this tradition where the debutant must marry her partner in her debutant," her father finally explained.

Haley's eyes grew wide, but Beck's eyes grew much bigger and wider than her. The words _must_ and _marry_ rang in Beck's head.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"It's a tradition. It's to keep up with society's image of us. You signed for the commitment of becoming a debutant, now you must do the honor of fulfilling your duties of a debutant, which is becoming a wife," her grandmother explained, talking with a tone as if what she was saying was the norm in this day and age.

"But I'm only eighteen!" Haley protested. She stood up, outraged. "I love Beck and all, but we haven't been dating for so long for us to jump into marriage!"

Beck was sat there, staring at the coffee table in front of him. He was speechless.

"Do I really have to do it?!" she asked, sounding like a child.

"I tried to look around it but-" her father started, but her grandmother interrupted.

"Haley Ferguson," she said sternly. "Sit down and act like a lady," she ordered, and Haley listened. "It is our family tradition. Do not dishonor your family by not abiding by our tradition. You chose to do the debutant-"

"That was before I knew about this tradition thing. I wanted to be like mom!"

"Do not interrupt me again, young lady. And if you are in fact doing this to be like your mom, do not disgrace her by breaking our family tradition. Just because she has died does not give you the right to spit on our family name!"

Haley didn't know what to say. Her grandmother played the guilt card. She knew she was way too young to marry, but she couldn't just disrespect her mom and her mom's side of the family.

"Excuse me," Beck spoke up. "But I'm way too young to get married."

"Non sense, people get married at 18," Haley's grandmother said, ignorantly.

"Back in the 1800's!" Beck retorted. "I've got a whole career ahead of me!"

"And what career is that?" she questioned.

"Acting."

She snorted with disgust. "Such a frivolous career! Definitely not a career path suited for a husband of this family!"

"Excuse me?" Beck asked, insulted.

"You'll work under me," Mr. Ferguson said. "You will adjust to business lifestyle and then soon own businesses of your own."

Beck shook his head in disbelief.

"We've already talked to your parents about it, son," Mr. Ferguson informed Beck. Beck made a disgusted face when he called him _son_.

"What do you mean you talked to my parents?"

"We spoke to them earlier. We explained to them the whole thing. They will not need to spend a penny on your wedding, and we informed them of your career path and they were fully on board. They, too, think it's a better lifestyle."

Beck gaped at them. They went behind his back and discovered that his parents wanted this for him. He stood up to leave and walked out of the house.

"Daddy!" Haley screeched.

"Stop acting liking a child, Haley," her grandmother ordered. "_You_ wanted to become a debutant. _You _wanted to follow your mother's footsteps. Now, _you must_ accept that responsibilities it comes with."

* * *

Beck went home to talk to his parents and they calmed him down. They explained how the conversation went and why they supported the decision for him to marry at this age. They tried to talk him into understanding, and Beck began to see the picture clearly. His future would be set. He'd be fine, financially. He wouldn't have to worry about not getting acting gigs. His future said it would be for the better and his mind was starting to settle on the idea.

The following day he talked it over with Andre and Tori, since they were his most sane friends. Of course, they were against the idea. They tried to devise plans to get him around the situation, but there was nothing.

The day after, he talked to his parents again. He wanted them to enforce their support and their reasons. It motivated him more to follow through with the plan. After all, he would be secured for the rest of his life, then what else could he ask for, right?

* * *

After all that talking of reasons to do it and not do it, Beck came to a conclusion. He asked her to meet him outside her house. He leaned against the hood of his car, waiting for her to come out. She ran out and threw her arms around him to give a big tight hug. "I've missed you!" She tip toed to kiss him.

"I've missed you, too," he replied. She resumed to hugging him. "Haley," he said softly.

She released the tight grip around him to look at him. "You don't want to do it, huh? You don't want to marry me? It's ok. I understand."

Beck sighed. "It's not that. Trust me." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to marry you."

She eyed him, curiously, not believing what he was saying. She let go of her hands around him and took a step back.

He took her hand and got down on one knee. She gasped loudly.

"When I first met you, I never imagined having a future with you. But as I started to get to know you, I learned that you have this excitement that fills the room. Your presence in the room is just so strong and overwhelming, and it filled me. I want to make you the happiest girl in the world. I want to give you what you want, because I love you. The marriage tradition did scare me, but after thinking long and hard over it, I realized that I want to do this. So, I don't have a ring right now, but will you Haley Ferguson, marry me?"

She gasped again and grinned so big out of surprise and excitement. "Yes! I will marry you!"

Beck smiled and got off his knee to kiss her. "I love you Haley," he said.

"I love you, too," she replied.

* * *

**Was Alan telling the truth to Jade?**  
**Will Beck tell Jade about his wedding **  
**or will she find out from someone else?**  
**How will she react to it?**

* * *

**What do you guys think?  
Are you guys starting to hate the story?  
Tell the truth!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	11. Security

**Author's Note: I'm getting a lot of complaints on this. I hear stuff like it's so "out-of-character" and so forth. Keep in mind of the title, "In-Laws? I Think Not!" The title gives away the possibility of marriage in order to be called "in-laws". Honestly, if you don't like it, then don't read it. I won't be offended.**

* * *

"He's making the biggest mistake of his life!" Tori exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. She sat on the lunch table with Andre, Robbie, and Cat. They discussed Beck's predicament and stated their opinions about it. Jade just took her seat next to Cat and heard only the last few bits of what Tori said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jade asked, clueless.

Everyone looked at each other. A silent debate with stares took place to decide _who _should tell her. Cat sighed, after having all eyes point at her.

"Beck's getting married to Haley," Cat said, softly.

Jade dropped her fork onto her plate and gaped at Cat. "What?!"

"It's this long story about tradition on her family and whatever. Beck decided to do it!" Tori informed Jade.

"Hey, since Beck's marrying Haley, and Haley is Alan's step-sister, then if you and Alan get married, then technically wouldn't you and Beck sort of be in-laws?" Robbie thought aloud.

Jade glared at Robbie, picked up her soda can and threw it at him. The weight and force of the can caused Robbie to fall over, since it was an unopened can. "I think not!" she yelled, as she stood up. She grabbed her bag and went to look for Beck.

She roamed the halls, but couldn't find him. She checked classrooms, locker rooms, and even the boy's bathroom.

"Lane!" she called out.

Lane turned around, to see who said his name. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Beck is?"

"He left early to go home," he answered.

She groaned.

"Why?" Lane asked, but she had already walked away.

She took out her phone and called him, but Haley answered the phone.

"What do you want?" Haley asked, snotty on the phone.

"Where's Beck?" Jade asked.

"He went out with my dad. He forgot his phone at my house. What do you need?"

"Just tell him to call me!" Jade instructed and hung up the phone.

* * *

As soon as school was over Alan pulled up to the HA's parking lot. Jade stomped over to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why didn't you tell me Beck and Haley are getting married?"

"I didn't know it was my job to tell you," Alan answered, plainly.

Jade rolled her eyes and took a seat in the passenger seat. She buckled herself up. "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to tell me everything!" she told him in a stern tone. "What do you think about the whole thing?"

"About what?" Alan asked, not know what she was referring to.

"About Haley and Beck," she answered.

"What about them?" he asked, disinterested.

"Are you actually ok with them getting married?"

Alan shrugged. "It's not my place to say anything about it," he said, indifferently.

"She's your sister and he's your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend!"

"So?" he asked, not understand her point. He looked over at her and she just glowered. "Ok. Honestly, I think it's stupid. They shouldn't get married, but hey, he proposed to her and they're planning everything, so it's a bit too late to stop the wedding."

Jade gaped at him, taken by surprise. _Beck proposed to her? What the hell was he thinking?_

"They're complete idiots! They're way too young and they barely know each other!" Jade criticized.

Alan raised his eyebrow, but kept his eyes on the road. "Are you jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? As if!" she replied. "I just think they're making a big mistake!"

"Ok. Relax, West. I was just teasing," he told her.

* * *

Jade planned to speak to Beck before dance practice, but he and his fiancé arrived a few minutes late. Despite being positioned next to Haley and Beck, Mrs. Kinsley had everyone on their toes, hollering at each couple. The days to the debutant were coming to a close; only a month away. She barely had the time to open her mouth to grunt from Mrs. Kinsley's howls.

After dance practice, Jade left Alan's side without notice and pulled Beck away from everyone. When they were far enough, she stopped and turned to face him. Her hand quickly made an impact to the side of his head.

"Oww! What the hell is wrong with you?" Beck asked, as he rubbed the area she hit.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Her hand felt another urge to slap, so her hand came up and wacked the same side of his head.

"Oww! Quit doing that! What the hell are you are you all wazzed off about?"

"Are you insane?!" Jade asked, outraged.

"No, _I'm_ not insane, but I'm beginning to think that you are," he commented, rubbing his head, which began to pulse in that area.

"You're the one insane! You're engaged! You're 18! You're still in high school. Both of you are! Do you realize how you two are ruining your futures?"

For some reason, Beck _wanted_ to hear Jade say these things. He wanted to hear her say how stupid he was and why it was stupid. He wanted to hear it from her, specifically.

But…

But even though he wanted to hear those words, it didn't change a thing. He still had the will and intention to marry Haley.

"I know that you don't understand, but-"

"But nothing Beck! You're ruining your life. Not just yours, but Haley's too. This is a bad move and-"

"Stop!" Beck shouted, angry at Jade now. "I don't expect you to understand!"

"Understand what?"

"Understand that with Haley, my future is set. I'll have a job. I'll have income. I won't have to be unsure if I'll get a job on a movie or series. I'm not like you Jade. I don't have a businessman dad. I don't have a trust fund coming my way, as a back up. If I get rejected on all of the things I audition for, then I'm on the streets! I'll be homeless," Beck explained.

Jade gaped at him, not understand why he said these things. "You _love_ acting. It's your passion. Why would you give up on that?" she questioned.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. "It's time to grow up, Jade," he told her. He turned around and walked away from Jade.

"So this is all about security?" she asked him, stopping him from walking further.

Beck stopped. He thought about turning around, but he didn't. He just stood still.

"Tell me one thing," she begged. Beck was motionless. "Are you genuinely _in_ love with her?"

Beck closed his eyes, not wanting to answer this question, because he knew the answer to it, but he never wanted to admit it, especially not to Jade.

He slowly turned his head to the side, but his body still faced the direction he walked. "I don't owe you an answer to that." With that, he walked away, not looking back.

* * *

"Can't you keep your girlfriend on a leash!" Haley whined as she hopped inside Alan's car.

"Get out, Haley. And I'm not insecure, so I don't need to worry about my girlfriend talking to your boyfriend," he told her, confidently. He got into the driver's seat, and adjusted his seat.

Haley swung her legs, so that her feet hung on the outside of the car, while she sat in the passenger seat. "You should be nicer to me. I am your sister, after all."

"_Step_-sister," he corrected her. Alan, decided to bring up the subject of Haley's pending marriage. "Are you really ready for this?"

Alan didn't have to state what he referred to.

Haley released a heavy sigh. "I don't have a choice," she said, simply.

Beck exited the building and stomped his way to the parking lot. He went to Haley at Alan's car.

"Let's go," Beck told her; anger present in his tone of voice.

"Guess the talk didn't go so well," Alan muttered to himself, under his breath.

Though, his voice was loud enough for Beck to hear, causing Beck to slowly turn around and glower at Alan. "What did you say?"

Alan scoffed, for some reason unknown to Beck. "Nothing. Man. Just walk away."

Already infuriated by his confrontation with Jade, Alan's little comment made Beck furious. Beck let go of Haley's hand and walked around the car to Alan's side. He opened the car door. "Stop screwing Jade over!" Beck shouted at him.

Alan got out of the driver's seat to stand up. "What are you talking about man?"

By then, Jade was out in the parking lot and reached Alan's car. She stood on the opposite side of Alan and Beck, just a few feet away from Haley.

"I saw you at the diner with a group of girls on the night you ditched Jade!" Beck yelled.

Beck was unaware of Jade's presence at the time he said it. He only noticed her when he saw blur of a girl standing on the passenger side.

"You don't know what you're talking about man!" Alan stated.

"Yeah? You ditched Jade to hang out with a group of girls!" Beck shoved Alan on his shoulders, causing Alan to lose a little balance.

"I didn't ditch her. She was busy helping your pathetic ass." Alan shoved Beck in return. "How'd you get into Hollywood Arts with those two left feet!"

Beck's hands clenched into fists. Before he knew it his right arm came up and his right fist took a swing into Alan's face. In response, Alan shoved Beck to the ground, and started to punch him, for defense.

"What the hell is your problem?" Alan asked in between his punches.

"Are you jealous that I'm with Jade now?" He took another punch.

"You lost your chance. Just move on with your pathetic life!"

Alan felt people grabbing him up to get him off of Beck. Jade stood a foot away from Alan and Beck. As soon as Alan was off Beck, Haley knelt down to Beck. She caressed his distorted face. He had a black eye, his jaw was a little dislocated, and his jaw and nose bled.

Jade didn't know how to react. Her boyfriend just hit her ex-boyfriend. She never imagined this would happen. Alan stood there, holding his fist, glaring down at Beck. Jade grabbed Alan's arm pulling him into the car. She set him in the passenger seat while she took the driver's seat. She drove away, not wanting to be here.

* * *

**Will Jade be furious with Alan for fighting with Beck? **  
**What will happen between Jade and Beck, now?**  
**Will Beck ever answer the question Jade asked him? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review/comment**  
**BEFORE you add this story as your favorite or alert.**

**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**


	12. I'm Still

Jade drove to her house, thinking it would be the best place for them to calm down from tonight's mishaps. On their drive there, Jade kept her eyes on the road and her hands on the wheel. Alan rested his arm against the door. The throbbing on that hand slowly went away but his knuckles were still covered with blood. The whole drive, he looked out the window, reflecting on what just happened. Not a word was spoken. Initially he didn't know where Jade was taking to hit, but he eventually figured it out after she took the freeway exit for her house.

She pulled up to her driveway and turned off her ignition. They both still sat there, not moving.

"How's your hand?" she started the conversation.

He released a deep breath. He observed his hand. The throbbing stopped, but the blood was still present and it looked like it was going to swell. "Should be fine," he lied. "I can drive home with it."

Jade eyed his hand. She noticed the swelling and the blood. "It's swelling. You're not gonna drive home without getting some ice on it." She reached for her bag and opened her door. "C'mon. I got some ice and bandages inside."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Haley asked Beck, as he lied on her bed.

Haley cleaned up all the blood off his face and put iced his newly formed black eye.

"Do I look alright?" he asked back, in an irritated tone.

"Sorry."

Beck sighed. He didn't mean to yell at her. It wasn't his fault. He knew he was at fault. He instigated the fight. Alan told him to walk away, but he released all the anger that flowed through his veins. Anger from what, though? Jade? The marriage? He didn't know. All he knew, was that he was mad and he needed to let it out. Alan was just a punching bag, but unfortunately, he became the punching bag.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, not wanting Haley to feel bad.

She stroked his face and brushed his hair away. "I know this isn't the time or place, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was Alan talking about? When he said Jade was helping you," she started.

Beck sighed. He dreaded when this moment would arrive. "Jade is the one helping my ballroom dance," he confessed.

She took her hand out of his hair.

"It's not like that, Haley. She just helps me. That's it," he tried to reassure her.

She bit her bottom lip, afraid to ask this question, but decided to do it. "Are you jealous of Alan, because he's with Jade now?"

* * *

"Who knew West was a nurse?" Alan said, in a playful tone. He seemed a lot more upbeat now, which was a relief for Jade.

Now that he was more relaxed, she could lash out at him, without feeling guilty. She shoved him on the shoulder. "Why'd you punch Beck?"

"I was defending myself. The guy attacked me! It was self-defense," he defended.

"You kept hitting him when he stopped!" she pointed out, increasing the volume of her tone.

"Ok. The first punch was self-defense. The rests was because I – I don't know. The guy was saying all this crap, saying I was screwing around with you."

She glared at him. "Are you?"

"You don't trust me?" he replied with an arched eyebrow.

She stood up, with her eyebrows pulled together to the middle. "I don't know anymore. You're not answering me, so it's making me think that you're doing something that I don't know about."

He stood up, facing her. "Jade, I'm not cheating on you. Never have. Never will! Don't do that, Jade!"

"Don't do what?" she questioned.

"Don't let that pathetic loser get inside your head! You're better than that!"

_But Beck kept warning me about doing things, ever since Alan and I started dating. He wouldn't have said that if he didn't know something about Alan. But he did know something, then why wouldn't Beck tell me himself? Why didn't he tell me about the group of girls that Alan was with at the diner? Then again, Alan did tell me about the girls. God! They're both in my head! _

"I don't know what to believe anymore!" she shouted out of frustration. She collapsed on to the couch and rubbed her temples.

Alan took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. He grabbed her hand. "Jade. I've been honest with you, since day one. Beck is just making your imagination run."

* * *

_Am I jealous? Am I really jealous of that rich douche with Jade? No. I just think she deserves someone better. Someone who caters to her needs. Someone who doesn't just abandon her to hang out with other girls. Someone who loves her, inside and out. Someone who loves her flaws and thinks those are what makes her beautiful. Like the way she chooses to express her worriedness by shouting. The way she wears different colored strands in her hair that makes her look gorgeous. The way she smiles devilishly after doing something mischievous. The way she'll fight back, just for the hell of it. The way she'll do and say just about anything ridiculous before admitting why she did it in the first place. The way she got jealous. Most people didn't like the way she got jealous. And I admit, I didn't like it, at times. But I don't know. It's cute._

_No. I'm not jealous. Why am I thinking of her so much? _

"Beck?" Haley called out, bringing him back to the moment.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you if you're jealous of Alan because he's with Jade now? Beck, you have to tell me. I need to know. We're going to get married and I can't marry you if you still have feelings for Jade."

Beck sat up. He thought carefully about what to say and how to say it.

* * *

"Do you still have feelings for Beck?" Alan asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"No," she automatically answered. She didn't know why she responded so quickly, without even thinking about it first. But now that it was said, it wasn't so easy to take it back.

_What did I just say? That was a mistake! No! It wasn't a mistake. Ugh! I don't like Beck!_

"I'm not in love with Beck anymore," she told him, in her most confident tone. It almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Alan. Maybe that was her intention.

Alan edged forward and brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

"Haley, I've gotten to know you, and I learned to love you. But I owe it to you to be fair to you."

Beck stopped to recollect his thoughts. He heard Haley swallow loud, with her eyes locked on his.

"But I'm not _in_ love with you. And I think it's because I'm still in love with Jade."

Instantaneously, Haley's hand came up and smacked Beck across his face. Beck grunted as he felt the impact of her palm to his face, near his black bruised eye. He sucked it up and felt like he deserved it. He looked up at Haley, and her eyes were filled with tears and her hands covered her mouth. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Beck shook his head. "Don't apologize. I deserved it." He reached for her hand and held it in his. "You deserve to marry someone who you loves you just as much as you love them, and you should marry when _you_ want to marry. Don't just marry just because your family is forcing you to do it."

Haley squeezed his hand, as a thankful gesture. She needed to hear what he had to say.

* * *

_I'm not in love with Beck anymore. I can't be. I'm not. How could I ever be in love with someone who would willingly ruin their life just for a guarantee? How could I love someone who would easily give up on their dreams? I don't love Beck anymore. He tried to tear apart Alan and I apart! I don't love him. How could I love someone who can't be happy for me? I'm happy with Alan… aren't I?_

* * *

"Ouch, what the hell happened to you?" Tori asked Beck as he entered the classroom. He still had a black eye and some scratches, but no one bleeding.

He set his bag down. "It's nothing," he replied, not wanting to get into the details.

"That doesn't look like nothing," Andre commented.

"Yeah. What happened?" Robbie asked, joining the conversation.

Beck looked around at his peers, and realized Jade wasn't present. It was the first class of the day, and five minutes until class started. He wondered where she could be, and his mind went to Alan. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one to confirm that Jade's new boyfriend hit him.

"Was it Haley's dad?" Tori questioned.

"No. Of course not," Beck answered.

"Ooo! Was it a homeless guy?" Cat shrieked.

"No."

"Then who was it?" Andre asked.

Beck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was-"

Just then, Jade entered the room, quietly. She made no effort to look at Beck or the rest of the gang. She took a seat on the other side of the room, which the gang noted.

"Was it Jade?" Robbie whispered, soft enough for only him, Beck, and the gang to hear.

Beck kept his eyes on Jade. He observed how indifferent she looked. He didn't expect her to nurse him to health, but he at least thought she would see or even ask if he was ok. But no. She didn't. She just sat there quietly, on her pear phone, not even making eye contact with anyone.

"Beck!" Tori yelled to get his attention. Her and that gang were eager to know who gave Beck a black eye.

"Alan. It was Alan," Beck finally said.

"Alan? Alan Michael? Jade's Alan?" Tori asked, as if she knew another Alan.

Beck nodded. The gang bombarded him with question after question. He explained everything that happen, even though Jade was just several feet away and could hear everything he said. However, Jade didn't seem like she cared. When he was done, he stood up to go over to Jade on the opposite side, but the bell rang and Sikowitz walked in.

"Sit down, Beck!" he commanded, and Beck listened.

In class, Beck thought of a way to talk to Jade. More importantly, he thought about what he wanted to say to Jade. He wanted her to be the first one to know he broke off the engagement, and why he broke it off. As the tock ticked, he couldn't bare waiting any longer. He had to speak to her, now. He pulled out his pear phone and texted her.

To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Message: We need to talk.

Beck looked over at Jade. He saw her pull out her phone and read the message. She didn't reply. Instead she set her phone, screen down, on her lap. Beck decided to text her again.

To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Message: Jade, please. We really need to talk.

Again, Jade did the same thing. She looked at the message but no reply. Beck texted her ten more times, but it all had the same result. She would read it, but not reply. She wouldn't even look at him.

To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Message: Jade. Please. I'm begging you. It's really important that we talk. It's about me, you, Haley, and Alan. Please.

Beck aimed to sound as desperate as he possibly could via text message. He wanted to sound desperate so she could finally text him back. With luck, he saw her texting back.

To: Beck  
From: Jade  
Message: What?

Beck read the one-worded message. He tried not to be upset over it, since he at least got a reply from her.

To: Jade  
From: Beck  
Message: Meet me in the janitor's closet in five minutes?

Beck peered up and saw Jade read the message, but didn't reply. He saw her put her phone back in her bag, rather than leaving it on her lap. Beck wanted to believe that she was going to meet him in the janitor's closet within five minutes. He rose his hand to be excused and Sikowitz permitted him. Right before exiting, Beck looked back at Jade, who didn't seem like she was going to meet him.

* * *

He walked to the janitor's closet, slowly. When he entered, he closed the door and patiently waiting for Jade to come to the closet. He stared at his phone, watching the time, and counting down.

* * *

**Will Jade meet up with Beck in the closet?**  
**How will Jade and Alan react to Beck and Haley's  
cancelation for the wedding?**  
**How will debut practices be like,  
now that Beck and Haley are broken up,  
and Alan fought with Beck?**  
**Will Haley's family give her a hard  
time for breaking off the engagement?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please leave me reviews/comments**  
**BEFORE adding this story/me as a favorite/alert.**

**Reviews make me want to update faster. **

* * *

**Other News: Who's excited to read my upcoming fan fictions that I'm releasing tonight?!**


	13. Love Mentality

Beck waited patiently in the janitor's closet. He counted down the seconds and minutes. Only one minute left and his hope was slipping. 60 seconds… 45… 30… 15… 10… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Beck's shoulders fell when the five minutes was up and Jade wasn't present in the closet. The bell rang and his shoulders sunk lower. He ran a hand through his hair.

_What was I thinking? Of course she wouldn't come. Her boyfriend and I got into a fight, for crying out loud. God! I'm such an idiot. _

Beck released a big sigh and walked to the door. He reached for the doorknob, but once his hand was on the doorknob, he felt it twist. He let of the doorknob and backed away. He watched the doorknob turn and the door pushed open. To Beck's relief, the person on the other side of the door was Jade. She closed the door behind her and faced him, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't think you'd show," Beck said.

Jade scoffed. "Ok. Do you want me to leave?" she said, motioning behind her. She turned around, but Beck touched her arm to stop her.

"Please. Don't go," Beck begged.

Jade sighed. "What do you want Beck?"

"I… I wanted to tell you before anyone else found out," Beck started. "Haley and I… we-"

Jade's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket. It was a text message from Alan.

To: Jade  
From: Alan  
Message: Haley and Beck broke off the engagement.

Jade read the message aloud, and Beck ran a hand through his hair. Jade looked up at him. "You two broke up? Why?!"

"Because –"

"You need to get into a fight to break off an engagement?" Jade accused.

"No!" Beck shouted. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?" Jade demanded.

"Haley and I broke up, because… because…"

"Because what?!" Jade hollered.

Beck ran a hand through his hair out of frustration. "Because I'm still in love with you!" he yelled.

Jade eyebrows that were pulled together, slowly eased and parted. _Because I'm still in love with you_… the words echoed in Jade's head.

"I never stopped Jade. I've been in love with you. I thought dating Haley would help me get over you, but it didn't," Beck continued.

Jade was at a loss for words. It felt like someone sat on top of her mouth.

"Jade. I still love you," Beck told her.

He reached for her hand, but Jade pulled away from his grasp. Her eyes widened, not believing what he just told her. She shook her head and slowly backed away from him. She reached for the door and exited the closet as quick as she could. Beck contemplated running after her, but he decided to let her soak in news.

* * *

The new spread quickly. Everyone knew about Beck's canceled engagement/wedding, by lunchtime. The questions arose, but Beck didn't disclose any information to just anyone. Girls went back to drooling over him and waiting on his hand and foot. Beck hated when girls did that. It was disturbing, but he never had the heart to order them to leave him alone. During lunch, the gang was all there, except Jade. Beck took the opportunity to tell the gang himself the reason for the break up. Everyone, except Cat was shocked.

"I'm not surprised!" Cat shrieked.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows at Cat.

Cat smiled like a little girl. "You and Jadey are soul mates. I like how Alan treats Jade and how happy she is when she's with him, but at the end of the day, I know, deep down, buried in your head and hearts, you two still love each other."

Everyone looked at Cat with confusion. Cat just said something insightful for once, instead of her usual coo-ky stories about her brother. She was such a weird child sometimes.

Cat gasped aloud. "Oh my gosh, did I all tell you about my brother riding a unicycle at a hospital?"

Everyone shook their heads when Cat's intellectual, deep moment was gone.

* * *

"West? What are you doing here?" Alan asked Jade, as he walked into the student parking lot at North Ridge Prep.

Jade leaned her back against his convertible door with her arms crossed over her chest. She texted him to meet her in the parking lot. Luckily, Alan's lunch period started, so he was able to see her without ditching class. He dressed in his North Ridge Prep uniform, with black slacks. He wore a white button down shirt with a navy coat that had the North Ridge Prep emblem stitched over the pocket. His hair was gel-ed and combed back. He truly fit in, looking the way he did.

"Let's go somewhere," she told him.

"Where? Why? I got school West," Alan replied.

"So ditch?" Jade proposed.

Alan considered ditching. He could see something was troubling her. "What's the matter, West?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Nothing's the matter!" she protested. "Ugh! Whatever. I knew I wasted my time coming here." She peeled her lower back off his car and started toward her car, parked three stalls away from his. As she neared Alan, Alan grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"Alright. Let's go," he agreed.

* * *

"So what's up West?" Alan started, as they settled into their seats at Jet Brew.

Jade took a sip of her coffee before answering. "Nothing."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

Jade rolled her eyes and ignored him. She continued to drink her coffee.

"Is it about Haley and Beck?" Jade didn't respond. "Did he talk to you?"

Jade nodded, before taking a gulp of her black coffee.

"What did he say?" Alan inquired.

Jade debated if she should tell Alan what Beck told her, but opted not to do so. She still didn't know how she felt about it. She still had to think it over. "Let's not talk about it. Got it?" Jade snapped.

"Happy to be your distraction, Beautiful West."

* * *

Jade and Alan arrived at debutant practice on time. Jade was shocked to see Beck standing with Haley. They were broken up, but Jade presumed Beck didn't have the heart to leave Haley partner-less and alone. She wondered how Haley's family accepted their broken up engagement. She imagined Haley being yelled at and lectured. The thought made Jade snicker to herself. Today's practice was more boring than usual. Mrs. Kinsley reviewed all the preparations for the debutant. It was two nights away. All the other girls were anxious and excited, letting a shriek out every now and then out of excitement. Meanwhile, Jade yawned and rolled her eyes every few minutes. She focused her reward at the end of this abominable debutant; Juilliard.

Across the room, Beck kept his eyes on Jade. He couldn't peel his eyes off her. Since he realized his feelings for her, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to touch her again, intimately. He wanted to hold her hands… hold her in his arms. More than anything he wanted to be with her to kiss her, again.

* * *

Jade spent her night with Alan, as usual. He made another one of his gluten free dishes, with some ice cream for dessert. Afterward, they ended the night with a hot make out session on her kitchen counter. The ecstasy of pleasure hung in the air until their lips parted for goodbye. Her kisses were more aggressive tonight, for some unknown reason. Maybe her kisses relieved her of the frustration and irritation that had been building up this entire day. Who knew? One thing she was sure of, was that, no matter how hard she tried to keep Alan on her mind, while kissing him, she still found herself thinking of Beck. She cursed Beck's name in her head. She didn't know why she was thinking about Beck, while making out with her boyfriend, Alan.

_Why did he have to tell me that? Why now? Why? Why couldn't he have told me this before I started dating Alan? Before his engagement? Before Haley?! He makes everything so complicated! I hate it. _

* * *

"I can't believe you're still with that bitch," Haley told Alan as she hopped on the kitchen counter, in their house.

Alan rolled his eyes at Haley's presence. He just spent a great night at his girlfriend's house, and now he had to come home to his annoying step-sister. "Just because you can't endure a relationship, doesn't mean I can't," Alan replied bluntly.

Haley scoffed. "Don't act! You're not one to be in a relationship. So what's the deal? Why are you still with her? Are planning on screwing with her?" Haley inquired.

Alan took a sip of his water from the bottle. "I'm not screwing her over. Jade is… Jade's different. She's not like the prissy girls from NR Prep."

Haley chuckled to herself in a mocking way. "Whatever. I don't believe you. I know you have another girl on the side. By the way, Tara wanted to meet you at Jet Brew tomorrow. Something about the project you two have to do for Henderson's class."

Alan nodded and made a mental note to tell Jade he had to do a project after debutant practice.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Hey Jade," Beck greeted her, over and over, throughout the day. Jade ignored his greetings and just went along with whatever she was doing. He desperately tried talking to her, but miserably failed. Jade wasn't sure why she didn't want to talk to Beck. She assumed it was his fickleness. First he loved her, then he wanted to break up with her, then he tries to kiss Tori, then he goes out on date with Tori, then he claims Tori and him are just friends, then he dates Haley, then he gets engage to Haley, then he breaks up with Haley, along with the engagement, and now he's supposedly in love with her? No. That's not it's supposed to work. Jade had a very defined and strict mentality towards love. In her mind, you couldn't just date and kiss whomever and go back to the person you left hanging. It wasn't right.

* * *

At debutant practice, Mrs. Kinsley went over the finalization of everything. It was dress rehearsal and everyone was criticized for the littlest thing. Jade would have stuffed her fist into Mrs. Kinsley's mouth, but Alan had to keep his arms wrapped tightly around Jade's waist to restrain her. Beck took note of Alan's placement, and felt uncomfortable. He wanted to hold Jade. He wished he was Jade's partner. He remembered joking around with her prior to the debutant. He recalled the times they both had a blast mocking the debutant pageants and partners.

Mrs. Kinsley instructed the graceful way debutants should glide down the stair, without actually gliding. The concept was ridiculous to Jade. She didn't care much about whether she stepped down each step, or fell down the staircase. She just wanted to get this whole thing over with and never see these people ever again.

* * *

"What's for dinner tonight Chef Michael?" Jade asked Alan as they got into his convertible.

"Sorry, West. I have to go work on a project," Alan informed her. "Rain check?"

"Sure," Jade replied, hiding her disappointment.

* * *

"Hey Tori," Beck greeted her, as he ran into her at the mall.

"Hey, Beck! What are you doing here?"

Beck held up a pair of crew socks. "Need socks for Haley's debutant."

"You're still her partner?" Tori asked, shocked.

Beck nodded. "Yeah. I felt bad enough, breaking off the engagement. I'd feel even worse if I just stood her up at the debutant."

"Oh. Ok," Tori understood. "Hey, wanna come with me to Jet Brew? I was just heading there."

"You need a ride, huh?" Beck teased.

Tori pouted and nodded, shyly. "I'm going to take my driver's test, soon!" she protested.

* * *

Beck parked his car on the curb outside of Jet Brew. Him and Tori exited his vehicle and started toward the coffee place. Beck looked back to check his car, and suddenly bumped into Tori. Tori stood still, looking surprised.

"Tori, what the hell?" Beck asked.

Tori pointed through the glass window of Jet Brew. Beck followed her finger with his eyes, and found Alan sitting at a table with Haley's friend Tara. They seemed to be sitting really close together, with some books open.

"Let's not go in there. I don't want Alan to beat you up again," Tori told Beck.

Beck rolled his eyes. "He's not going to beat me up. I'm the one who started that fight anyway. IT was my fault," Beck blamed himself. "Let's just go." Beck walked to the door, but stopped when he saw Tara on top of Alan, with her lips pressed against his. Tara straddled Alan, and it was obvious that they were playing tonsil hockey. Beck slowly backed away and walked toward his car. He couldn't believe what he saw. Tori followed him back to the car.

"Oh my God! You have to tell Jade!" Tori instructed Beck, as she got into the passenger seat.

Beck pulled on his seat belt and started his engine. "No. She's not going to believe me," Beck told Tori.

"You have to tell her. She deserves to know," Tori replied. At this moment, Beck realized Tori sounded like a voice in his head, telling him to the right thing.

* * *

Alan pushed Tara off, as equally gently and forceful, as he could. She got off him and collapsed onto the couch, next to him. She scoffed and tried to compose herself, while sitting up.

"What the hell, Tara?"

"What?" she replied, acting innocent and giggling.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Why the hell did you kiss me? You know that I'm with Jade."

Tara laughed to herself. "Please! I know you were dying to kiss another girl, besides her. This has got to be the longest time you've kissed only one girl," she teased.

Alan stood up and collected his things into his bag. He groaned out of frustration. "Why does everyone think I'm not happy with Jade? Why does everyone think that I can't handle a monogamous relationship?!"

It was a rhetorical question, but Tara responded anyway. Her response resemble a response Cat would say. Alan just rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

**Will Beck tell Jade what he saw?**

**Will he tell her before Alan tells her the truth?**

**What will happen at the debutant?**

**Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

**Please leave Reviews.**

**I only update when I get a massive load of insightful reviews.**

* * *

**Sadly, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this fan fiction. **  
**I promise to make it long and amazing.**

**I want to end this so I can focus on my other fan fictions:  
New Girl Walking, Jandre – Victori-Yes, Forever XXI in NYC, and Losing Your Memory.**

* * *

**Hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Warning: it may take a while before it's upload, so expect a delay.**

**If I get a dump of reviews/messages telling me the reasons you love this fanfiction, then I will upload it by Sunday.**


	14. Never Will

"Tori, what should I do?" Beck asked her, not knowing what to do with what the just saw last night.

"You have to tell Jade!" Tori replied, in a firm tone.

"But… But I don't want to ruin her debutant," Beck replied. His eyes grew wide when he realized he just spilled Jade's secret.

"I thought Haley was a debutante?"

Beck nodded slowly, hoping Tori wouldn't figure it out, but Tori was a smart girl.

"And so is Jade?"

Beck nodded again, slowly.

"And Alan is her partner?"

Beck confirmed her last question with a nod. Tori started laughing out loud. "Jade? A debutante? No way!"

"Shh!" Beck shushed her. "She's going to kill you if you or anyone else finds out," he warned her.

Tori tried to stifle her laugh, but it was hard. She couldn't help but imagine Jade as a debutante. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that Jade's a debutante."

Just then, Andre passed by Tori and Beck and overheard their conversation. "Jade's a debutante?" Andre butted in.

"Yeah, and her partner is Alan," Tori replied. Andre and Tori laughed together, while Beck just rolled his eyes.

"You guys can't tell anyone!" he warned them.

"Don't worry. We won't tell anyone Jade's a debutante," Andre said, too loud.

On cue, Cat and Robbie eavesdropped to hear Andre's last line. "Jade's a debutante?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah!" Tori tried to say, while laughing.

Cat screamed in excitement. "Oh my gosh! She's so lucky!"

"Shh! You guys can't tell anyone," he told them.

The gang continued to laugh while Cat just giggled, in excitement for Jade. Beck ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He imagined Jade killing them all for finding out and laughing about it. Just then, Jade passed by to join them.

"What's so funny?"

Andre, Tori, and Robbie quickly stopped laughing in fear of Jade.

"Jadey, you're a debutante?!" Cat shrieked.

Jade glared at Beck. "You told her?"

"I'm sorry!" Beck immediately shouted.

"Whatever!" Jade said, before walking away from everyone.

Beck groaned. He ran after Jade. "Hey, wait. Jade!" he beckoned as he chased after her.

She didn't bother to stop. She just continued to walk down the hall to Sikowitz's classroom. When she reached the door, she entered the classroom, hoping Beck wouldn't come in, but he did. She sighed and crossed her arms, as she turned to face him. She waited for him to settle.

"We need to talk," Beck started.

"So talk!" she demanded, in an annoyed tone.

"Are you, umm, do you know, umm, do you really-" Beck stuttered, not knowing how to phrase his sentence.

"Spit it out!" she shouted at him.

Frustrated by everything, Beck yelled back, even though he didn't intend to yell, especially not about this. "Alan is cheating on you!"

Jade gaped at him, and her defensive walls immediately came up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw Alan. He was with that girl Tara at Jet Brew-"

"They needed finish a project!" Jade yelled to interrupt him. "I'm so tired of you butting into my relationship with Alan! I don't give a crap if you don't approve of my relationship, cause you sure as hell didn't give a crap about my disapproval."

Beck clenched his teeth as he grunted. "It's different, ok. Haley and I were different-"

"Different how? Oh wait, I know! Alan is sweet and kind. He's not an airhead or superficial. He cooks for me. He has dreams. He makes me laugh. He compliments me. He treats me good-"

Beck couldn't endure any more of this. He was tired of hearing how perfect Alan seemed, when truly he wasn't. From what Beck recalled, Alan was kissing Tara. Beck didn't want to do this, but he knew it had to be said. "I saw it!" he shouted over her, to interrupt her. "I saw Tara sit on top of Alan and kiss him!"

Jade stopped talking, and hew jaw dropped, as she stared at him. She was speechless. Jade showed a quick flash of hurt and disappointment, but it quickly faded to anger and irritation. She wasn't the type to show her sadness. Without saying anything, Jade walked past him, shoving him on the shoulder, before leaving the room. Once she was out, Beck ran both hands through his hair out of frustration.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

* * *

When Jade opened the front door of her house, she was startled to find her parents, brother, and Alan all sitting in the living room with bright smiles. She usually came home to an empty house. It was unusual to see her family and Alan in the same room. The most shocking thing, was seeing her father. It was unbelievable to look at him with a smile on his face. She couldn't recall a time she last saw him smile at her.

"What are you all doing here?" Jade asked them, as she neared them.

Her mother stood up, still smiling, and handed Jade's a letter. Jade furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing what this letter contained. She opened the letter and read the content. Her eyes widened when she learned what this letter held and why everyone was present.

"Oh my God!" Jade exclaimed, looking at them, smiling.

"Congratulations honey!" her mother congratulated her, as she hugged her.

"Congrats, Jadey!" her brother shrieked.

Her father cleared his throat, to indicate he was about to speak. He walked up to Jade and held out his hand for a shake. "Congratulations, Jadelyn," he said in a firm tone.

Jade smiled bright at him. She shook his hand, and to her surprise, he pulled her in for a hug. She hugged her dad, tightly, exerting all of the times she'd wanted to hug him, but couldn't.

She pulled away from the hug and looked at everyone. "Wait, how did this all happen?" Jade asked them. "I never even applied to Juilliard, and I'm only a junior."

Alan stood up and came closer to her. "My father used to be close friends with the dean. I called in a few favors and sent them some videos of your acting. They really liked it, without my persuasion, and they wanted you to be apart of their priority freshman program when you become a freshman after you graduate. They want you to do some acting productions the summer before and after your senior year," Alan explained.

From Beck's news earlier, Jade was still a bit off at Alan. She knew she didn't have any proof, other than Beck's mouth, but she still questioned it. He never gave Jade a reason to not trust him. He never did cheat on her, as far as she knew. But when Alan did this for her, Jade just couldn't find it in her heart to yell at him. He helped her achieve her dreams, even though he hadn't even known her long. She opened her arms and wrapped it around him to give him a hug. Alan wrapped his around her and kissed the side of her head. "You're welcome, Beautiful West."

* * *

Her family and Alan took her out for dinner at the same restaurant Alan brought her to on their first date. Jade indulged in the gluten free dishes and cherished the moments she spent with the people who loved her. When the night was over, her parents and brother went to bed, while her and Alan stayed in her bedroom.

"What's the matter, West?" Alan asked, taking note of how she looked preoccupied.

"Nothing," she lied. She wasn't sure if she should bring it up at this point. Alan has done so much for her. He went out of his way to help her get into Juilliard. She tried to convince herself that all his good deeds were enough to prove he didn't and wouldn't cheat on her.

He held her face in his hands. "C'mon, West. Tell me."

Jade sighed. "Beck told me that he saw Tara sitting on top of you and kissing you at Jet Brew. Just tell me he's lying. Tell me it's not true, and that you were right about Beck trying to get into my head."

Alan dropped his hands from her face and released a heavy sigh. "Jade-"

"Tell me it's not true!" she demanded, not wanting to believe that he cheated on her.

"Jade, Tara did get on top of me and kissed me at Jet Brew, but-"

Her hopes and faith all came crashing down. He confirmed it. Beck wasn't just saying that. "Get out!" she shouted, interrupting her.

"Jade. It wasn't like that. Tara did kissed me. She and everyone else are convinced that I can't stay faithful to you, but I have. Everyone makes me out to be some hotshot player, and yeah, I was that guy, but I'm not anymore. Not after meeting you."

"You let her kiss you!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Jade, but that kiss was never intentional. I never kissed her back. It was never planned. I would never hurt you like that. I-"

"Get the fuck out!" she shouted at him.

Alan stood up and let his shoulders fall. He walked toward the door, but stopped right before exiting. He looked back at her. "Jade, I care a lot about you, and I know you can't look at me the same anymore, but know that I have never done anything to hurt you."

Jade couldn't look Alan in the eyes. She closed her eyes until he finally left. She hated the situation she was in, right now. She didn't want to see Alan, ever again. She didn't want him to be her partner, anymore. She didn't want to do the stupid debutant anymore. But she couldn't let her parents down like that, especially after tonight. They actually accepted her dreams tonight and she got an early admission to Juilliard, thanks to Alan. Everything was too complicated. As much as she wanted to quit the debutant, she knew she couldn't. She sucked it up, and closed her eyes for bed. She prayed to get herself through tomorrow night, and hopefully, she'll never have to ever deal with this ever again.

* * *

"You're coming home late," Haley noted as Alan walked past her bedroom. "You should be rested up for tomorrow, before your mom throws a fit."

"I'm not going tomorrow," Alan stated as a matter-of-factly.

Haley's face lit up, for some unknown reason. "Really? Why?"

"I-"

"This is classic. Typical Alan ditching the girl he made fall head over heels for him," Haley teased.

Alan's jaw clenched. "It's not like that." He noticed he was saying that more often now. "Beck saw your idiotic friend kiss me and of course, he told Jade."

Haley laughed at Alan's misery.

"You put her up to this, didn't you?" Alan accused.

Haley smirked at him. "Let's face it step-brother," she patted his chest. "Everyone shows their true colors."

Alan glowered at Haley and growled. "Whatever. I never did cheat on her."

"Technically Tara kissed you, which is still counted as cheating," she pointed out.

Alan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not going tomorrow. Jade doesn't want to have anything to do with me, and I don't blame her."

"You're seriously not going?"

Alan shrugged. "She was disappointed in me. She probably wishes to never see me again. I don't want to ruin her moment at the debutant."

* * *

"Jadelyn!" her mother shrieked as she opened Jade's curtains in her room. "Tonight is the night."

Jade sat up from her bed and barely opened her eyes. The sun was too bright. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up. We need to get your nails, hair, and make-up all done, for tonight," her mother ordered.

"But mom-"

"No, buts! I want you out of your bed in the next minute and your but out of that door in five. I'm going to be waiting in the car," her mother told her. She walked over to Jade and caressed her face. "Jadelyn, your father and I have never been more proud of you." She gave Jade a quick peck on the cheek, before leaving.

* * *

After getting her nails and hair done, Jade and her mother arrive at the hotel hosting the debutant. All the debutants were required to get their make up done by the professional cosmetologist that Mrs. Kinsley hired. It was her way of ensuring the debutantes were not covered in excessive make up or too little. Jade sat in her assigned makeup area, with her own chair, mirror, and little dresser. Jade's hair was done in a half-up and half-down hairdo, with waves of curls at the end. She wore a long ballroom style white dress, that was tight around her torso and puffy below her waist.

"You look absolutely stunning!" her mother exclaimed, as she looked at her beautiful daughter.

"Thanks," Jade said.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Her mother went to her bag and pulled out a tiara. She walked to Jade and grinned at her. "I wore it when I was a debutante, and I really wanted you to wear it for your debutant." Her mother set the tiara on the crown of Jade's head. She couldn't stop grinning at her daughter. "You look so beautiful. Alan is going to get weak in the knees when he sees you."

"Ok, Ms. West, you're next!" the cosmetologist called out.

"Alright, I'm going to go meet your father and brother downstairs," her mother said. She gave her one quick peck. "I can't wait to see you and Alan dancing on the floor. It'll be a dream come true!"

Her mother left and Jade sighed. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked at the girl in the mirror, dolled up awaiting to become a debutante. She wanted to do this, for her mother, for her family. But her heart ached from Alan. She hadn't spoken to him since last night. She wasn't sure if he was still going to be her partner. As much as she didn't want him to be her partner anymore, she prayed to God she wasn't going to be alone. The makeup artist came and started applying the makeup on her face. She closed her eyes and hoped tonight would not break her family's heart.

* * *

The partners were allowed to see the debutantes. All the debutantes hugged, kissed, and/or talked to their partners, while Jade was all alone. She looked around and felt lonelier than ever. She tried hard to appear indifferent, but Beck could see right through her. He stood next to Haley, staring at Jade, while Haley touched up on her makeup.

"Where's Alan?" Beck questioned Haley.

Haley snorted. "He's not here."

"What do you mean? Is he on his way?"

Haley laughed. "No. He's not coming."

Beck's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because of you, I believe," she answered.

"Me? What did I do?"

"You told Jade about Tara and Alan. Good job," she commended.

"Well, I had to tell her that he was cheating on her!" Beck defended himself.

Haley chuckled to herself. "Alan wasn't cheating on Jade. Tara just kissed Alan to prove he wasn't any different, but he told Tara that he was really in all of it for Jade. He really did change for that one girl."

"So Alan didn't do anything wrong?"

Haley shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Jade found out and probably think he's scumb. So he's not coming. He thinks Jade doesn't want to have anything to do with him."

* * *

Beck went out to the lobby and saw Andre, Tori, Cat, and Robbie. They were all dressed up and giddy.

"Beck!" Tori beckoned as he came down the stairs.

Beck went to them. "Hey guys, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to support you and Jadey!" Cat screeched.

"Hey, we should go to our table," Robbie told them.

They all headed to the ballroom, wishing Beck good luck. Beck pulled on Andre's arm to stop him.

"What's up man?" Andre asked.

"I need a favor," Beck told him.

"Sure thing, man. What's up?"

* * *

The debutant was about to start. Family and friends sat at the tables, waiting for the program to start. The partners all lined up at the bottom of the steps, with Andre standing next to Beck, dressed in a tux. Mrs. Kinsley stood at the podium at the bottom of the staircase. The debutantes were all lined up, ready to go down. Haley stood in front of Jade, as assigned by Mrs. Kinsley. Beck had given Mrs. Kinsley a head's up on the change of plans.

"Why is Andre standing next to Beck?" Cat asked Robbie and Tori.

"I don't know," Tori answered. "And where's Alan?"

"I don't know," Robbie responded.

Mrs. Kinsley started the program. Each debutante strolled down the steps, as their name was called with a little background information. It ended with an introduction of the partner, with the debutante meeting her partner at the bottom of the steps. Her partner escorted her to their designated position on the dance floor, as they awaited for the other debutantes to be called.

"Next, we have the lovely Haley Ferguson," Mrs. Kinsley introduced. Haley started down the steps. "Haley is the daughter of Mr. Ferguson, a well known businessman, and the step-daughter of Mrs. Michael-Ferguson, the president of the Los Angeles debutantes. Haley currently attends North Prep High School. Her hobbies include horseback riding and volunteering at the local humane society. She aspires to become a veterinarian, helping animals stay healthy. I have known Haley since her mother was a debutante and I remember her telling me all the time when she was a little girl, how badly she wanted to be a debutante. Tonight is her night to become a debutante, and she is escorted by Andre Harris."

Haley reached the bottom of the steps and linked her arm in Andre's. While Andre escorted Haley to the dance floor, she shot Beck a confused look. Beck mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. I know the routine," Andre whispered to Haley. He recalled the steps from when he and Tori helped Beck a while back.

The crowd clapped, until Andre and Haley were settled.

"Last, but not least, we have Jadelyn West." Jade took a big gulp of spit down her throat before walking down. She took note of Alan's absence. She wondered why Andre was Haley's escort, and why Beck was in Alan's spot. "Jadelyn is the daughter of two proud parents, Mr. and Mrs. West. Jadelyn currently attends Hollywood Arts. Her hobbies include acting, dancing, singing, and writing. She aspires to be a well-known writer, director, producer, actress, and singer. She already has one foot in the door with her early admission into Juilliard. I have also known Jadelyn since she was a little girl. Her mother wanted her to be a debutante, but Jadelyn refused. Now, she's here, making her mother and I proud. Tonight, she is escorted by Beck Oliver."

Jade reached the bottom of the steps and slid her arm through Beck's. Beck escorted her to the ballroom floor. Everyone clapped their hands. The song began, and the debutantes and partners took their positions.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jade asked Beck.

"I couldn't leave you partnerless," Beck answered. He moved in the guided direction in the formation of the circle.

"You didn't have to do this," Jade told him.

"I wanted to do this," Beck told her, firmly. He gazed down into her eyes, as they glided across the dance floor. Their bodies brushed against each other's. "I'm sorry, about Alan."

"Whatever," she replied, simply.

Beck squeezed her hand, tighter. Although he'd waltzed with Jade before, he couldn't help but relish in this moment. Her body against his and holding her tightly against him was all he'd been wishing for, all this time.

"So you're going to Juilliard, huh?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. The early admission program requires me to go there for their summer productions before and after senior year," she informed him.

"Wow. Are you excited?"

"Yes. I need to get away from all of this," she told him.

"Like me?" he asked, giving her a sad look, as they continued to dance. Her heart melted at his saddened expression.

"Beck, you and I broke up. You made it clear that you were fine, just being friends."

Beck grunted. "Jade, I was an idiot. I didn't realize I was losing someone I really care about, someone I fell in love with."

Jade shook her head. "What happens when you change your mind again?"

The music stopped, and each couple was getting ready to do the dip, the last move of the waltz.

"I won't," Beck said, softly. He dipped her, and surprisingly, pressed his lips against hers, placing a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away, and gazed down at Jade's blue-green eyes. He brushed her cheek with his knuckles, still in the dipped position. "I'm still in love with you Jade, I never stopped and I don't think I ever will." He kissed her one more time.

"I don't think I ever stopped, either… or ever will stop."

* * *

**What did you dolls think?**

**I hope you all loved this story.**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
